


I Knew I Was Right

by belair82



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belair82/pseuds/belair82
Summary: Therese is finally admitting to herself how she feels about women when she meets a beautiful blonde...
First shot at a fanfic.





	1. Third Eye

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like I have a third eye on my head.”

“It’s not every day that your best friend tells you that she thinks…I’m sorry, _is_ a lesbian.”

Therese always knew but, was embarrassed to admit it. To anyone or herself for that matter. She always veered toward women and had crushes but, never anything that materialized beyond friendship. She had only ever been with men. Well, one man and it was always awkward and uncomfortable. She really tried to be present in the experience but, never liked it. She never understood what all the fuss was about. Why everyone loved it so much. It always seemed to be over before it started and then she’d usually just lay there uncomfortable and in pain. Now, she was ready to take charge of her life and was ready to start living. She knew she could trust Dannie. They were almost inseparable. He was her best friend and he knew everything about her except this.

“Have you been with a woman yet?” Dannie asked.

“Not yet” Therese admitted.

“So how do you know for sure? How do you know if you’ve never been with a woman? What kind of women are you attracted to? What do you think it will be like to be with a woman?” Dannie was relentless with his questioning.

“What is this 20 questions? I didn’t tell you so that you would bombard me. I’m trying to be honest and confide in my best friend.” Therese was becoming annoyed with the questions.

“I’m sorry. I’m just shocked. I’ll stop. You know I want you to be happy whoever you’re with. I love you no matter what.”

“Love you, too. I have to go home, I’m tired and today has been a long day.”

“No drinks tonight? Not even after that revelation?”

“I really just wanna go home. Some other time?”

“Of course. By the way, thanks for confiding in me even though I acted like an ass.”

“No problem. Thanks for listening. Good night.”

Therese had a long day of looking at photographs for the paper. Dealing with editors and other photographers and photo edits. She just wanted to walk home and take her mind off the day. She did think about some of the questions that Dannie asked her. She wasn’t sure what kind of women she was attracted to. She didn’t exactly have a “type”. She had had crushes on all different kinds of women. There was a girl when she was thirteen that she had a crush on, Alice. Therese always thought that Alice also felt the same way about her. They were really close and were always together. Alice was somewhat of a tomboy who liked to do the same things that the boys did. She’d climb trees and get into fights with them all the time. Somehow, she always found a way to be with Therese. Alice’s family moved to Missouri a year after Therese met her. Therese was devastated when she left. After that, she hated to get close to anyone for fear of them leaving. She had too many people leave her in her young life and after Alice, she didn’t want to get close to anyone else. The only reason she chose to be with Richard was because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She usually did what was expected of her and was shy about the way she felt about women. When she finally decided to be honest with herself is when she decided to break it off with Richard. He didn’t understand. She didn’t tell him the whole truth. Just that it wasn’t working for her anymore. Not a total lie. It really wasn’t working for her.

She stopped by her favorite coffee shop, Joe’s, close to her apartment for coffee before going home. Therese fell in love with the place the moment she first saw it. It looked like something out of the fifties. The staff knew her well and always started making her order the moment she walked in. _Had she really become that predictable?_ She made her way home and threw her bag on the floor in her hallway. She just wanted to be alone tonight. Alone to develop some photos she took that day. She had made her own makeshift darkroom. It wasn’t fancy but, it was perfect for what she needed. Therese thought about what she had told Dannie earlier and wondered why she waited so long to tell him. He’d always been there for her and she loved him dearly. She let her mind wonder for a while and didn’t realize how tired she was. She picked herself up and made it into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. Lights out.


	2. Announcement

Therese woke up to her phone buzzing on her night stand. It was too early for someone to be texting her. _Who the hell is texting me this early? Probably Dannie…_

_Find any hot ladies on the way home last night? JK ;) -Dan the Man_

She laughed at his ridiculous signature.

_Unfortunately, no. LOL! You? Haha! -T_

_Same… What are you doing today? -Dan the Man_

_I have some photos I wanna work on at the office. -T_

_You really should learn to take a day off, Bel! -Dan the Man_

_I know but, I really wanna get these done before Monday. -T_

_Maybe we can get together later? -Dan the Man_

_Sure, I’ll let you know when I’m done! <3 -T_

_Sounds good! -Dan the Man_

_BTW, change your signature! -T_

_NEVER, I am the man! ;) -Dan the Man_

Therese got up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and set out for the office. She carried her camera on her shoulder just in case something caught her eye. She stopped to take a few pictures of all kinds of things. Store fronts, cars, people on the street and stray animals. She always kept some spare scraps for the strays. She felt sorry for them and felt just like they did. They were abandoned much like herself so she held a soft spot for them feeding them scraps of whatever she had.

When she opened the door to the front of the Times building, she noticed a woman standing reading the descriptions of the floors. The guard wasn’t sitting at the front desk as usual. Probably doing his rounds. Therese walked towards the woman, who smelled incredible. Her senses were overloading with the most delicious smelling perfume. Therese approached the woman wanting to help her but, secretly wanting to catch a glimpse of her.

“Can I help you?” Therese asked.

When the woman turned around, Therese was floored by her beauty. She had beautiful grey-blue eyes, blonde hair that was somewhat curled and pulled into a loose ponytail that wasn’t very long, prominent cheekbones and a jaw line that could cut glass. She was striking. She was slim wearing jeans, a white button up shirt that was tucked in with the top two buttons undone (Therese couldn’t help but notice) with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of sandals. Therese took notice to the heart shaped locket laying on her chest because it caught the sunlight just right.

“Hello, I think I’m looking to drop this off for the editor. It’s an announcement.”

“Really?”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, most people just email them but, no one is here to take it. I can leave it on her desk if you’d like.”

_Say something else, Therese. Take her up there yourself so she can drop it off and you can be in her presence longer._

“If you’d like, I can take you up there and you can leave it on her desk yourself.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No bother, follow me.”

Therese’s nerves were on edge. _Why am I feeling this way? I don’t even know this woman’s name. God, she’s fucking gorgeous. And who smells that good?! Calm down, Therese!_ She could feel a familiar throbbing that was happening between her legs. _Not now, dammit!_ Therese couldn’t help it being in the close quarters of the elevator with this complete stranger. _When will we get to the 25th floor? It’s too fucking hot in here!_

“What do you do here?” Asked the gorgeous stranger.

“I work in the photo department. I’m a photographer.” Therese managed to get out.

“A photographer? Interesting.”

Silence. Then a ding from the elevator signaling they arrived on the 25th floor. Therese exited the elevator first with the beautiful woman following.

“You can leave it at this desk. I can email her to make sure that she gets your announcement if you’d like.”

“That would be wonderful! Thank you Miss….”

“Belivet. Therese.”

“Thank you, Miss Belivet. Therese. I’m Carol, Carol Aird. Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for being so helpful.”

“It’s been my pleasure, Carol.” Therese could barely get the words out. Her head was spinning. This beautiful woman in front of her who looked like an angel and smelled like heaven was driving Therese crazy and she had no idea. _She’s probably not even into women. No wedding ring but, the faint hint that maybe one had been there at some point. Say something! Anything!_

“Would you like me to walk you out?” _She knows how to get out. Just go back the way she came! Ugh, why can’t I just speak like a normal human being?!_

“That would be lovely” Carol said with a smirk.

_She wants me to walk her out?! Holy shit! Now what am I supposed to say?! Does she think I’m flirting with her? Is she flirting with me? God, I don’t even know how to put a sentence together around this woman._

They both entered the elevator reaching for the first floor button at the same time brushing their hands together.

“Sorry”, Therese said blushing.

“It’s okay” Carol smiled noticing the blushing woman in front of her. “Have you always been interested in photography?”

“I have. I take all kinds of pictures. I enjoy looking for new angles and new subjects to photograph.” Therese felt a little more at ease talking about something that she loved even though the throbbing between her legs was getting worse the longer she talked to Carol.

They reached the first floor and Therese walked Carol to the door. Carol thanked her, reached for a pen in her purse, grabbed Therese’s hand and wrote her number on the palm of Therese’s left hand. Therese couldn’t help but notice how soft her hands were and how the red polish on her nails contrasted with her perfect alabaster skin. Carol leaned into Therese’s ear whispering “Call me sometime”. She pulled back, winked at Therese and walked out the door.

Therese stood there completely speechless and blushing more than she ever had in her life. She stood there for probably five minutes but, it felt like an eternity. When she finally got her wits together, she pulled out her phone and immediately entered it into her contacts. This was one number she didn’t want to lose. _Yes, Carol Aird, I will definitely be calling you_.


	3. P.Y.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your kind comments. I hope you're all enjoying this story.

Carol thought she was being discreet as she watched out the window of the furniture store that she co-owned with her best friend every morning. A certain brunette had caught her eye one morning and she couldn’t help but stare as she watched her walk into the Times building every morning. She made it a point to be at work early just to catch a glimpse of her. Carol was fascinated by her. _Or maybe it was infatuation or…lust?_ Either way, she was intrigued. She wanted to know everything about her. She saw that she carried a camera on her shoulder and assumed she was a photographer for the Times. She would see her stop and take pictures of all different things. One morning, Carol noticed that the woman had stopped to take a picture of her store front. Thankfully, Carol was a little late when she entered through the back alley and happened to see the woman from the back of the store. _Almost caught!_

This morning was no different. Carol looked at her watch. _8:54…she should be walking by any minute._ At 8:55 Carol walked over to the window again to sneak a look at this woman once again.

“What is up with you lately?” asked Abby.

Abby was Carol’s best friend, former lover and co-owner of their furniture store. Carol could always count on Abby for anything. Carol always felt a little guilt when calling on Abby because Abby had been so in love with Carol when they were together. Carol had never reciprocated Abby’s feelings. She wanted to but, she never felt that way about her. Carol cared very much for her and Abby was hurt when Carol ended their romantic relationship. The friendship prevailed albeit rocky at first but, they stayed friends regardless. She was so grateful to have Abby in her life. Abby had been by her side through everything in her life and knew Carol better than anyone. So, it’s no surprise that Abby noticed when Carol was showing up to work earlier than usual just to gawk out the window around the same time every morning.

“What are you talking about?” Carol tried to sound nonchalant. _Shit!_

“Come on, you don’t think that I haven’t noticed you showing up to work early every goddamn morning for the last month just to stare out the window at the exact same time EVERY. SINGLE. MORNING.?”

“What do you mean? It’s easier for me to be up this early to get Rindy ready for school.” _Maybe she’ll buy that excuse._

“Carol, I wasn’t born yesterday! Are you sure that it doesn’t have anything to do with a certain P.Y.T. who happens to walk past at the same time that you happen to be looking out that window?”

_She knows! FUCK!_

“Abby, just because I’m looking out the window doesn’t mean that I’m checking out women.”

“It does when I do it…besides, I’ve seen her, too. She’s cute…young but, cute.”

“Okay, you’ve figured me out. You’re quite the sleuth. Now, fill up my mug.” Carol gave her a friendly smack on her arm.

“So you’re interested in that adorable brunette, eh? Why don’t you go out and talk to her? Better yet, go over to the Times and find out who she is and which department she works in.” Abby raised her eyebrows.

“So, I’m just supposed to walk in and ask them who the sexy brunette is that walks in here every morning?”

“I would. No, you can't take that approach, I know. You could just talk to her one morning instead of eye fucking her from the window.”

Carol rolled her eyes.

“Abby, I haven't been with a woman since you and I wouldn’t even know what to say.” Carol was being honest. She had only ever been with Abby and with Abby it was easy because they had known each other almost their entire lives.

“Just say ‘hey cutie, why don’t I show you how great our beds are’? Besides when was the last time you you got laid, Carol? You know it’s probably dried up by now.”

“ABBY!”

“Seriously, Carol you need to have a real orgasm with a real live woman. You need to connect with that sexy little brunette.” Abby winked at her. “You know I just want to see you happy. If you can find it with that sweet _thang_ , God bless.”

“Abby you have no filter.”

“You love me.”

“Yes, of course. I guess I need to find an excuse to talk to her.”

“It’s the Times, make some fake announcement that you want to put in the paper and be there when she shows up.”

“But, don’t people just email those in to the editor now instead of dropping it off at the paper like it’s 1992?”

“You wanna talk to her, right?”

Carol nodded.

“Then, it’s a perfect excuse, Carol.”

“What should I put in the announcement?”

“Do you want me to have sex with her for you, too?”

“Okay, okay, I’ll figure it out.”

“Of course you will.”

“Thanks Abby.”

“Anytime dear.”

Carol was hoping that the brunette would show up around 10 that Saturday morning like she usually did every Saturday. Carol walked through the door to the Times building that morning at 9:55. She was hoping to see the mystery woman walk through. She walked towards the board with all of the floor descriptions to make it seem like she was looking for something even thought she knew exactly what she was doing. She didn’t see a guard or anyone at the front desk. _Thank God! I don’t need to explain myself._ She heard the door open and someone asking if they could help her. _It’s her! She’s more beautiful in person._

The whole way up the elevator she was nervous. She felt like she was shaky but, Carol was always able to maintain herself. It came from years of pretending to be a happy housewife while married to Harge. _How the hell am I supposed to explain the blank piece of paper with no announcement should the time ever come?_ She didn’t care, she had her excuse. The one reason she needed to talk to the mystery woman who she just found out is named Therese. _Therese, what a beautiful name. I wonder if the rest of her is just as beautiful underneath? Carol, stop it! You don’t even know if she’s a lesbian. But, you do know that you want to be screaming that name at some point._

Therese showed her where to leave the announcement and offered to email the editor for her. _How sweet._ Then Therese asked her if she wanted her to walk Carol out. _Is she flirting with me? Surely she knows that I know how to get back out. I think she’s flirting and I think I like it. You can do this, Carol, be polite._ When they both reached for the first floor buttons and their hands brushed one another, Carol felt electricity. _These underwear will have to be changed. God, what’s wrong with me?_  Carol saw her blush and felt happy inside. _Maybe she does feel something._ Small talk as they rode the elevator. When they both reached the door, Carol knew she had to do something. _This is it, Carol. Now or never. Make your fucking move!_ Carol grabbed her hand, wrote her phone number on the palm of her hand leaned in to whisper into her ear and told Therese to call her sometime. _Jesus, she smells fucking amazing. What I wouldn’t give to kiss her neck right now among other things._  With that, Carol walked out the door. _I really hope she calls. I also really need relief from this throbbing between my legs. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to be with a woman more in my life. God, I hope she calls._


	4. The Call That Changed My Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a shameless shoutout to the Backstreet Boys. I know, I'm lame but, it fits the chapter. :)

“How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on work now?” Therese said to herself sitting at her desk.

She was unsure of how she actually made it back up to her desk after her encounter with Carol. She tried to edit photos that didn’t even need to be finished until the following Wednesday.

Therese enjoyed being in the office mostly by herself on Saturdays. At least she wasn’t at home stuck in her tiny apartment working. She liked the quiet of the office and the feeling of getting out of the house even if it was to just work. She tried to focus but her mind was reeling from what had happened twenty minutes earlier. _Should I have just ran after her? No, then I would look completely desperate…but, maybe I am? Why has this complete stranger completely dismantled me? When is it too early to call without seeming too eager? She smelled incredible. Where can I buy that perfume and bathe in it?_

“Ugh, I can’t focus after that.” She picked up her phone and opened the messages.

_What are you doing -T_

_Fell back asleep, just woke up. What up, girl? You already done with your work? I thought you would be there for a while? -Dan the Man_

_Well, I tried but, something happened. Meet me at Joe’s in 15? -T_

_Oooo sounds intriguing. I’ll be there. :) -Dan the Man_

Therese knew it would be impossible to get anything done today. She needed to talk to Dannie about what happened and she wanted to get his advice on what to do next. She had never done this with a woman before and was a bundle of nerves because of what she instantly felt for Carol. _Do all women feel this way when they fall for a woman?_ Therese picked up her bag and camera and left work to meet Dannie. She couldn’t wait to tell him about the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her life.

Fifteen minutes later, she made it to Joe’s. She ordered Dannie’s drink along with her own. As soon as the drinks were ready, Dannie walked in.

“Hey, Bel! What’s up?”

“Hey Dannie. You wanna sit by the window?”

“I don't care where we sit, I can’t wait to hear what you have to tell me!”

They sat in a booth by the window.

“Soooo, what has happened that has made you quit all of your work for the day?”

Therese detailed the events of the morning for Dannie. Describing everything for him. She told him how beautiful Carol was, how amazing she smelled and that they were definitely flirting with one another. She was honest when she told him that she had never been so instantly attracted to another woman in her entire life. He listened patiently as she spilled her guts to him. They ordered more coffee and some pastries. Therese was rambling because she was so nervous.

“Okay, okay calm down, Bel! This Carol has definitely lit a fire inside of you. If she’s as beautiful as you say she is then I don’t blame you.”

“Dannie, it’s not just that. I feel like I wanna know her and not just the way that you think. I don’t how to explain it.”

“How old is she?”

“I don’t know, mid thirties maybe.”

“Mmm, older woman, huh? So are you going to call her?”

Therese looked down at her hand still seeing Carol’s handwriting in her palm. She put a finger over it remembering how Carol held her hand and whispered in her ear. It made her shudder and she could still feel the exact way Carol held her hand. Suddenly it felt like her hand would catch fire.

“I want to but, I don’t know when I’m supposed to. I don’t want to seem desperate. How long am I supposed to wait?”

“Well, she is the one that gave you her number. Are you sure she’s not the one who’s desperate?”

“God, I don’t know. I’m so ignorant when it comes to these things. I just don’t want to over think this.”

“Just go home and call her. What have you got to lose? Maybe ask her to lunch. That is if she doesn’t ask you first.” Dannie grinned making Therese smile and roll her eyes.

“You know how I am. I’m shy. This would probably the boldest thing that I have ever done…...Fuck it! I’m going for it. I said I was going to be true to who I was when it comes to being with women. I’m gonna go for it. She’s sexy and wants me to call her. I don’t have anything to lose.”

“Alright, Bel-i-vet! That’s what I’m talking about. Go call that sexy cougar!”

“Dannie! You don’t if she is.”

“Who cares if she is. Just go for it. Live it up while you can!”

“Thanks for listening, Dannie. I really do appreciate it.”

“Anytime. You know I’m always here for you. Now go home and give your lady a call. I’ll pay for the coffee and pastries. You get the next one.”

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Please do, I can’t wait to hear everything!”

 

  
Therese walked up to her apartment thinking about what she would say. _Hey Carol, wanna get lunch? No…hey Carol, it’s Therese from the elevator. Oh my God, no. Hopefully, I’ll figure it out by the time I get on the phone with this woman._ Therese opened the door to her apartment and set her bag down. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. She grabbed the whisky on the counter and poured two fingers. _Just a little liquid courage._ She downed the whisky and picked up her phone. She opened her contacts and scrolled to “Carol”. _This is it, Belivet. Don’t back down now. Go for it, you can do this._ She pressed the button to call Carol.

 

 

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Carol?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Um, this is Therese…Belivet.”

“Therese, hello.” Carol’s smile was evident as she spoke. “How are you?”

“I’m well.” Therese was lying. _Yeah right. I can’t even fucking function just thinking about you._ “How are you?”

“I’m well. I’m so glad you called.” Carol’s mind was racing. _Oh my God, she called! Jesus, I can’t believe I’m talking to her._

“You are?” Therese couldn’t understand why this woman wanted anything to do with her.

“Of course.” Carol smiled. “I’m sorry I had to leave so quickly this morning but, I had somewhere that I had to be. I was just stopping by to drop off the announcement or else I would have stayed to ask you if you wanted to get coffee or lunch.” Carol knew this was a lie. She didn’t want to seem desperate. “Would you like to get lunch? I know a great place.”

“That would be great.” Therese was internally screaming.

“Can you meet me at Ginny’s cafe at one?” Carol hoped that she would say yes.

“Absolutely.” Therese tried not sound too eager.

“Fantastic. See you at one.”

“Sounds good. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Therese ended the call and felt relief for a minute. Then the nerves came back because she was actually going to meet this woman for lunch. Regardless, Therese couldn’t wait to meet Carol for lunch. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

 

  
Carol ended the call beaming and couldn’t wait to meet Therese for lunch. _I can’t believe she called. I can’t wait to see her._


	5. Sweet Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you're all enjoying the story so far. You've all been very kind and I'm inspired to write more because of it.

Therese needed a release from the events of the day so far. She felt like her life had changed drastically in the last few hours and she would be forever changed. When she woke up, she was Therese Belivet and in the last few hours she became someone she didn’t yet know. She was slowly getting to know this new bold woman she was becoming. The whole thing scared and excited her at the same time. She walked to her bedroom and stripped to her panties. She laid down on her bed and let her mind and hands wander. She reached for her panties and removed them taking notice to the fact that they were soaking. _If only these were Carol’s._ She wondered how Carol’s arousal smelled, what it tasted like and what she felt like against her own skin. She slowly moved her right hand down her torso to her wet, throbbing center. Her left hand moved to her breasts teasing her nipples slowly and circling her fingers over them, pinching so that they would stiffen. Therese envisioned Carol’s hands on her breasts instead of her own. Carol was going to help her cum whether Carol knew it or not. Therese felt how wet she had become thinking about the most gorgeous woman in the world. She moved her fingers down to her entrance lubricating her fingers and moving them slowly up through her folds to her clit. Therese envisioned Carol spreading Therese’s legs open wide only for her and it drove her crazy. She wanted that, to be open only for Carol, to be devoured by her beautiful mouth. She started making circles around her clit envisioning Carol’s mouth where her hand was. She thought about how Carol would lick the length of her vulva becoming drenched in Therese’s arousal, her face covered in Therese’s juices. The vision in her head almost sent her over the edge. She picked up her pace and her hips were moving faster now. In Therese’s mind, Carol moved her hands to the back of Therese’s knees pushing her legs up and out holding onto them so that she had full access to enter Therese with her tongue and fuck her relentlessly that way. Therese was almost there, slamming hard into her hand thinking about Carol. When she thought more about being fucked by Carol this way, it drove her crazy. She could almost feel Carol’s tongue on the inside of her stroking her walls. She bit her bottom lip. Her body stiffened and Therese came hard while stroking her clit furiously to prolong her orgasm. “Carol…” was all she could manage to breathe out.

Therese lay there, spent. She finally found some relief. When her breathing finally evened out, she grabbed her phone to check the time. T _welve o’clock. Better get a shower. Almost time to meet this woman again. It’s going to be hard to act normal now. But, God, I can’t wait to see her._ Therese took notice to how wet her sheets were. _Jesus, I need to change these. I didn’t think it was possible for this much to come out of one person._ She got up and showered quickly and got dressed. She put on a little make up, grabbed her bag and out the door she went. She was so giddy thinking about Carol but, feeling a little more at ease because of her sweet release. She took a taxi to Ginny’s Cafe.

  
__________

  
When she walked through the door of the cafe, Carol was already there. Therese knew it before she saw her. She could smell Carol. She would know that scent anywhere. It was seared into her memory.

“Therese!”

Carol was seated in the booth against the corner where the wall meets the window. She was facing the entrance so that she could see Therese when she entered. Therese walked over to the table and Carol stood up. Carol leaned in to hug the younger woman. Therese gave her a friendly hug and felt that it may have lingered a little longer than normal. Therese’s head was spinning from Carol’s scent. She loved the way Carol smelled. It was a combination of citrus and floral with a hint of amber. It fit Carol perfectly.

“Hi, Carol.” Therese smiled wide and they both sat down in the booth.

“I’m so glad that you could make it. I was hoping to be able to thank you for your help this morning.”

“It really was no trouble at all.”

“Were you able to get a lot of work done?”

“Some but, I don’t think that I was really into it today.”

“Do you often work Saturdays?”

The waiter came over to take their order. Carol ordered potato soup, coffee and water. Therese ordered the same. She didn’t care what she was eating, she only wanted to be there with Carol. When the waiter left, Therese answered Carol’s question.

“Usually, I go in for a little bit. The office has a different feel on a Saturday. There aren’t as many people there so it’s a little quieter. I like being in the office when I’m more alone to do my work. I could just stay at home but, I have more equipment at the office to get the work done.”

The waiter came back with their coffee and water.

“You must really enjoy what you do. I see that you take your camera everywhere.” Carol said nodding in the direction of Therese’s camera.

“Well, you never know when the right photographic opportunity will present itself. So, what is it that you do, Carol?”

Carol was nervous to answer the question for fear that she would be figured out. “I co-own a furniture store right down the street from the Times building. It’s called Second Chances. We mostly deal in antique furniture but, also get new pieces from time to time.”

“I’ve seen that place before. It has a beautiful store front! I stopped one morning to take a picture. I love the design on the front, the gold lettering really makes it pop. That’s really what caught my eye. I’ve never been in, though.”

“Thank you. I did the design on the store front. Abby insisted that I do it because she has no patience.” Carol laughed.

“Abby is the woman you own the store with?”

“Oh, yes, Abby is my dearest friend in the world. We’ve known each other for years.”

The waiter came back with their food. “Enjoy your meals, ladies.”

“Thank you.” Carol and Therese replied.

They started to eat their soup.

“You said that you like the office because it’s quiet. Is it too loud where you live?” Carol was curious.

“Oh, no I live alone. I just meant that I prefer the office on the weekends because it's quieter than it is during the week.”

“I see. If you don’t mind me asking, are you seeing anyone?” Carol hoped that she wasn’t.

“Not anymore. There was Richard but, I broke it off with him a couple of months ago. He didn’t take it well but, it wasn’t working for me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. It took a lot for me to get to that place. I was finally able to admit to myself that I’m…more attracted to women than men. It was really unfair to him and to myself to pretend to be something that I’m not.” Therese was trying to be as honest as possible.

There was silence as Carol was processing what Therese had just said.

“What about you, Carol? Are you seeing anyone?”

“Oh, I was married but, I’ve been divorced for just a little over 2 years.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. Divorced people are never sorry that they’re divorced. They're only sorry that they didn’t get divorced sooner.” Carol said with a smirk causing Therese to laugh. “However awful my marriage was, I did get my daughter out of it and she’s the best thing that ever happened to me. So, I suppose it wasn’t all bad.”

“You have a daughter?” Therese was curious. She wanted to know all about Carol.

“Mhmm…Rindy, she’s thirteen. I lucked out with that one. She’s the best thing I’ve ever done in my life. Fortunately, she’s not like most thirteen year old girls. I’m sure you can remember what it was like to be thirteen. It’s a tough age for a girl.”

“I do remember, I hated that age. Everything was so awkward.” Therese laughed causing Carol to do the same.

“She’s a good kid, though. Her father and I share custody of her. We both have her for two weeks and then trade off.”

“Do you have her now? I wouldn’t want to keep you from her.”

“You’re sweet. No, she went with her father last night. I hate when she leaves, though. I get so lonely without her.”

“I’m sorry.” There was a silence. _Think of something Therese._ “I’d love to show you my picture of the store front sometime. It’s one of my favorite pictures.”

“I’d love that.” Carol smiled and Therese noticed the slight creases around her mouth and eyes. “I’d love to see your work sometime if you wouldn’t mind showing it to me.”

“Absolutely. You’d have to come to my apartment. All of my work is there…Are you free to come by tonight?”

“Yes, I’d love to.” Carol didn't care how eager she sounded.

The waiter brought the check by and before Therese could offer to pay, Carol handed her credit card to the waiter.

“I insist on paying. I wanted to thank you for being such a help to me earlier.”

“Are you sure? I have money.”

“Yes, darling.” Carol winked at Therese causing her to blush. Carol loved the way she could easily make Therese blush with just a wink.

Therese gave Carol her address and told her to come to her place around seven. Carol asked if she should bring anything.

“Maybe some wine. But, I’ll buy the food tonight. It’s my turn.”

“Alright.”

They both left the cafe together.

“Well, I’ll see you tonight.” Therese smiled.

“I can’t wait.” Carol leaned in to hug Therese and turned to walk down the street. She turned around and waved goodbye to Therese.

Therese stood there smiling and took a taxi home. She needed to clean up her apartment starting with those dirty sheets. She wanted everything to be perfect for Carol. She also needed to call Dannie and fill him in on the details.


	6. Bella Donna

When Therese walked through her apartment door, she felt like her apartment wasn’t good enough for Carol. She worked hard cleaning it up to put everything in it’s right place. She cleaned like a mad woman and made sure to change the sheets on her bed. She called Dannie to tell him the details of her lunch with Carol and how Carol would be coming by her apartment tonight. He wished her luck and told her to keep him updated. She jumped in the shower and made sure to shave everything she needed to… _just in case. Could she possibly want to? I’m game if she is…Calm yourself._ Therese made sure she looked good but, not desperate. She didn’t want to overdo it. She went for casual. T-shirt, jeans and light make up. She chose to leave her hair down and the straight brunette hair fell just above her shoulders. She kept telling herself she wanted to get a haircut but, never quite found the time and found it easier to just pull it up in a pony tail for work. She opened her phone and texted Carol.

_Are you okay with pizza tonight? -T_

It only took a few minutes for Carol to answer but, to Therese it felt like a lifetime.

_Sounds good to me. ;) -C_

Therese started blushing. _She’s winking at me through a text and I’m blushing. Jesus, what this woman does to me._

_Ok. What do you want on it? -T_

_Whatever you want, I’m flexible… -C_

_Is that so? You may have to show me… -T_  
She hesitated before sending the message. _Maybe this is a little too much, I don’t wanna scare her. I’m pretty sure she was flirting. Fuck it._ She sent the text.

_I wouldn’t mind that ;) -C_

Therese reread the message five times to make sure she had read it right.

_See you soon! -T_

_Looking forward to it! -C_

_She’s such a flirt! I’m hyperventilating and she isn’t even here yet._ Therese ordered the pizza fifteen minutes before Carol was set to arrive. At seven o’clock there was a buzz for Therese’s apartment. She buzzed to let Carol in. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tried to steady her breathing. She heard the gentle knock on her door. _She’s here. Just breathe._ She felt like she would probably have to remind herself to breathe any time she was in the presence of Carol. She opened the front door and there stood Carol smiling. Their height difference was slightly more evident without Therese having any shoes on. Carol looked incredible. She wore a black lightweight v cut sweater that was low cut, a pair of jeans that fit her snug in all the right places and a pair of sexy black boots that rode up her leg and stopped just below her knee. She had on a beautiful shade of red lipstick that Therese was sure only Carol could pull off. She had her hair pulled back just like earlier and Therese once again noticed the locket that was placed perfectly on her chest right above her beautiful cleavage. _There’s no hope for me now. Try not to look directly at her cleavage._ Therese wanted to bury her face in Carol’s breasts right then and there. _Oh no, I'm done. Bury me now. Here lies Therese Belivet, cause of death: Carol Aird's spectacular breasts. At least she was happy when she died. And that scent. God, I hope I can make it through the night._

“Hi, Carol.” Therese loved saying her name. It felt sacred to her.

“Hello, Therese” said Carol in a low voice while smiling. She loved the way that Carol said her name. She made her name sound so sexy. She never heard anyone say it the way this beauty did and it sent chills down her spine.

“Please, come in.”

“Thank you.”

Therese shut the door behind them and when she turned around, Carol embraced her gently kissing her cheek and pulled back. Therese hated leaving her embrace.

“Thank you for having me over. I brought some wine. Do you have some glasses?”

“Yes, I’ll take it and pour some for us. You can have a look around at the photos, they’re on all the walls. My apartment’s not much but, make yourself at home.”

Carol took off her boots and set down her purse. She saw the framed photos on every wall that she could see. There were all kinds of photographs. She walked into the living room and hanging directly above the t.v. was the photograph she took of the furniture store front. Carol smiled as she spotted it. She couldn’t believe that Therese had placed it in such an open spot for anyone to see. It made her happy knowing that a part of her had been right there out in the open of Therese’s apartment for anyone to see. It was a beautiful picture. As she looked at some of the others, she saw how talented Therese was.

“Did you see the one of the store?” Therese asked handing Carol a glass of wine.

“Thank you. I did. It’s beautiful. You’re very talented.”

“Thank you. The ones that I hang on my walls aren't necessarily the best that I have. They’re just the ones that I enjoy looking at the most.”

“Well, they’re all very beautiful. I love your work. I only wish that I had an eye for photography like yours. I wouldn’t know the first thing about a camera.”

“I can teach you sometime, if you want. It’s not that complicated.” Therese felt more at ease with some wine in her.

The door buzzed. “Food’s here. I’ll be right back.” Therese went down stairs to get the pizza and Carol looked around at more of the pictures. She saw one of Therese standing between two men who kissed either of her cheeks. It made Carol smile.

When Therese came back through the door, Carol asked her who they were.

“Oh, the one on the right with the dark hair is Dannie. He’s my best friend in the world. The one on the left is his brother, Phil. They’re really great guys.”

“It’s a cute picture.” Carol smiled at Therese. Carol wished that she was one of the guys in the picture.

“Thanks. They’re goofballs but, I love them.”

Carol spotted a record player and asked Therese if she could play some music.

“Sure there are a bunch of records over in the corner, feel free to play whatever you want.”

Carol rifled through the records. Therese had a variety of music.

“Are you a Fleetwood Mac fan? You have quite a few of their records.”

“I’m more of a Stevie Nicks fan than anything else but, I do love Fleetwood Mac.”

Carol found a Stevie Nicks record and played it. Soon the room was filled with Stevie Nicks singing Bella Donna.

“Good choice.”

“Thanks, this is my favorite Stevie Nicks album.” Carol smiled.

“Mine, too.” Therese smiled back.

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

Carol walked into the kitchen and Therese grabbed two plates from the cabinet. They both put some pizza on their plates, grabbed their glasses of wine and walked out to Therese’s small balcony. They sat at the table eating, drinking, listening to the music and talking. Carol asked her about her family and childhood. She told Carol about how she came to love photography. Therese asked her about her divorce and marriage to Harge. They found it easy to speak to each other.

“This apartment’s small but, I think I would go crazy if I didn’t have this tiny balcony.”

“I like it.”

Therese excused herself to use the bathroom. She flipped the record before she walked down the hall. She needed a minute to contain herself. She splashed some water on her face to cool off and then returned to the balcony. She found that Carol had refilled their glasses with more wine. They were working on the second bottle at this point and all Therese wanted to do was kiss Carol.

“Can I tell you something, Therese?”

“Anything.” Her heart began beating fast.

“It’s going to sound silly but, the announcement for the paper…it was just…an excuse to talk to you. I had seen you before walking to work in the morning…I would watch for you to walk by…from the moment I saw you…well…I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m sorry if it seems that I’ve deceived you in a way but, I really just want to be completely honest with you…because I really like being with you.”

“Wow.” Therese was floored. She had no idea that Carol was the one who was chasing after her. She loved it. Her arousal grew with the thought that this goddess in front of her wanted her and wanted to be with her.

“You don’t have to say anything, Therese. I just don’t want to feel like I’m lying to you in any way…would you dance with me?”

“I’d love to.”

Carol took Therese’s hand and pulled her close settling her hands on Therese’s lower back. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol and rested her head on her shoulder. Her senses were alive with Carol. She could hear Carol breathing, feel and see her chest moving up and down against her body and smell Carol’s perfume. The only thing she wanted to do was taste Carol. Any part of her. Her skin, her lips, between her legs. Anywhere that her mouth could take her on Carol’s body, she wanted to go. They danced unhurried to Leather and Lace while their hands wandered over each other’s backs. Therese let out a small moan and she could feel Carol smile. She was keenly aware of every part of Carol that was touching her. Her desire for her had been growing all night. She knew her panties were soaked again, she could feel it. When the song was over, they didn’t let go. They stayed there swaying.  
“Carol?”

“Yes, darling.”

“I like being with you, too.”

“I know” Carol said smiling.

Therese pulled back to look into Carol’s eyes. They were dark with desire.

“Therese…can I kiss you?”

Therese wrapped her hand around Carol’s neck and pulled her lips to her own. She parted her lips and so did Carol, their tongues meeting each other. Now, all of her senses were overflowing with Carol. She tasted better than Therese could ever imagine. Their kiss was slow and their tongues moved together in a dance that felt perfect to both of them. The kiss got deeper as a need in both of them was rising fast. Therese moaned into Carol’s mouth making Carol do the same. Carol pulled back first. Therese saw her lips swollen and the lipstick smeared on her. She took pride in the fact that she was reason for her swollen lips and smudged lipstick. It made her desire for Carol grow even more. She could feel her clit throbbing harder than it ever had before. They were both breathing heavily.

“Therese, I need you. Will you let me make love to you?”

Her reply was breathy, “yes”.


	7. GDFR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. Hope you all enjoy. :)  
> Thank you all for your awesome comments.

“Are you sure, darling? I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I’m sure.”  
Carol brought a hand up to Therese’s face to caress her cheek. “Therese, have you ever been with a woman?”

“No but, I’m ready. I know for sure that I want to be with you. I’ve had sex before so, I’m not a virgin. I’ve never felt like this before, Carol. It’s all so overwhelming…the way that I feel about you.”

“It usually is with women.” Carol smiled.

“Have you been with women before?”

“One woman. You’ll be the second.”

“Did it feel like this?”

Carol smiled affectionately at her. “Not as intense as it feels with you, sweetheart.” She kissed Therese again and slowly pulled back. “I have to tell you I don’t normally do this.”

“What?”

“Sleep with someone I just met. This is a first for me.”

“Me, too. Only I’ve never done any of this.”

“Are you absolutely sure that you want this?”

“I am.”

“I want you to know that I don’t expect you to reciprocate my actions. I want to make love to you more than I ever have to anyone. I really don’t expect you to do the same. I only want you to be comfortable.” Carol’s eyes were dark. She wanted Therese. She wanted to make her feel like she never had before. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Follow me.” Therese took Carol’s soft hand and led her to the bedroom.

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese and pulled her close kissing her deep and hard. Therese’s moaning only seemed to make Carol’s desire grow more and more. Carol could feel the wetness between her legs starting to soak her panties. She reached down for the hem of Therese’s shirt pulling it up over her head slowly taking in the younger woman’s body. She reached around to unhook her bra pulling it off. She enjoyed the sight of Therese’s breasts and cupped them with her hands. Therese tilted her head back and moaned with pleasure. Carol leaned down and took one of Therese’s nipples in her mouth sucking slow, circling her tongue around it then moved to the other one. She felt them harden in her mouth and when they did, she sucked just a little harder. She kissed her way up Therese’s breasts to her neck sucking, nipping and soothing with her mouth. She looked into Therese’s dark eyes.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want. I want to pleasure exactly the way you want me to. Alright?”

“Alright…Can I take off your shirt and bra?”

Carol nodded. Therese pulled Carol’s shirt up over her head relishing in Carol’s smooth silky skin. She took off her bra and threw it on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She was excited for the moment that she would see, feel and taste Carol’s breasts. She loved the way they looked. She cupped her breasts, loving the feeling of touching Carol so intimately. She loved the way they felt in her hands. She took one of Carol’s nipples in her mouth. Adjusting to the new delicious feeling of making Carol’s nipple hard in her mouth, she circled her nipple and ran her teeth over it and sucked lightly. Carol loved Therese’s mouth on her. “You can suck harder.” Therese did not disappoint and Carol moaned while holding onto Therese’s head. Carol brought Therese’s head back up to her face.

“Lay down, sweetheart.” Therese did as she was told. She adjusted her head on the pillows and Carol positioned herself on her knees between Therese’s legs. She unzipped Therese’s jeans and pulled them off and then did the same with her own. They were both in only their panties. Carol saw the wet spot on Therese’s underwear and smiled deviously. “Well, someone’s excited” Carol said with a smirk. She reached out to touch it and rubbed Therese’s clit over her soaking panties. Therese moaned in pleasure while throwing her head back. Carol brought her nose down to where her hand was and she inhaled Therese’s sex.

“You smell so good.”

“What are you doing to me, Carol?” Therese said breathlessly. She was in complete ecstasy.  
Carol brought her mouth back to Therese’s and kissed her again. Then kissed down her neck and over her breasts while raking her nails over her skin. She kissed and sucked her lower abdomen. Therese was delicious and she wanted to kiss every part of her. Carol took off her own panties and then slowly pulled off Therese’s. She was in love with the sight before her, Therese laying there waiting for Carol to make love to her. She sat there for a minute just taking it all in. “Spread your legs for me, baby.” Therese did but, she felt shy and covered her eyes with her forearm. “Therese, look at me.” She moved her arm and looked into Carol’s eyes.

“You don’t have to cover your face. You don’t have to be afraid with me…you may even enjoy watching what I’m going to do to you.”

Carol brought her mouth to Therese’s mound. She took her tongue from her entrance sliding it up to her clit. Carol let out a moan and Therese gasped. “You’re so wet.” Carol continued to circle her clit in lazy circles. She wrapped her arm underneath Therese’s right thigh to steady herself.

“Oh, Carol…” Therese could barely get out the words.

She didn’t want to make her cum just yet. She wanted to prolong her time on Therese’s center as long as she could. She took her other hand and spread Therese’s lips open. She flattened her tongue and licked the length of her lapping up as much of Therese’s juices that she could. She sucked her in, up and down as much as she could. The sounds that Carol was making were nothing that Therese had heard before. She loved it because it was Carol that was making them come from the both of them. She watched Carol, enthralled in what she was doing to her. “Fuck…it feels…so…fucking…good.”

Carol pulled back. “Your pussy tastes so good, baby.” She dove back down into Therese. Therese’s moans were becoming louder. She never had anyone talk to her like that but, she loved it coming from Carol.

Carol alternated between sucking, licking and circling her clit. “Therese, do you want me to fuck you?”

“No, keep doing what you’re doing…fuck, it feels so good.”

Carol continued and Therese grabbed Carol’s head pulling her in closer. Her hips started moving and Carol pulled them down holding her to the bed. She ate Therese like she never had with anyone. She loved the way she tasted. Carol was hungry and she was going to eat as much of Therese as she could. Therese was dripping from Carol’s actions. She knew she was close. “Carol…I’m…I…I’m gonna…cum.”

“Carol…Carol…Carol…” Therese was panting her name.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum in my mouth, please.” She begged for it.

That sent Therese over the edge. Her body stiffened and Therese’s moans were louder and louder. Carol kept licking and sucking her clit. She felt the rush of warmth hit her chin.

“Oh, Carol…Carol…”

When Therese’s orgasm was over, Carol moved down to Therese’s entrance lapping up all of Therese’s cum that she could. Therese reached down to pull Carol up. Carol moved up to lay down beside Therese. She kissed Carol tasting herself on Carol’s mouth. She was surprised that she didn’t taste awful. She wasn’t sure what to expect. They laid there letting their breathing even out just gazing into each others eyes. Carol brushed Therese’s hair back from her face and wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead.

“How was that for you, darling?”

“No one’s ever done that to me before.”

“No one’s ever gone down on you?”

“Well no, but, I meant that no one’s ever made love to me like that. No one’s ever talked to me like that, never made me feel that good. None of it.”

“I’m sorry if the dirty talk was too much. I just couldn’t help myself but-“

Therese cut her off. “Don’t apologize, I loved it. It was very, very sexy.” Therese smiled wide and so did Carol. “I don’t know where you learned to do all of that but, your mouth is incredible.” Carol had a slight blush creep on to her cheeks. “Are you blushing?!” Therese asked, surprised.

“Maybe a little.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who does.” Therese smiled. “Do you want me to do that to you?” Therese’s voice was small.

“Darling, I don’t expect you to do any of that. I didn’t make love to you expecting you to do the same to me. I _wanted_ to do that to you.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. I’m afraid that I would be able to do it right.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“Will you let me touch you?”

“Yes, if you want to.”

“I do but, I’m afraid that I won’t know what to do.”

“I’ll help you.”

Therese moved her hand down Carol’s body settling between her thighs. Carol spread her legs open for Therese. She could feel how wet Carol was and reveled in the truth that it was because of her. Carol whispered in Therese’s ear. “Start out by doing what _you_ know feels good to you.” Therese started making circles on Carol’s hood. She knew she was doing something write because of the moans she was eliciting from Carol. “Put your fingers inside me.” Carol was dripping and Therese felt like she was going to explode again. Therese put one finger in letting Carol adjust. She started pulling in and out of Carol. “Another finger.” Therese fucked Carol with two fingers now. “Faster, baby. Fuck me harder.” She fucked her harder and harder while Carol brought her hand down to rub her clit. Therese dipped her head onto Carol’s breast and began sucking hard remembering that’s how Carol liked it. Carol let out a loud moan.

“Therese…oh fuck yes…Therese…you feel…oh…so good”

Therese could begin to feel the walls around her fingers tighten. She felt Carol go rigid and the rush of Carol’s cum in her hand. She slowed her movements and Carol kissed her so soft. She pulled out of Carol with her hand covered in Carol’s cum. She looked at Carol and then at her hand and brought it to her mouth. She needed to know how she tasted. When she sucked her fingers, Carol’s eyes went dark. “Mmmm, you taste good.”


	8. Wake Up Exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Carol woke up first, looking for her phone. She couldn’t remember what she did with it last night. It didn’t surprise her considering what happened. _God, that was amazing. I’ve never felt like that with anyone. She makes me feel incredible. I had no clue that she would taste that good. I can still smell her on me._ She inhaled deeply indulging in Therese’s essence. Carol was salivating just thinking about last night and her clit started throbbing. _Calm down._ She crawled out of the bed not wanting to disturb Therese. She looked for something to cover herself with. She found a bathrobe and wrapped it around her. She walked out to make some coffee and breakfast. It took a minute but, she found everything that she needed. She found her phone in her purse. She had new messages from Abby. She opened them and started laughing reading Abby’s messages.

_How’d everything go with Therese? -A_

_I take it that you not answering my first text means that you’re “busy”? ;) -A_

_Still nothing? Haha! It must be good! Don’t do anything I would do! I hope that you’re really busy and enjoying yourself or enjoying that cute thing! Love ya! -A_

_I did enjoy myself…among other things. ;) -C_

_Well, well…it lives! So, did you make it home last night? -A_

_I just got your texts. What do you think? -C_

_WOOOHOOOO!!!!! Get it, girl! And…. -A_

_And…I’m not giving you all the dirty details. But, it was a wonderful night. OMG, Abby, I’m doomed with this one! -C_

_Wow, that good, huh? -A_

_I’ve never felt this way… -C_

_Yay! Sooo happy for you! Well, don’t let me keep you from doing whatever it is that you’re doing. ;) I’ll talk to you later. -A_

_Thanks, Abby. Love you! -C_

Carol finished fixing breakfast and walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed watching Therese sleep.

Therese awoke gently to scent of coffee and bacon filling her nostrils. Then she was keenly aware of the smell that was only Carol. That scent alone stirred desire in her. Her clit was instantly throbbing with the familiar scent that was Carol. She hummed when she thought about her. Then Therese felt like she was being watched. She opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. She knew she could wake up to this vision every morning. The sun shined on Carol’s skin, face and her golden locks. She smiled affectionately at Carol and Carol smiled back at her.

“Good morning, angel.” Carol brought her hand to Therese’s cheek.

“You’re the one who looks like an angel. You’re so beautiful.” Carol was wearing Therese’s white cotton robe. Carol could make a paper bag look good on her.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m wearing your robe.”

“I’d rather you not wear anything…” Therese smiled nervously. Carol removed the robe and joined Therese in bed, both of them naked pressing against each other.

“Is this better, darling?” Carol asked smirking.

“Much better.”

Carol propped her elbow up on the pillow placing her head in her hand snaking her arm around the curve of Therese’s waist and settling it on Therese’s lower back pulling the younger woman close to her. Therese rested her head against Carol’s chest and moved her arm around Carol just as Carol had done to her. She inhaled Carol’s scent nuzzling her head further into Carol. Carol kissed her softly on her head and Therese kissed Carol on her collarbone. She could lay with Carol naked every day for the rest of her life. The rest of the world could fall away for all she cared. She never felt this way in her life. If the world ended right then and there, Therese couldn’t care less because she would die in Carol’s arms. The perfect ending to her life. Unexpectedly, doubt crept into Therese’s thoughts. _What if I’m not enough for this woman? I have nothing to offer her. What could she possible see in me? What could she possibly want from me? No…stop it. Just enjoy this as long as it lasts. She’s right here with you now and that’s all that matters._

“If you keep kissing me like that, we may never leave this bed.”

“That's my goal. I wanna lay with you just like this all day.” Therese said and continued to press sloppy, wet kisses to Carol’s collarbone.

“So do I but, I’m hungry. I made breakfast for us. Let’s go eat.” Carol got out of the bed.

Therese whined at the loss of contact from Carol’s body.

“Come on, darling. We have all day to lay naked in bed together.”

“Okay, fine. But, I want you back in this bed with me with nothing on afterwards.”

“Miss Belivet, is that an order?” Carol smirked.

“It is.”

“Well, what happens if I break the rules?”

“Why don’t you break them and find out what happens?”

“I think I just might.” Carol raised an eyebrow causing Therese to smile.

Carol put on the robe she had thrown on the floor and walked to the kitchen to eat. Therese found some shorts and a t-shirt and brought her fingers up to her nose inhaling what was left of Carol on them. She loved the strong scent that was left there. Her desire for Carol was becoming strong. She wanted to make love to Carol ignorance be damned. She would have Carol before the day was over.

“Are you coming, sleepyhead?”

_Almost…_

“Your food’s getting cold.”

“I’m coming!” _Oh how those words had such a different meaning from when I said them last night._

Therese drug herself to the kitchen. Once she started eating, she realized how hungry she was. They were both hungrier than they thought, eating in silence and giggling like children at how ravenous they were. They both felt better with some food in them. Therese put the dishes in the sink and sat back down enjoying her coffee. Carol was drinking her coffee looking Therese up and down, smiling. Therese thought about Carol in her robe with nothing on underneath it.

“What?” Therese asked confused by Carol’s gaze.

“You.”

“What about me?”

“You’re cute sitting there.”

Therese blushed and tried to divert her eyes from Carol’s gaze.

“How do you feel this morning, sweetheart?” Carol asked.

“Like a different woman.” Therese’s cheeks were as red as a lobster. “How do you feel?”

“Sore…but a good sore.” Carol winked.

Therese thought back to when she was inside Carol. She never saw a more stunning sight than watching Carol open her legs for her letting Therese enter and fuck her…hard. She enjoyed fucking Carol and couldn’t wait to put her mouth on her. She couldn’t wait for that new sensation.

“Would you stay with me today? I’m not keeping you from doing anything am I?”

“I will and would love nothing more than to stay with you all day.”

Therese walked over to Carol and pulled her hand up kissing the back of it. She could smell her sex on Carol’s hand. She shuddered thinking about Carol’s mouth in such an intimate place on her body. No one had ever put their mouth on her like that…there.

“Do you want to take that robe off again and get back into bed with me?”

“If you’ll allow me to put on some music…absolutely. I don’t want to disobey orders.”

“I’ll allow it but, after the music…bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Therese could hardly wait to get back in bed with Carol, both of them naked. Carol put on some music and went back to the bedroom. Therese was already in bed. Carol stood beside the bed looking at Therese with desire.

“I gave you orders, remember?” Therese said sternly.

“I do remember.”

“And are you trying to disobey them? You know you’re supposed to take off that robe.”

“Why don’t you take it off for me?” Carol’s grey eyes becoming darker as she challenged Therese.

Therese sat up on the edge of the bed pulling Carol toward her. She pulled the knot out and let it fall. The robe fell open and Carol’s flat stomach was directly in front of her. She looked at the mound of soft curls. She could see that Carol was wet. She looked slowly up Carol’s body seeing that her nipples were hard. She could see them straining against the fabric. Therese reached up and felt them through the robe. They were hard and Therese was fondling Carol’s breasts in both of her hands while pinching her nipples. Carol tilted her head back and let out a soft moan.

Therese opened the robe so that she could feel Carol’s naked breasts. She slid her hands to the back of Carol’s thighs under her robe encouraging Carol to straddle her lap. When Carol sat on her lap, Therese took one of her breasts in her mouth sucking and biting her nipple while pinching the other one with her fingers. The sensation almost drove Carol over the edge. Carol was becoming wetter and Therese had to feel how wet she made Carol. She put her other hand on Carol’s pussy immediately meeting the liquid that was pooling. Therese moaned still sucking Carol’s breast. She started rubbing Carol’s pussy all over. “You’re pussy’s so wet.” Carol moaned at the statement. She loved dirty talk and hoped that she was the one that brought that out in Therese.

Therese could feel herself becoming wetter by the second. She loved the way Carol’s pussy felt in her hand, swollen and wet. She swiped her finger from Carol’s entrance up to her clit. Carol thought she might just cum from the treatment that Therese was giving her.

Therese removed her hand from Carol’s breast and replaced her hand with her mouth. She took her free hand moving it around to Carol’s ass caressing it. Carol moaned loud. “Fuck..Therese.” Therese smiled while sucking and biting Carol’s nipple. She started rubbing Carol’s clit. She could feel Carol’s hips rocking back and forth. She took her hand off of Carol’s ass and wrapped her arm around Carol's lower back to steady her.

“Therese..I need you.”

Therese pulled off of Carol’s breast causing a whimper from Carol. “What do you need, baby? Tell me exactly what you want.” They were both breathing heavily.

“I need your fingers inside me. Please.”

“Is that it?”

“No…I need you to keep sucking my nipples…hard…and I need you to fuck me hard. Oh..please fuck me Therese. Make me cum.”

Therese simultaneously lunged for Carol’s other nipple sucking it hard and slammed into Carol's dripping entrance with two fingers. “FUCK!” Carol cried out. “Don’t stop!” Therese had no intention of doing that. Carol rocked hard against Therese’s hand. Carol could feel the palm of Therese’s hand hit her throbbing clit every time Therese slammed into her pussy. Carol was almost there. She could feel Therese moaning against her.

Carol was in a state of euphoria. No one ever made her feel that way. So turned on, so…loved. No one ever took the time to fully appreciate Carol the way that they should have. Therese did. Therese treated her body like a temple. She worshipped every part of it. Carol felt so completely loved by this woman that she barely knew.

Therese could feel Carol’s luscious walls start to tighten around her fingers. “Therese..fuck..I’m gonna..cum..oh fuck.” Carol’s body stilled and she cried out Therese’s name just like she wanted to the moment she first heard it from Therese.

Therese felt the rush of Carol’s cum on her hand. Carol came hard. Therese smiled knowing that she could do that to this gorgeous woman. She slowed her hand after Carol came, still moving in and out just reveling in Carol’s orgasm trying to help bring her down. She pulled her mouth off of Carol’s nipple and kissed her between her breasts resting her forehead there. She pulled her fingers out of Carol and Carol slumped down on Therese.

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol, happy to be holding her in her lap.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Therese brought her mouth to Carol’s kissing her delicately. “You’re more than welcome.”

“Maybe I should disobey the rules more often.”

“I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what does everyone think so far? Please let me know!


	9. Sable on Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you will all enjoy this one. ;)

“It’s too bad I don’t smoke anymore because I could definitely use a cigarette right now.” Carol was still straddling Therese’s lap.

“I think I might have a pack here somewhere.”

“Do you smoke?”

“Not usually but, sometimes I’ll have one.”

“Well then, my dear, let’s have cigarette.”

Carol was slow to move with her legs being so weak. Therese dressed and met Carol on the balcony to smoke. Therese watched Carol smoke. _God, she looks sexy smoking a cigarette. Is there anything that this woman does that doesn’t look sexy?!_

“Aaahhh, that cigarette after sex feels so good.” Carol was silent for a moment enjoying her cigarette. “It’s hard to believe that you’ve never been with a woman. What you do to me is something that no other person ever has.” Carol leaned back in the chair spent from how Therese expertly handled her.

“You told me last night to do to you what feels good to me but…you’re also not shy to tell me what you want.”

“Have you never told anyone what you wanted?”

“No but, I’ve also never been asked?”

“Well, don’t be afraid to tell me what you want. I always want to know, sweetheart. It’s the only way that I’ll be able to please you.”

“I always feel so embarrassed saying anything during sex.”

“You were vocal just a few minutes ago.” Carol raised her eyebrows. “Did I bring that out in you?”

“Yes.” She diverted her eyes from Carol. Therese felt her cheeks becoming hot. Embarrassed at the way she spoke to Carol when she fucked her moments ago.

“I’m glad. I don’t want you to feel embarrassed about it. I loved it and I always will.” She tried to relax Therese. “Therese, how many men have you been with?”

“Just the one. Why?”

“You’re so young. I would never be able to tell by what you do to me. I can’t believe I haven’t asked you this yet but, how old are you?”

“Twenty three. How old are you?”

Carol hesitated. “Thirty six…is that a problem for you?”

“No, is my age a problem for you?”

“No, darling.” Carol smiled affectionately at her. She finished her cigarette. “I need to take a shower, sweetheart. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Do you want me to join you?” Therese smiled coyly.

“I’m afraid if you do, I’ll never get myself washed.”

Therese gave Carol a towel, toothbrush, hairbrush and then Carol went to shower. Therese went to look for her phone. She was sure she had messages from Dannie. When she found it, she was right.

_Ayo, how’d it go with the dream boat? -Dannie_

_Must be good cuz I haven’t heard anything from you since yesterday. Hope you’re having fun, Bel! -Dannie_

_It’s going very well. I see you changed your signature. -T_

_Hey there! It’s about time I hear from you! Must have been a long night! -Dannie_

_And morning… :) -T_

_WHOA!!! Congratulations! -Dannie_

_Thanks! -T_

_Is she still there? -Dannie_

_Yep, probably will be all day ;) -T_

_Well, you better get back to it…have fun! -Dannie_

_I will! -T_

Therese heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Carol came out of the bathroom. “Aahh, that felt so good.”

“Better than me?”

“Never. Shower’s all yours.”

Therese walked to Carol giving her a kiss and went to shower. Carol picked up her phone to see a missed call from Rindy. She called her back.

“Mom?”

“Is everything alright, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were. I know you don’t like it when I come to dad’s.”

“I don’t mind, I just miss you.”

“I miss you too, mom. Are you keeping yourself busy while I’m gone?”

_Oh boy, I am…_

“Yes, honey. I’m alright. Thanks for checking in on your old mother.”

“You’re not old, would you stop that?!” Carol laughed. “Are you doing anything today?” She heard the shower turn off, saw Therese coming out of the bathroom and smiled at her.

“No sweetheart, just at a friend’s.” She winked at Therese.

“Alright mom, I’ll let you go. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Be good. Bye.”

Therese heard the “I love you” and so wished that it had been meant for her. _Do I want this woman to love me? I think I’m falling in love with her._

“That was Rindy. She was calling to check on me. Making sure her mom is okay while she’s gone. She knows that I miss her terribly when she leaves.”

“That’s sweet of her.”

Carol walked over to Therese and pulled her against her body fast, slamming them together. “But, I didn’t tell her that I’ve been busy fucking the most beautiful woman in the world.” Therese moaned and grabbed Carol’s neck pulling her mouth on her own.

She wondered if she would ever get enough of Carol. Carol was a woman who was so sure of herself, always knowing what she wants and vocalizing her wants and needs. Therese envied that and hoped to be like that one day. Therese wished to have a body that was as womanly as Carol’s. She didn’t care for her own. She didn’t have the curves or breasts that Carol did and felt that her own body was inferior. She was slim and thought her body to be boyish. But, _Carol_ ….Carol was a woman. A real woman with beautiful curves that had to have been sculpted and the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. She had the perfect jawline, face and skin that Therese could run her tongue along and taste until the day she died. Carol was the sculpture of what all women should look like.

She kissed Carol hard, their mouths slamming together. Tongues searching each other in a sloppy kiss, each trying to desperately suck on one another’s tongues. Therese reached down to grab Carol’s perfect ass. She squeezed and felt Carol lightly moan. She backed Carol up against the wall. Therese pulled back.

“You already know that you’re not allowed to wear that robe today.”

“But, I enjoy breaking the rules with you.” Carol untied the knot and let the robe fall open. “Is this better?”

Therese stood back to admire the perfection that was Carol. Her beautiful creamy skin, her flat stomach and her beautiful blonde curls between her legs. The robe covered most of Carol’s breasts but, Therese could see where they started on her inner chest. The way they hung so perfectly on her. Therese moved the robe out of the way to expose Carol’s breasts. She noticed the marks that she left on Carol’s breasts and chest from earlier. It made her happy. Carol was hers, marked by Therese in a spot that no one but she would see.

“Perfect. Much better. Carol, you're so beautiful.”

She grabbed the back of Carol’s neck pulling Carol’s mouth back down to hers again continuing to kiss her as hard as before. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese. Therese moved her thigh between Carol’s legs and felt the wet spot there get wetter as Carol ground her hips against Therese’s thigh. She loved all of Carol and loved the way that the most intimate part of Carol was rubbing against her thigh. She could feel her slick folds slipping on her.

She starting kissing Carol’s neck nipping lightly and kissing the hollow of her neck. When she got to her chest she was sucking and biting lightly then soothing with her tongue. She brought her hands to Carol’s breasts pinching and rolling Carol’s hard nipples between her fingers. She loved making Carol moan that way.

“Carol?” Therese’s breathing was becoming heavier.

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“Will you let me make love to you…the way you did to me last night?”

“Are you sure that you want to? I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. Please?”

“Yes.”

Therese kissed a path down Carol’s body kissing her lower abdomen. She kneeled down in front of Carol and placed her hands on Carol’s hips digging her fingers into the soft skin there. Her thumbs massaging the skin over Carol’s exquisite hip bones. She planted wet kisses on Carol’s thighs sliding her hands around to Carol’s ass caressing the soft flesh. “Oh..Therese.” She then ran them down the back of Carol’s legs and pulled on her knees for Carol to open her legs. Carol parted her legs exposing herself to Therese. She watched the younger woman’s eyes grow dark.

“Is this what you want, Therese?” She moved her pussy closer to Therese’s face.

“Take off that robe. I wanna see what your body looks like when I make you cum.”

Carol moaned and did as she was told. She ran her fingers through Therese’s hair. Therese saw Carol’s glistening slit and rubbed her nose in the soft curls in front of her. She moved further in rubbing her nose on the top of Carol’s folds. Carol gasped at the sensation. Therese loved the way Carol smelled. She was breathing hot against Carol's pussy. She pressed her face against Carol’s wet center holding it there enjoying the way Carol’s pussy felt against her face, reveling in Carol’s aroma. She moaned into Carol.

“Why are you teasing me like this? I need you…so bad, Therese.”

“What do you need?” Therese pulled off of Carol just far enough to speak.

“I need your mouth on me. I need your tongue on me.”

Therese softly kissed Carol’s pussy. “Where do you want it, Carol?” She was definitely teasing.

“On my cunt…please.”

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Still teasing.

“Fuck, I want it so bad, Therese. I wanna feel your tongue on my cunt. I need it. Please…please…please.” Carol was begging and Therese could feel her own clit throbbing at the words that Carol spoke.

Therese pressed her mouth on to Carol’s pussy, rubbing her face back and forth to spread Carol’s outer lips so that she could reach her juicy center. She brought her tongue out to finally taste Carol for the first time. She was not disappointed by the liquid that she found. She opened her mouth wide sucking in Carol’s pussy trying to suck the juices out of Carol. She wanted it, wanted to swallow all of it, wanted to drink all that came out of Carol. She was thirsty for the most delicious liquid she ever tasted. Carol was her religion and she was a faithful follower worshipping at the holiest of temples.

Therese stuck her tongue into Carol’s drizzling entrance rejoicing Carol’s velvety inner walls. She brought it back out slowly and in again swirling her tongue to taste it all. Carol was panting and her breath was ragged. She gasped and moaned. “Oh fuck…you’re so…good, Therese.” Therese brought her tongue back out running it up the length of Carol’s soaked pussy to her engorged clit circling around and then flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

“Carol, you’re cunt tastes like heaven.” Carol’s hips started to rock back and forth. “Try to stay still, baby. I promise I’ll make you feel so good.” Carol did as she was told, stilling her hips.

Therese flattened her tongue and ran it back and forth over Carol’s folds only wanting to feel what her heavenly pussy felt like in her mouth. She drug her tongue between Carol’s outer lips from her entrance up to her clit sucking tenderly and then gradually increasing pressure. Therese brought her fingers up to Carol’s entrance entering her with two fingers delicately moving in and out. “Fuck me just like that…I don’t …want it…hard.” Therese continued to suck Carol’s clit.

“Suck my clit hard, baby. Please.” Carol breathed the words out Therese sucked harder. “Oh..yeah. Just like that…yes…oh yes.”

Therese moaned into Carol’s pussy sending shockwaves throughout Carol’s body. Carol was almost over the edge. She looked down to watch Therese and met dark eyes looking up at her. Therese moaned on purpose trying to stimulate this goddess even more, loving the vision in front of her. When Therese moaned again, Carol flung her head back against the wall letting out low moans that slowly got louder the longer Therese stayed in her position.

“Don’t stop…I’m almost..there…fuck yes, Therese……OH, FUCK!”

Carol’s face scrunched up and her mouth hung open. Her legs were shaking and there was a shudder that went throughout her body. Therese felt the rush of liquid on her hand and face. She didn’t stop her actions until she was sure that Carol’s orgasm was over. It was an intense one for Carol. She felt it all over. When Therese was sure Carol was done, she slowed down and lapped up all of the delectable juices that she could. She pulled her mouth off of Carol kissing her blonde curls. She gently pulled her fingers out and Carol slumped down the wall and onto the floor laying down breathing heavy.

“Jesus Christ, Therese. Where the fuck did you learn to do _that_?”

“I have a pretty good teacher.”

Carol grabbed the back of Therese’s neck pulling her down to kiss her. It was a calm, soothing kiss.

“Do you need a cigarette?” Therese grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	10. Closer to Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to cool off just a little bit, ladies. I think there's been quite the smut overload these last few chapters (which I don't mind) but, sometimes, you need a little fluff. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. All of your kind words and feedback keep me inspired to write more.

Carol laid on the floor completely spent in total amazement at what this woman had done to her. She was sure that no one, not even Abby, had ever known exactly how to bring her to the heights she had reached with Therese. _The past 24+ hours have been life changing. Should I allow myself to fall for this woman? Do I even have a choice?_ She turned to look at Therese and smiled at her with loving eyes.

"Darling, I think we should move to the bed. This floor is way too hard on my back."

"I agree. Do you need some help getting up?”

“No, I think I’ll be alright. Even though my legs feel like jelly.” She gave Therese a smirk and put on the robe that laid on the floor. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom in a minute. I have to make a phone call.”

“Okay, try not to be too long because I’ll miss you terribly.”

“I won’t, darling.”

Carol grabbed her phone and went to the balcony. She wanted to call Abby to tell her best friend about how she was feeling about this amazing woman that came into her life. She dialed Abby’s number.

“Hello? I’m surprised that you’re able to pull yourself away long enough to talk.”

“Hello, Abby. Yes, I’m surprised that I am, too.” Carol laughed.

“Are you able to walk?” Abby laughed loudly at her own joke. Carol laughed, too, thinking about how weak her body was in that moment.

“Barely. My God, Abby, my legs are so weak.”

“So, is there actual talking between orgasms?”

“Yeah, I love talking to her. She’s incredible and I’m so at ease with her. I don’t know what’s happening to me, Abby. I’m completely taken with her and it scares me that I can feel so strongly about her when I only just met her yesterday morning.”

“Just go with it, Carol. Enjoy yourself for now. You deserve it. So…details?”

“You’re not getting any details on this one, my dear friend.”

“I give you details all the time.”

“Details that I never ask for. Besides, this one feels different. This feels special.”

“Carol Aird, are you falling in love with her?”

“God, Abby, I don’t know.” _Yes, I am._

“Well, whatever it is, I’m happy for you. I wanna meet her sometime.”

“You will, I promise. I’m gonna go. I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Abby.”

“Have fun, bye.”

Carol sat there for a few minutes basking in the after glow. _Oh my god, am I in love with her?_ In this moment, Carol realized that she had never been in love before. Not with anyone. _This must be what falling in love feels like…_ She got up slowly and met Therese in the bedroom. Therese was already lying naked on the bed with nothing covering her. She propped her elbow up and rested her head on her hand watching Carol walk over to sit on the side of the bed. She couldn’t help but smile at Carol.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Waiting for you.”

“You’re wearing me out, darling. I’m completely exhausted. I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“Do you want me to massage your back?”

“That could lead to me being even more worn out, my little nymph.”

“No ulterior motives. Just a massage. I’ll be good, I promise. But, you have that robe on again, I may have to give you a spanking for that.” Therese surprised herself at the boldness or her word choice.

“Well, well, Miss Belivet.” Carol raised an eyebrow, removed the robe and climbed onto the bed on all fours. “I’ll take my punishment then.” She watched Therese’s expression. She was afraid that she may have scared her. “It’s okay, darling, you can spank me. I like it. You don’t have to be gentle, either. If it hurts, I’ll tell you.”

“Are you sure, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, trust me.”

Therese’s eyes grew dark looking into Carol’s eyes. Carol nodded and Therese brought her hand up caressing Carol’s ass. _I don’t want to hurt this woman. How could I possibly smack this perfect flesh?_ She brought her hand down in one swift motion. THWACK! Carol let out a guttural moan that struck Therese to her very core.

“More, darling, please.” Carol was panting and could feel herself gushing. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Therese smacked her four more times and Carol fell down on the bed. “That’s enough, darling.”

“Are you okay, Carol? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, sweetheart. That was amazing.” Carol breathed hard. “Kiss me.”

Therese lay down beside her kissing Carol’s mouth tenderly.

“Will you still give me that massage?”

“Absolutely!”

Therese went to get some oil and a towel. When she came back to the bed, Carol was still in the same position. She noticed the red marks on Carol’s ass and felt horrible that she was the one to disturb that perfect flesh.

“Oh, Carol, you have marks on you. I’m so sorry.” She sullied that perfect skin and felt so ashamed.

Carol turned over and caressed Therese’s cheek. “It’s okay, Therese. Don’t you feel bad about it. I loved every second of it. I asked you to and you did not disappoint. Besides, you can massage the pain away.” Carol winked causing Therese to smile and make her feel more at ease. Carol lay back down on her stomach. “Massage me, darling.”

Therese straddled Carol’s thighs, squirted some of the baby oil on Carol’s back and began to rub it into Carol’s skin. The movements caused light moans from Carol. Therese loved Carol’s muscular back. She rubbed light at first then a little more firmer. Carol was completely relaxed. She massaged Carol’s back for a few minutes and could feel her clit starting to throb while becoming wet. _Jesus, this woman…_ Carol could feel Therese’s wetness on her thighs and it made her smile.

“Are you going to massage those marks?”

“Of course.” Therese was so turned on by Carol. Everything about her was intoxicating. Her scent…skin…body…confidence. Therese resolved that she could never feel this way about anyone again. _Oh my God, I AM in love with this woman._

She gently massaged the marks she left on Carol’s ass causing Carol’s hips to lightly rock.

“I promised you this was only a massage, remember?”

“I know but, for some reason I can’t control what my body does when you touch it.” Carol eyes were closed and she was completely relaxed by what Therese’s hands were doing to her. “It feels like you can’t control your own body either.”

Therese hadn’t even noticed that she had started to rock her hips back and forth. “I’m sorry. I guess I can’t control myself.”

“Come here darling, lay down with me. I already know where this is headed if we keep this up. Let’s take a nap. I’m exhausted.”

Therese lay down beside Carol and covered them up. Carol enveloped the younger woman with her body and they both drifted happily off to dream land.


	11. What's Mine is Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Carol woke up first reaching for her phone to check the time: 5:37. She pulled the sheet off of her and sat up on the side of the bed stretching. Therese stirred next to her.

"What time is it?"

"5:37. We slept so long."

"Do you have to leave?"

"Not yet, I haven't finished with you yet." Carol raised an eyebrow at Therese.

"Can you spend the night again?" Therese hoped she'd say yes.

"I would but, I don't have any clothes here. And if I wear that sweater to work in the morning, everyone will be able to see these marks on my chest." She said smiling.

"Good, then everyone will know you're not available."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

"So, am I taken?"

"I hope so."

Carol leaned over and kissed Therese on her cheek.

"Darling, I need to eat. If we keep this up, I need to get something in my stomach."

"I have something that you can eat." She loved teasing Carol.

"I'll get there but, I need some food and so do you. Let's go eat."

"Fine."

They both went to the kitchen to eat the leftover pizza from last night. When they finished, Carol put on some music and danced with Therese in the living room.

"I really do love your pictures. That one of the store front is a great one."

"You can have it if you want. I can always make another copy."

"Thank you, darling. I'll hang it in the store." Carol kissed Therese's forehead. "I wanna take you back to bed. I need to taste you again before I go home."

Therese led Carol back to the bedroom and pushed Carol on the bed. Carol giggled at Therese's actions.

"Let me take off this robe before I'm in trouble again." Carol took it off resting her head on the pillows. Therese climbed on top of Carol straddling her hips. Therese started grinding her hips on Carol's. Carol grabbed onto Therese's hips immediately stopping her actions.

"No, darling. You're not doing any of that until I get my mouth down there."

Therese groaned at the loss of friction against Carol. Carol ran her hands around Therese settling them on her ass caressing the softness that she found.

"Remember when you teased me earlier? It's my turn."

Carol sat up taking one of Therese's nipples in her mouth sucking and biting. She ran her mouth to the other one doing the same. _I could suck on these breasts for the rest of my life._ Carol moved her arm around Therese's lower back pulling her closer against her making it easier to slide her right hand down Therese's ass gliding her fingers against her slick folds and entering her with one finger. She pulled in and out slowly. _Fuck, her pussy feels like silk._

"Darling, you're so wet." Carol was teasing. She loved the control she had over Therese in this moment. She pulled her finger out of Therese, brought it to her mouth and licked it clean. “You taste delicious, sweetheart.” She placed her finger back inside Therese’s dripping entrance.

"You're killing me, Carol."

"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna give you what you want but, right now this is about me."

Therese's head was spinning. Everything was Carol. She reveled in the fact that Carol wanted her this much. She couldn't believe that this woman wanted her the way she did, that she wanted to devour her.

"Therese, can you do something for me?"

"Anything." Therese was breathing so hard she felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

"Don't cum until I let you, okay? Ask me permission to cum.”

"Okay."

Carol laid back down looking at the beauty straddling her. She ran her red nails all over Therese. Up her thighs, her stomach, her breasts pinching her nipples. Therese thought she was going to explode. Then Carol stopped all of her movements.

"What are you doing?"

"Come to me." Therese leaned down and Carol pushed her back up. Carol ran her fingers all over Therese's wet center rubbing slowly. "No, darling, come to me." Carol's eyes were dark and she was hungry. Therese moved up the bed straddling Carol's face. "Good girl" Carol purred. Therese steadied herself against the headboard. She lowered herself onto Carol's face.

"Oh....Carol."

Carol began by lapping up all of the juices that she could get licking the length of her. She stuck her tongue inside of Therese's entrance and pulled it out running it up to her clit. She sucked hungrily on it causing Therese to cry out."Oh FUCK!"

"Carol, I need to ask you to do something."

"Anything, angel."

Therese was shy asking for what she wanted but, she knew that Carol would do anything for her in this moment. "Will you smack my ass?" Carol's eyes flashed with an intensity that Therese hadn't seen yet. "You can be hard."

"Are you sure?" Carol was shocked and aroused at Therese's request.

Therese nodded and Carol gave a smack testing the waters to make sure that's really what Therese wanted. Therese threw her head back and moaned.

"Was that too hard?"

"No, it was perfect."

"Tell me if you want me to do it again, alright?" Therese nodded and Carol put her mouth back in position. She continued sucking on Therese's clit a little harder this time.

"Again, Carol." Carol smacked the tender flesh again. "Oh fuck, Carol!"

Carol feasted on Therese, she rubbed her face trying to drench it in Therese's essence. She sucked, bit and licked as much as she could while smacking Therese's ass whenever she asked.

"Carol, will you let me move my hips? You told me I could when your mouth is on me."

"Yes, baby. Fuck my face. Ride it as hard as you want to."

Therese started riding....hard. She rode Carol's face never feeling anything like it. She ground her clit against Carol’s tongue. She was aroused by such an obscene act. She felt naughty and loved every minute of it. She could feel Carol moving on the bed and turned her head to see Carol touching herself. Her legs were spread open wide. Therese could see that Carol was drenched. Therese had never seen anything so sexy. That vision alone had her at the edge, she was going to cum.

"CaroI...I need...I need to cum....will you let me?"

"Go ahead, baby. Cum on my face…please.”

Therese couldn't hold it any longer, she came all over Carol's face. Carol sucked Theres’e cum up greedily. Carol climaxed as soon as the rush of cum hit her face.

Carol slowed down and helped Therese move off of her face. Therese laid down new to Carol. She pulled Carol by the back of her neck and slammed their mouths together. They kissed sloppily. Therese could taste and smell herself on Carol. She pulled herself back and laid back down.

"Carol, you're incredible."

"No darling, you are."

"Will you do that to me sometime?"

"What?"

"Fuck my face."

Carol laughed to herself. "If you want me to."

"I do."


	12. Drove Me Wild

_Good morning, angel. <3 -C_

_Good morning, gorgeous. <3 -T_

_Did you sleep well? -C_

_It was hard to sleep without you. -T_

_It would have been hard to sleep with me. ;) -C_

_True. -T_

_I hated showering this morning. I didn't want to wash you off of me. You're my new favorite perfume. I love the way you smell. :) -C_

_I know exactly how you feel. -T_

_I'll be looking for you out the window today (as usual). ;) -C_

_Can't wait to see you! -T_

Carol heard Abby come through the back door of the furniture store. “Hey nympho, what’s up?”

Carol smiled at her. “Good morning, nitwit.”

“Your girl’s gonna be walking by soon.”

“I know.” If Abby could describe the look that Carol gave her when she said those words, she’d swear that Carol was in love with that young woman.

“So, you’re really not gonna tell me anything, huh?”

“No.” The corner of Carol’s mouth turned up at Abby.

“Must have been pretty good. When did you get home.”

Carol knew Abby was pressing for details and this was one she didn’t mind telling. “Eight thirty.”

“Damn, must have been good. Did she go down on you?”

“ABBY!” Carol’s face turned bright red.

“You don’t need to answer, your face is doing that for you.” Abby eased off of her quest for the details. “Just tell me, Carol, did you enjoy yourself?” Abby was genuine.

“I did.” Carol was smiling ear to ear.

“Did you give her some of the other side of Carol?” Abby raised her eyebrows.

“What are you talking about? There's no other side.”

"You can't pretend with me, Carol. I know what you're like between the sheets."

"And how's that?"

"You like control. There's nothing wrong with it but, you do. Believe me, it's sexy."

Carol checked her watch and knew that Therese would be walking by soon. She walked to the front of the store in time to see Therese in the distance walking towards the Times building. She could see that Therese was already looking for the store front. Carol’s heart swelled knowing that Therese was looking for her. She flashed back to Therese on top of her riding her face relentlessly and the sheer volume that came out of Therese when she climaxed. Carol got goosebumps just thinking about it. Carol never enjoyed having sex as much as she did with Therese. She wanted to try everything with her and she felt like Therese was more than willing to go there with Carol. _God, I hope she wants to._

Therese made it closer to the store and saw Carol in the window. She couldn't help but smile and Carol smiled back. To Carol's surprise, Therese was crossing the street approaching the store. Carol opened the door leaning on the side of it. Therese was always amazed at how beautiful Carol always was. Carol was wearing a black skirt that stopped above the knee and hugged her perfectly in all the right places. Her pink button up shirt was tucked in with two buttons undone. She had her hair down and it fell perfectly on her shoulders. Therese could see her locket laying on her chest. _Why haven't I asked about her locket? What's in there? Pictures of Rindy?_

"We're not open yet, miss." Carol said coyly.

"That's alright, I'm just here to window shop."

"Is that so? Do you see something that you like?"

"As a matter of fact, there's a sexy blonde that I'm curious about."

"Really?"

Therese couldn't play the game anymore, it drove her wild. She reached for the back of Carol's neck pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hey gorgeous. I've missed you. I hated that you had to leave last night."

"Me, too."

"You might wanna button up. I can see a few marks on you."

"Dammit, I didn't think they were that obvious."

"Well, they're not. I was trying to sneak a peek." Therese said with a grin.

"Miss Belivet, you're so naughty. Can you come by for lunch? I can get us something from across the street."

"Absolutely. Is one o'clock okay?"

"Perfect."

"I should get to work or else I'll throw you down on one of those beds if I stay here any longer."

"Mmm, I wish you would. Bye, darling."

"Bye, Carol." She kissed Carol goodbye and went to work.

Work was agonizing for the both of them. It seemed like time stood still. Therese kept checking her phone for the time and was hoping for a text from Carol. When it was finally one o'clock, she ran for the door. She bolted out and ran to the store. Carol was behind the desk doing some sort of paperwork when Therese came in.

"Well, hello there miss Belivet."

"Hi." Therese said softly.

"You two go _eat_ in the back office, I'll mind the store." Abby said laughing at her own joke.

"Therese, this is Abby Gerhard. She has absolutely no manners. Abby, this is Therese Belivet."

"It's nice to finally meet the woman responsible for keeping my friend indisposed all weekend." Abby said with a wink.

"Don't mind her. Let's go eat."

"Have fun, ladies!"

Carol grabbed their food from the refrigerator and met Therese in the back office. Carol's stomach was filled with butterflies. _Jesus, how have I fallen for this woman so fast?_

"Carol, today has been brutal. I can't get you out of my head."

Carol smiled. "I know, darling. It's killing me."

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't think I can be away from you for another minute."

"I'd love to."

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"My underwear are drenched."

Carol laughed loudly.

"Aren't yours?"

"I guess you'll have to find out." _Fuck, why did I say that?_

Therese knelt down in front of Carol. She wanted to know if Carol's panties were as wet as hers. She grabbed the hem of Carol's skirt and started to pull it up Carol's perfectly toned thighs. When she reached Carol's mound, she gasped. She met those beautiful blonde curls that were glistening. Carol chose to forego putting anything on under her skirt.

"Carol!" Therese was shocked.

"I wanted to surprise you, darling."

"This is my favorite surprise. I've been thinking about this all morning."

Therese rubbed her nose in deliciously wet curls inhaling the scent that was only Carol. Therese needed to taste her. She backed Carol up against the wall pushing her skirt up to her waist. _I need her in my mouth NOW!_ She pushed Carol's leg up over her shoulder resting it there and took Carol in her mouth with urgency. She had a hunger that only Carol could satisfy. With Carol's leg resting on her shoulder, she had easier access to her than the first time she made love to Carol. She ran her tongue over the length of Carol's center. She pulled her head back looking up at Carol meeting her grey eyes with her own. Therese licked her lips.

"Oh god, Therese. Is this payback for me teasing you?"

"Maybe." _Definitely._

"Well, I enjoy being teased."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

Therese put her tongue at Carol's entrance moving in and out agonizingly slow. She ran it up to her clit placing her mouth on it sucking slowly. She quickened her pace inserting two fingers inside of Carol. Carol moaned and pulled Therese's head hard against her pussy. She had Carol teetering on the edge when she stopped and looked up at Carol.

"Therese, keep going I'm almost there." Carol's head was thrown back, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. She moved her hips towards Therese hoping for any kind of friction that she could find. Therese could see that her neck and chest were flushed.

"I know, baby. But, I think I'll finish you later." Therese loved teasing Carol. She stood up and kissed Carol softly.

"Oh, you're a fucking tease." Carol said in a husky voice then let out a low laugh. "You're gonna leave me soaking, aren't you, you…little…tease.” Carol pulled her skirt down. "You're gonna pay for this." Carol said with a grin.

"I look forward to it." Therese stared with dark eyes into Carol's eyes challenging her.

"I need to go clean up before we eat. I'll be back....tease." She kissed Therese on the cheek. "I think you should, too."

Once they cleaned up, they ate their lunch stealing hungry gazes at each other. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Abby came in covering her eyes. Carol laughed at her. "There's nothing to see, Abby."

"Are you sure, I don't wanna interrupt anything."

"Yes, dear. What's up?"

"Rindy's on the phone. She said she tried to call your phone but, you weren't answering. I'm not surprised." Abby raised her eyebrows and handed the phone to Carol.

"Rindy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad wants to know if I can stay with you this weekend. He said he has to go out of town for work."

"Of course, sweet pea."

"Alright, I'll be over Friday after school."

"Okay, baby."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Carol's face turned red.

"I was busy, sweetheart."

"Oh okay. I'll talk to you later, mom. Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

"Busy, huh?" Abby said smirking.

"Oh, shut up." Abby laughed and went back to the front of the store.

"Is everything alright, Carol."

"Yeah, Rindy is staying with me this weekend because her father had to go out of town for work."

"Oh." Therese didn't want to seem bothered by it but, she assumed she would be spending all weekend with Carol. Carol noticed her reaction and grabbed her hand.

"I know, darling. I was looking forward to spending all weekend with you, too. You can still come over to my place if you want. If not, I understand." _I hope she does._

Therese perked up. "I'd love to!" She wanted to be with her regardless of the situation. "When will you be over tonight?"

"Probably around six."

"Alright, I have to go back to work." Therese kissed Carol. "I'm already missing you."

"Me too, baby. Oh, and don’t think I've forgotten about what you did, either. You might have to be punished for that." Carol raised an eyebrow.

"I'm looking forward to it."


	13. Confessions

Carol showed up at Therese's apartment at five thirty. Therese was surprised. She wasn't expecting Carol for another half hour. Therese answered the door excited to see Carol.

"What are you doing here already?" She kissed Carol on the cheek.

"I was able to get away from the store early and I couldn't stand to not be with you. I brought Chinese food."

Carol put the food on the kitchen table and went to the bedroom to put her bag down. Therese followed her into the bedroom.

"Here." She opened a drawer in her dresser. "I cleared a drawer for you."

Carol looked at her surprised. "Sweetheart, you didn't have to do that for me."

"I just thought since you might stay sometimes that you should have somewhere to put your things." Therese wanted a space for Carol in her bedroom. She wanted a piece of Carol in her apartment all the time.

"Thank you." She kissed Therese, their tongues meeting softly. The kiss was becoming deeper and Carol pulled back. "Let's eat first before this goes any further. Besides, I have to shower first."

"Okay. Who's the tease now?" Therese grinned at Carol. She loved the game that they played.

Therese went to the kitchen to get their food ready and Carol noticed a picture on the wall that wasn't there before. When she looked closer, she saw it was her. She was asleep in Therese's bed. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't believe that she was there on Therese's wall in her bedroom. _When did she take this?_ This small act of Therese hanging a picture of Carol on her wall made her feel a plethora of emotions.

"Therese, come here!"

Therese went to the bedroom. "Yes, beautiful?"

"When did you take this?"

"Yesterday morning when you were asleep." Therese said almost embarrassed. "I'm sorry but, you just looked so beautiful that I couldn't help myself.... I'll ask next time." Therese hung her head like a child being scolded.

Carol pushed her head up with a finger under Therese's chin. "Don't you dare apologize. You don't have to ask to take pictures of me. I don't mind being your muse." Carol said lovingly to Therese. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around Therese holding her close. She loved the way Therese felt in her arms. _I never want to let her go._ "Let's go eat, I'm famished." They both went to the kitchen and sat at the table eating.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Carol went to the bedroom to get something out of her bag. She went back to the kitchen and laid it on the table. It was large, square, flat and gift wrapped.

"Carol, you shouldn't have." She opened it, surprised by what was inside. It was a first pressing, original Buckingham Nicks LP. "Carol, I can't believe you. Where did you find it?"

"It wasn't easy but, I know some people. Besides, I remembered you telling me you were a fan of Stevie Nicks and I didn't see this one in your collection."

"You really shouldn't have."

"I don't mind, sweetheart."

"Thank you." Therese put it in the record player. "I've only ever heard this on bootleg. "I love it! Come dance with me." They danced unhurried.

"Carol, what's in your locket?"

"Open it." Therese did and saw a finger print engraved on one side and "Rindy" engraved on the other side.

"That's beautiful. What's on the other side?" Therese hadn't noticed before that it was a double sided locket. She saw sadness in Carol's eyes. Carol opened the other side. There was another finger print engraved that was much smaller than Rindy's and "Jonathan" engraved on the other side. Suddenly Therese felt awful for asking. She knew there had to be a sad story behind that tiny finger print.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Carol."

"It's okay. I don't mind. Jonathan was my other child. He was born almost four years ago. When I was pregnant with him, they discovered a problem with his heart. The doctor said he would have to have surgery right away. So, as soon as he was born the doctors performed the surgery, successfully. However, with him being so tiny and young, he had a hard time trying to recover. He only lived six days.” Tears welled in Carol’s eyes.

"Carol, I'm so sorry.” Therese felt stupid for asking Carol about her locket now.

"It's okay, darling. Sometimes, there are things in life that we can't control. It's really one of the reasons ultimately that led to the divorce. I have to tell you something, though. I hope that you won't think less of me for it."

"What is it Carol?"

"I never told you that Abby is the other woman that I've been with. I always felt something for her more than friendship before I was married but, nothing ever happened between us. After my son passed, Abby was there for me and we became closer than we ever had. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I cheated with Abby. I'm not proud of it but, it happened."

"Is that _why_ you got divorced?"

"Well, my sexual relationship with Abby made me ready to admit, to myself more than anything, that I'd rather be with a woman. So, the divorce would have happened eventually. I guess I had always known how I felt about women but, cared too much about what everyone thought. I come from a family that isn't exactly accepting of this lifestyle but, I had to quit living my life for other people."

"Were you in love with Abby?"

"No. I cared and still do a lot for her but, I could never reciprocate her feelings for me. Therese, I'm telling you this to be completely honest. I'm sure you'll now have doubts about me and that's understandable. But, those were different circumstances. Please don't judge me too harshly. I was a different person then. Please just give me a chance. I really do have a lot of feelings for you. Feelings that I've never had for anyone. I don't wanna mess this up. What happened with Abby is in the past and it's staying there. I can promise you that."

Therese was unsure of how to feel at this revelation of Carol's. _How am I supposed to trust her if she cheated? Will it happen again?_

"You don't have to say anything, darling. I know it's a lot to think about. Let's just enjoy each other right now."

Therese wrapped her arms tight around Carol.

"Do you still want me to stay tonight? I understand if you don't."

"Of course I do." Therese was absolutely certain of that.

"Will you take me to bed?" Carol asked unsure if Therese still wanted her.

"If you want me to, I'd love to."

"I don't want anything else in the world right now. Will you let me shower first?"

"Only if you let me join you."

"How about we take a bath?" Carol asked smirking knowing that it could only lead to one thing.

"I'll go run the water."

"I'll get wine."

Therese lit some candles, ran the water, undressed and climbed into the bathtub.

"Well, well Miss Belivet. Someone is eager to be naked with me."

"Get in here already." Therese opened her legs so Carol could lay between them. Carol undressed and slipped into the bathtub. She leaned back resting her head on Therese's shoulder. Therese wrapped herself around Carol and Carol sighed contentedly.

“I’ve never felt more comfortable in my life than I do right now wrapped in your arms. These last two days have been life changing for me.” Carol said closing her eyes.

Therese ran her hands up and down Carol’s arms caressing anywhere that she could. “Me too, Carol. Let me wash you.”

“Okay, darling.”

Therese washed Carol’s body. Carol loved that Therese wanted to do this for her. She loved the way that Therese made her feel and that Therese wanted to take care of her. She laid her head back down on Therese’s shoulder facing her neck after Therese finished washing her. She gave Therese unhurried open mouth kisses sucking on the side of her neck.

“Are you going to tease me anymore tonight, darling? I don’t think I can take it. I need you.” Carol asked softly looking at Therese lovingly with half open eyes.

“No, I just wanna make love to you. Why don’t you get out and I’ll finish in here. Then, I’ll make sure to take care of you.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait.”

Carol got out and dried off while Therese washed herself. Carol went to the bedroom laying down on the bed waiting for Therese. Therese came into the bedroom smiling at Carol wearing her bath robe.

“Who’s the one that’s wearing that robe now?” Carol asked coyly.

“I’m allowed to, you’re not.” Therese tilted her head.

“Well, maybe you should take it off anyway.”

Therese dropped the robe and climbed on top of Carol sliding one leg between Carol’s. She leaned down and kissed Carol slowly their tongues finding each other in a slow dance. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s lower back pulling her closer. Carol moved her hands to Therese’s hips encouraging Therese to move her hips back and forth. Therese started moving her hips grinding herself on Carol’s leg.

Carol pulled back looking into Therese’s eyes. “Are you always this wet, sweetheart?”

“Only when I’m with you.” Therese was panting.

Carol started moving herself against Therese’s leg feeling herself get wetter from the delicious friction. She moved Therese up slightly so that she could put her mouth on one of Therese’s breasts. She took the stiff nipple in her mouth sucking lightly then running her teeth over it biting gently then sucking. Therese moaned when Carol started to suck harder.

Therese had to feel Carol. She placed her hand between Carol’s legs moaning at how wet Carol had become. She ran her fingers through Carol’s folds causing Carol to moan against her breast.

“I need to taste you, Carol.”

She moved down Carol’s body with only one destination in mind. Carol opened her legs for Therese and Therese’s eyes widened. The sight of Carol with her legs open wide for Therese drove her wild with desire. Therese ran her hand along the length of Carol’s cunt coating it in Carol’s essence. She rubbed Carol’s clit between her fingers loving the way that little nub felt.

“Tell me what you want, Carol. I’ll do anything for you. All I want is to please you.”

“Oh, Therese. Please put your mouth on me.” Carol breathed out.

Therese delicately lowered her mouth to Carol’s clit drawing it into her mouth in a slow suction flicking her tongue out to touch. She flattened her tongue licking Carol’s engorged clit slowly. Carol could feel every bump on Therese’s tongue when she pressed it harder moving it up and down.

“Therese, will you fuck me with your tongue?” This was Therese’s fantasy that she had about Carol only it was Carol that was fucking her. She flashed to that fantasy and wanted to do that to Carol.

Therese ran her hands to the back of Carol’s thighs caressing all the way up to the back of her knees. She pushed Carol’s legs up and out spreading Carol open wide. She couldn’t help but stare at Carol’s glistening cunt. It was covered in Carol’s delicious juices and Therese had to push her face in lapping up all of the juices that she could find. She flattened her tongue pushing down hard and running it up the length of Carol’s swollen cunt. She brought her tongue back down to Carol’s soaking entrance pushing it inside of Carol.

“Fuck!” Carol cried out in pleasure.

Therese moved her tongue out and brought it back down into Carol holding it there sucking on Carol’s cunt trying to drink up anything that she could. She then brought her tongue back out and began fucking Carol with her tongue slamming her face into Carol’s pussy hard.

“Therese, will you rub my clit please?”

“Don’t move your leg when I move my hand, baby. I want you spread open as wide as possible, okay?”

“Oh fuck! Okay, I won’t.”

Therese took a hand off of one of Carol’s legs moving it to her clit. She continued to fuck Carol with her tongue and started to rub Carol’s clit. Carol grabbed her own breasts squeezing and pinching her nipples. Therese rubbed Carol’s clit harder. Carol started breathing rigorously and her moans became loud.

“Don’t stop, please…I’m gonna cum.”

Therese could feel Carol becoming tight around her tongue then she felt the rush of liquid coming from Carol. She stilled her tongue inside of Carol and sucked up all of Carol’s cum that she could. This was becoming her favorite liquid. Carol’s legs fell to the bed around Therese. Therese kissed Carol’s beautiful wet curls and the inside of Carol’s thighs. She kissed her way up to Carol’s mouth. Carol grabbed the back of Therese’s neck pulling her in for a sensuous kiss. Carol could only taste herself in Therese’s mouth and it made her smile.

“You know, you’re a natural at this.” Carol said smiling.

“It’s easy with you, Carol.”

Therese put one of her legs between Carol’s. She started grinding hard. She was so turned on by what she did to Carol that she needed a release. Carol grabbed her hips pressing them harder into her leg. Carol’s head was spinning from what Therese’s mouth did to her and by how wet Therese was. Carol looked down to watch Therese moving against her leg.

“Straddle me, Therese.”

Therese did as she was told and Carol brought her hand down entering Therese with two fingers. Therese rode Carol bringing her hand down to rub her clit. It didn’t take long until Therese slumped down onto Carol breathing heavily. She laid there loving the feeling of Carol’s soft skin against her own.

“I think we should probably try to get some sleep, sweetheart. I’m worn out.”

“Alright.”

Therese turned off the lights and covered the both of them. They held each other tight falling asleep.

 


	14. Wait Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual smut break, for real this time.

Carol woke up before Therese showering, getting ready for work and making breakfast for the both of them. She took a cup of coffee into the bedroom for Therese kissing her lightly on the forehead caressing her cheek.

“Wake up sleepyhead.”

Therese hummed opening her eyes sleepily. “Good morning, Carol.” She loved saying Carol’s name.

“Well, good morning to you. I brought you some coffee and there’s breakfast in the kitchen.”

“Mmm, you’re too good to me.” She looked lovingly into Carol’s eyes. “I could wake up to your beautiful face forever.”

“I feel the same.” Carol smiled. “I should get to work, sweetheart.”

“Okay. Can we have lunch together again today?”

“Yes but, none of your shenanigans again today. I’m gonna have to fight you off for a while.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re wearing this old woman out.” She said poking Therese’s ribs eliciting a laugh from her.

“Okay. Fine.” Therese said smiling.

“Have a good day at work, darling. I’ll see you at lunch.” She kissed Therese passionately and left for work.

Therese got to work at nine o’clock waving at Carol when she passed the store. When she got to work, she was dragging. She was tired and had what seemed like a mountain of edits to do that day. She had been putting off some of her work since being with Carol. Nothing else mattered to her except Carol. Her phone buzzed while she was deep into her work and she saw it was a text from Carol.

_Hello, sweetheart. I miss you terribly. I hope you’re having a good day. <3 -C_

_I’m just catching up on some work that I’ve put off since I’ve been busy with you. ;) I miss you too! <3 -T_

_Can’t wait until lunch. Can you pick up something for lunch on your way here? I’m swamped with work this morning. -C_

_Of course. Can’t wait to see you! -T_

_I can’t wait to see you either, beautiful! ;) -C_

Carol also had a lot going on at the store this morning. They had a pretty big delivery coming in so at least she had something to keep her mind occupied. Therese showed up to the store at one o’clock with their food. Carol was answering questions from a customer and spotted Therese smiling when she came in. Therese waited at the front counter. After Carol was finished, she walked over to the counter and kissed Therese on the cheek.

“Hello, Miss Belivet. We’re going to have to eat out here at the counter because I don’t have anyone that can watch the store right now. Abby’s busy in the back with a delivery.”

“That’s fine.”

“Besides, it will be easier for the both of us to control ourselves out here.” Carol said smirking.

“So, you’ve had a busy morning?” Therese said sitting down eating her food.

“We have. It’s good so that I can keep my mind busy instead of daydreaming about you and that incredible mouth all day. What about you?”

“Yeah, it hasn’t been too bad, though.”

“Have you had any time to think about our talk last night?” Carol asked concerned.

“A little but, I really need some more time to think about it. If that’s okay.”

“Of course, darling. I understand. Take all the time you need.”

“Hey nymphos! What’s up?” Abby said coming around the corner.

“Hey, Abby! I brought you some lunch if you want it.” Therese said smiling.

“You’re sweet.” Carol said kissing Therese on the cheek.

“Oh! Thank you so much, I’m starving!” Abby tore into the food that Therese brought for her. “So, are you two gonna bang all night again?”

“No, I’m going to make her wait.” Carol said smiling at Therese who was blushing furiously.

“It’ll be worth it.” Abby smiled and winked at Therese. “I need to get back. Thanks for the food, Belivet.” Abby said walking to the back of the store.

“So, you’re gonna make me wait, huh?”

“I am.”

“You know that I do have two hands, right?”

Carol moved closer to Therese whispering in Therese’s ear. “Please don’t use them, baby. Wait for me. I promise you won’t be sorry.” Therese could feel Carol’s breath against her neck giving her chills all over her body. An all too familiar throb began between her legs.

“You’re driving me crazy right now.” Therese swallowed hard.

“I know sweetheart, that’s the fun part.”

“How long are you going to make me wait?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Are you going to stay with me at all the rest of the week?”

“No, sweetheart. If I do, I don’t think I trust myself to make you wait. I want to make sure that you want it bad enough.”

“But, I do Carol.”

“Trust me, you’ll be begging by the time I get a hold of you.” Carol said winking.

“Will you still let me come by for lunch during the week?”

“Of course. I couldn’t handle you being right down the street eating lunch all by yourself.”

“So, who's being the tease now?” Therese raised her eyebrows.

“Darling, don’t you realize that I’m also teasing myself?”

“You can’t use your hands either.” Therese said adamantly.

“I can control myself, will you?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Good girl.” Carol said seductively.

“I have to get back to work before I explode.”

Carol laughed. “Come see me before you go home. I want to kiss that beautiful mouth before I have to go home tonight.”

“Uh, you’re killing me.” Therese said and kissed Carol goodbye.

“You’ll be alright, darling.”

Therese knew it would be extremely difficult to wait for Carol. She would definitely do it because she trusted what Carol said about waiting for her. Carol also knew that she would have a hard time waiting for Therese but, she couldn’t wait to ravish her after making both of them wait.

  
__________

  
The rest of the week would prove difficult for the both of them. Fortunately, they both kept themselves busy with work. They had lunch together and Therese stopped by the store on her way home. With Carol not spending every night with Therese, Therese had a lot of time to think about their conversation. She was apprehensive about a relationship with Carol after Carol told her about cheating with Abby. When it came right down to it, however, she knew she loved Carol and wanted to be with her. Therese had never been in love before but, was sure that what she felt for Carol was what being in love felt like. She loved her and she knew that for sure. She ate dinner with Dannie to keep her mind off of fantasies of Carol. She talked to him about how she felt and he told her that if she was really in love with her that she needed to give her a chance.

On Friday, when Therese stopped by for lunch, Carol was waiting at the door for her. Therese walked into the store giving Carol a hug and a kiss. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s lower back pulling them close together. _I love it when she touches me there._

“I miss you darling.” Carol whispered into her ear kissing the side of her neck causing Therese to shudder.

“You’ve seen me everyday, Carol.”

“You know what I mean. I may have been crazy making us both wait.”

“Are you struggling as much as I am?”

“Probably more.” Carol pulled back and raised her eyebrows. “Come on, let’s eat.”

They sat down at the front counter to eat. A place they both agreed on because they couldn’t trust each other to eat alone in the back office.

“Carol, I’ve thought a lot about what you told me the other night. I’m not going to judge you but, I was worried about you telling me that you cheated. It worries me because I’m scared that you would do that to me and I don’t know if I could handle being hurt by you.”

“I can tell you for certain that Abby and I are only friends. I’m never going to cheat on you. I decided that after that happened, I would never cheat again. It was wrong and I would never hurt you like that.”

“I trust you, Carol. I want to give you a chance. I want to be with you and only you.”

“Darling, you have no idea how happy that makes me.” Carol smiled and kissed Therese. “So, will you be by my place tonight? I’m so looking forward to it.”

“Yes, it’s going to be rough being around you and not be able to put my hands all over you but, I need to be with you. Whatever the situation is.”

“I can’t wait, sweetheart. Come by around seven. Is that okay?”

“Yes, I’ll be there.”

“Good. I have to get back to work, darling. I have a ton of paperwork to do. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I have to get back also. I’ll see you tonight.”

Carol kissed Therese passionately stealing a squeeze of her behind since no one was around.

“Ugh, Carol. You’re such a tease.”

“Bye, darling.” Carol smiled.

 

__________

 

Therese made it to Carol’s at seven. She couldn’t believe where Carol lived. There was a door man asking who she was there to see.

“Carol Aird.”

“What’s your name, ma’am?”

“Therese Belivet.”

“Ah yes, Miss Belivet. Mrs. Aird’s been expecting you. The apartment is on the fifth floor, number five fourteen. I’ll let her know that you’re here. Have a good night, Miss Belivet.”

“Thank you.”

She rode the elevator up not knowing what to expect. She had no idea that Carol lived in such a beautiful building. She never asked her about her place. Suddenly, she felt nervous. Carol had stayed in her tiny, awful apartment and she was now embarrassed about it. There were all kinds of thoughts running through her head. _I don’t even think that the wine that I brought is going to be good enough for her. What the fuck was I thinking? I can’t believe she lives like this. I have nothing to offer her._

The elevator reached the fifth floor and she made it to Carol’s door not knowing what to expect. Her heart was pounding. She felt small and nervous. She stood in front of Carol’s door trying to compose herself. She knew behind that door would be Carol’s whole life and she wasn’t sure where she’d fit in. _Rindy’s going to be here. I hope she likes me. Get it together Belivet._

She lifted her finger and rang the door bell.


	15. Want to be Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut break over, ladies. I couldn't stay away from it.

Carol came to the door looking ridiculously gorgeous as usual even in casual clothes. She wore jeans and a tank top causing Therese to lose her mind.

“Hello, sweetheart. Come in.” Carol motioned for Therese to come in. She kissed Therese on the cheek.

“I brought wine. I hope you like it.” She handed the wine to Carol. “You’re wearing that on purpose.”

“Thank you for the wine. Please make yourself at home. I'm cooking dinner for us. Do you want me to change or will you be alright?" Carol asked smiling.

“I'm never alright around you. No, don't change” Therese didn’t care how wet her panties would get as long as she could look at Carol in that tank top.

Therese took off her shoes and followed Carol into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a beautiful island in the center. She could hear music coming from somewhere. She recognized Stevie Nicks' voice.

"Your apartment is beautiful Carol."

"Thank you. I'll show around after we eat or you can look around if you want."

"I can wait for you. Do you cook a lot?"

"Not every day but, I try to as much as I can. Especially when I have Rindy. I don't want her to eat a ton of junk."

"Mom, who was at the door?" Rindy asked coming around the corner looking at her phone.

"Rindy, this is Therese Belivet. Therese, this is my daughter Rindy."

"Hi, Rindy. It's nice to meet you." Therese thought that Rindy looked a lot like Carol.

"Nice to meet you, too. Mom, Erin wants to know if I can stay with her this weekend. Her mom says it's okay."

"I thought you were going to stay with me?"

"Mom, please? All of my friends are there."

"Yes, sweetheart. But, you're going to eat dinner first."

"Thank you, mom!" Rindy hugged her mother. "I'm gonna go call her."

Rindy ran to her bedroom to call her friend. Carol walked over to Therese whispering in her ear. "It looks like I have you to myself tonight." Carol ran her tongue over the shell of Therese's ear. Therese could feel her panties getting wetter. Carol pulled back and smiled at her.

“Behave yourself until later.” Therese said.

“Are your panties wet?” Carol asked quietly, her eyes growing darker.

“I guess you’ll have to find out for yourself.” Therese challenged Carol.

“I will.” Carol said raising an eyebrow.

“What are you cooking for dinner?” Therese asked.

“Flank steak with vegetables and stuffed mushrooms.”

“It smells delicious. Do you need any help?”

“You could set the table for me, darling.”

“Okay.” Therese rummaged through drawers and cabinets finding what she needed.

“Darling, will you tell Rindy that dinner is ready? Her room is the first one on the right.”

“Sure.”

Therese went to get Rindy and when the girl opened the door, Therese noticed some trophies and ribbons in her room. The two came back to the kitchen sitting down at the table and Carol fixed their plates for them.

“Rindy, get off the phone and eat.” Carol scolded her daughter. “She’s always on that thing.”

“Okay, okay.” Rindy said setting her phone on the table. “Therese, what do you do?”

“I’m a photographer at the Times. I also do a lot of photo editing there.”

“How’d you meet my mom?”

“She had an announcement for the paper and I was the one who helped her.”

“I had something that Abby wanted me to put in the paper for the store.” Carol said trying to cover up the fact that there was nothing in that announcement.

“Rindy, I noticed that you have a lot of trophies. Do you play a lot of sports?” Therese asked curiously. Therese didn’t really play sports in school and always wished that she had.

“I do. Soccer, volleyball and softball. Soccer is my favorite though.”

“I always wish that I would have played soccer in high school.”

“Did you play any sports?” Rindy asked.

“No, I was a photography nerd. I took pictures of the soccer team for the school paper though.”

“Will you teach me how to use a camera? I’ve always wanted to learn.”

Carol’s heart swelled when Rindy asked Therese that question. She was so happy that her girls were getting along so well.

“Only if you teach me how to play soccer.”

“It’s a deal.” Rindy spit on her hand and held it out to Therese.

“Rindy! We’re eating.” Carol was embarrassed at the way Rindy could act sometimes. “She doesn’t get this from me.”

“Mom, it’s the only way to seal a deal.” She kept her hand out for Therese to do the same almost challenging her.

“It’s okay.” Therese spit on her hand shaking Rindy’s and Rindy smiled at her.

“What am I going to do with the both of you?!” Carol said causing Rindy and Therese to laugh loudly. Carol couldn’t help but laugh at the both of them.

Rindy’s phone buzzed with a text from her friend. “Mom, Erin’s mom’s here.”

“Alright, darling. Have fun. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.” She ran to get her bag and gave Carol a hug. “Love you mom.”

“Love you, too.”

“Nice meeting you, Therese. Don’t forget, we have a deal.”

“How could I forget with this spit on my hand?” She smiled at Rindy and Rindy laughed.

“Bye!”

“Bye, darling.”

When Rindy left, Carol got up and stood behind Therese placing her hands on her shoulders. She bent down to kiss her neck slowly making Therese moan with pleasure.

“I’ve wanted to do that since you walked through that door. Do you want more wine?”

“Yes, please.”

Therese wanted to throw Carol on the table and fuck her senseless. She could tell that Carol felt the same way. They finished dinner, did the dishes and Carol put on some music. Therese ventured around the apartment looking at everything that was Carol. Everything had Carol’s touch to it. It was nothing but elegance. She had a beautiful art collection and a lot of framed photographs of various things; art and people. There were a lot of pictures of Rindy. She walked down the hall opening doors to rooms to see how they were decorated. She found Carol’s bedroom. It smelled like Carol. It was beautiful. She had a king size sleigh bed with dark wood and a light blue comforter with white sheets. There was a large mahogany dresser and matching night stands. Carol had pictures on the wall of mostly Rindy, some of Abby. There was a master bathroom with a huge bathtub and separate shower.

“I see you’ve found my room.”

“Carol, it’s beautiful. Your entire apartment is gorgeous.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Carol walked over to Therese wrapping her arms around her pulling her against her. Therese thought that her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Therese reached up between them placing her hands on Carol’s breasts and kissing her chest.

“Carol, I don’t think that I can wait any longer.”

“Me either. I need to see about those panties.” Carol unzipped Therese’s jeans running her hand down the younger woman’s stomach and into her panties down through wet curls. “Fuck, you’re soaked.” She ran a finger through Therese’s folds feeling just how wet she was.

“It’s your fault.”

“Good. Have you been good for me?”

“Yes but, it was very difficult. I couldn’t stop thinking about being naked with you.”

“So, you were having naughty thoughts?” Carol’s eyes grew dark.

“Yes…maybe I should be…punished.” Therese challenged Carol.

“So, you’ve been naughty?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think that you need to be punished, sweetheart?”

“Yes.” Therese looked at the floor blushing.

“What do think your punishment should be?”

“I think I should be…spanked.” Therese said still looking at the floor.

“Is that so?” She saw how Therese was embarrassed and thought that she was adorable. “Therese look at me.” Therese looked up into Carol’s eyes. “Do you really want that?” Therese nodded.

“You can be rough.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want you to.” Therese was breathing heavily.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop or if I’m hurting you, okay? I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to please you.”

Therese nodded. Carol grabbed the back of Therese’s neck pulling her in for a hard kiss slamming their mouths together. Tongues hungrily found each other gliding against one another. It was a sloppy kiss that neither one wanted to end.

Therese grabbed Carol’s breast squeezing and pinching her already hard nipples. Carol reached down pulling her shirt up over her head and taking off her bra. Therese immediately placed her mouth on one of Carol’s breasts and grabbing the other one. She sucked hungrily on it knowing that’s how Carol loved it. Carol reached down pulling Therese’s shirt off of her and swiftly removed her bra. She stood there looking at her with desire.

“Take off your pants.” Therese did as she was told, standing in her panties. “I like that wet spot, darling.” Carol reached down touching the wet spot on Therese’s panties and began rubbing Therese’s clit through her panties.

“Oh Carol.” Therese threw her head back leaving out a light moan.

“Bend over the bed, darling.” Therese did what Carol said. “Look at my naughty girl ready to take her punishment.” Carol reached down to feel Therese’s folds through panties rubbing her hand up and down the length of Therese’s cunt stopping at her clit and rubbing it in slow circles. Carol was breathing heavy and could feel her own panties becoming wetter by the minute.

She pulled down Therese’s panties off her legs bringing the wet spot to her nose inhaling deeply. “You smell delicious, sweetheart.” Therese moaned knowing what Carol was doing with her panties.

Carol brought her hand down caressing Therese’s ass. She brought her hand up and back down swiftly making a loud cracking noise. “FUCK! Oh yes!” Therese cried. “More Carol…please.” Carol brought her hand down again running her hand down over Therese’s ass down to her wet center coating her fingers in Therese’s essence. She brought her fingers up sucking loudly on them.

“I think you might be enjoying this too much, darling. But, oh you taste so fucking delicious.”

“I think I need to be spanked more, Carol.”

“No, darling I know you do.” She brought her hand down on Therese’s ass three more times. Therese’s wetness was running down the inside of her thighs.

“Carol, I don’t think I can take anymore.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, it was wonderful.” Therese went to move up and Carol placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Stay there, darling. I’m not finished with you yet.” Therese laid back down. “Spread your legs for me.” Therese spread her legs open feeling exposed. She loved the way it felt knowing that it was turning Carol on looking at her like this. “Good girl.”

Carol knelt down soothing Therese’s marks on her ass with her mouth. Carol slid her hand through Therese’s folds slowly. “You took your punishment well, darling. What do you want now?”

“Will you fuck me? Hard?” Therese asked shyly.

Carol plunged two fingers inside of Therese’s wet center fucking her hard.

“Oh..Carol…ah…FUCK!”

Therese loved the wet sounds that were coming from Carol fucking her. Carol continued soothing Therese’s marks with her mouth.

“Carol, I need your mouth.”

“Where do you want it, Therese?”

“On my…cunt…please.”

Carol kissed her way down the back of Therese’s thigh and slid her tongue through Therese’s soaking folds lapping up Therese’s juices. Her face was becoming covered in Therese’s juices. She relished in the way that Therese’s sex tasted. She could never get her fill of this woman.

“Therese, I need to touch myself. I know I said I’d wait for you but, I can’t take it anymore.”

“Do it, baby.”

Carol removed what was left of her clothing throwing it on the pile on floor. She took in the sight in front of her. Therese lusciously wet in front of her breathing heavily, sweat forming on her back with her legs open waiting for Carol. Carol knew she had never been more turned on in her life than she had by this woman.

“Carol?” Therese couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Carol in her mouth.

“Yes, baby.”

“I wanna taste you. I want you in my mouth while I’m in yours.”

Carol was stunned. “Lay down on the bed.”

Therese wriggled up the bed on her back settling her head on the pillows. Carol positioned herself over Therese’s face lowering herself onto her mouth. Therese started licking Carol surprised by how wet Carol had become.

“Carol, your pussy’s so wet.”

“That’s all you, darling. That’s what you do to me.”

Therese moaned and latched her mouth onto Carol’s wet center. She was hungry for Carol. She hadn’t been with her since Monday and she was going get all that she could. She ran her tongue all over Carol’s engorged folds drenching her face in Carol’s essence.

Carol ran her fingers through Therese’s slick folds finding her wet entrance. She inserted two fingers inside Therese and moved them in and out languidly. Carol circled her tongue over Therese’s clit. She placed her mouth over Therese’s clit sucking gently then harder when she could feel Therese’s hips start to move. It didn’t take long for Therese to cum. She moaned into Carol’s pussy making Carol wetter. Carol lapped it up kissing Therese’s entrance.

“Carol, turn around. I wanna see your face when you cum.” Carol turned around willing to do anything for this woman. “I want you to fuck my face, baby.”

“Oh fuck, Therese.” She rode Therese’s face to ecstasy. Therese loved the way that Carol looked. Carol had grabbed her own breasts pinching her nipples. Her face scrunched up and she moaned in pleasure. Therese slowly moved her tongue licking up all the she could that was Carol. Carol slowed down and moved herself off of Therese laying beside her.

“I don’t know if I can handle making you wait again but, I might have to if it’s going to be like that.”

“Carol, I missed being with you these last few days.”

“I know sweetheart but, Jesus Christ that was incredible.” Carol said and kissed Therese softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.


	16. Now I'm All Messed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut break but probably not for long. ;)

They both laid there in sexual bliss. Therese finally had the release that she was looking for since the last time she was with Carol. Every time she inhaled, she could smell Carol.

"Darling, what made you want to do that?"

"I just wanted to know what it felt like."

"And?"

"It was better than I ever thought it was. We'll have to do that again sometime. Did you ever do that with Abby?"

"A few times but, I much rather enjoy it with you."

"What else have you done? You seem like you like the control."

"I do but, not all the time."

"You like to be spanked." Therese said raising her eyebrows.

"I do sometimes enjoy it." Carol laughed. "Did you enjoy spanking me the other day?"

"Yeah." Therese said blushing.

"Well, I enjoyed it."

"Carol, I wanna do everything with you."

"Oh, sweetheart. We have all the time in the world." Carol rolled over on top of Therese kissing her softly. "You have completely changed my life."

"You've changed mine. I don't even know what I was doing before you."

"Well, I know that you were going to work everyday." Carol said with a wink.

"Carol?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can I take a picture of you?"

"You know that I'm completely naked right?"

"Yes but, I wanna capture you right now the way you look after what we just did...forget it. It's silly."

"No, it's not. Go get your camera."

Therese got her camera from her bag. She climbed on top of Carol only wanting to capture her face and how beautiful she was in that moment. She made all of the adjustments that she needed and snapped a picture of Carol from her collarbones up. She relished in Carol’s beauty.

"What, I'm not good enough for a full nude?"

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Therese blushed.

"I don't mind. As long as you keep this to yourself." Carol smiled.

"Of course. I don't wanna share you with anyone else. Lay on your side."

Carol laid on her side propped up on her elbow with her head resting on her hand. She laid her other hand on her hip. Therese pulled one of her knees out so that it was bent. Carol's hair was a perfect mess.

"Have you taken a nude photography class?"

"I have." Therese was making adjustments to her camera again.

"Where did you go to college?"

"NYU. Alright, stay just like that. Don't move."

Therese backed up and snapped a few pictures. She had Carol move into different positions and took some more pictures.

"Perfect."

"Did you get what you wanted?" Carol smirked.

"I did."

"Let me see them."

"But, these are for my eyes only." Therese joked and showed them to Carol.

"Well, well. You've been naughty again taking these pictures of me."

"Maybe I need to be punished again?" Therese said raising her eyebrows at Carol.

Carol laughed loudly. "I think you enjoy being bad."

"With you, I do. You make being bad fun.”

Carol’s phone rang. “Let me go get that, it could be Rindy.” Carol answered her phone, it was Abby.

“Hello?”

“Hey, doll. What are you and Rindy doing?”

“Rindy is staying with one of her friends this weekend.”

“I thought she was with you?”

“She was but, I can’t say no to her.”

“Well, then what are you doing? You wanna do something?”

“Darling, I’m not alone.”

“Oh, you with that cute little brunette, eh?”

“She’s with me, yes.”

“Well then don’t let me keep you from doing anything.”

“Abby, we’re not doing anything.”

“Well, then do you wanna go out with me and the lady? We’re gonna go to The Girls Club.” Abby loved hanging out in the lesbian bars.

“I’ll ask her and if we do, we’ll meet you down there.”

“Alright, I’ll be down there in about an hour. Maybe I’ll see you.”

“Okay, bye Abby.”

“Bye.”

Carol went back to the bedroom. “That was Abby, she wants to know if we want to meet her and her girlfriend at The Girls Club. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I’d rather just stay in bed fucking you all night.” Carol smiled.

“What’s The Girls Club?”

“It’s a lesbian bar. Have you ever been to one?”

“No but, I am a little curious.”

“Well, we can go if you want to but, I’ll have to take a shower if we go anywhere.”

“Are you sure you don’t care?”

“No darling. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we are.” Carol placed a lock of brown hair behind Therese’s ear.

“Let’s go.” She kissed Carol. “I’ll go shower. Do you want to join me?”

“Absolutely.”

They showered and Therese threw on the clothes that were on the floor except her panties. She watched Carol get ready and snapped a few more pictures of Carol.

“I guess I’m going to have to get used to that camera, huh?”

“Yep!” Therese said victoriously.

“Alright, put that thing down and let’s go.”

  
__________

  
They met Abby at the bar. Therese had never seen any place like it. It was full of women. All different kinds of women. Abby waved them over to her table.

“Look at who made it out of bed! Therese this is my girlfriend Emma. Emma this is Therese.” Therese thought that Emma resembled Carol. _Maybe Abby just has a certain type of woman that she’s attracted to?_

“Nice to meet you, Emma.”

“Likewise.”

“Abby, we’ll be right back. We’re going to go get drinks. Do you need anything?”

“Nope, we’re good.”

Carol grabbed Therese’s hand intertwining their fingers. Therese followed Carol to the bar.

“So, what do you think?”

“I can’t believe it. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I hope you don’t see anything that you like.”

“Just the sexy blonde next to me.” Therese brought their hands up to her mouth kissing Carol’s hand.

“Good.” Carol smiled and ordered their drinks. She felt insecure. There were a lot of younger women there and she felt jealous that some of them were looking at Therese. She already knew how some lesbians could be; sleeping with everyone including their friends. Some of them were only there for one thing and were eyeing the woman on her arm. Therese didn’t seem to notice, she was too caught up in Carol. Carol pulled Therese closer to her placing her hand on Therese’s lower back. _Of course they’re staring at Therese, she’s never been here before and she’s fucking hot. I want her right now._

“There’s a lot of women staring at you, darling.”

“I don’t care about them. Just you. I wanna dance. Will you dance with me?”

“The only dancing I do is slow dancing, sweetheart. Maybe Abby or Emma will dance with you.”

They got their drinks and went back to the table.

“This one wants to dance. Any takers?”

“I’ll dance.” Emma said.

“Hands to yourself.” Carol said sternly.

“Calm down, Carol, she’s coming home with me. She doesn’t want your girlfriend.”

Therese kissed Carol. “I’ll be back in a little, baby.” Her and Emma went to the dance floor.

“Why don’t you get out there and dance with your girl? Some woman is gonna snatch her up.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it. Besides, you know I don’t dance, Abby.” She watched Therese on the dance floor. The way she moved her body made Carol crazy with desire.

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“Eye fucking her from a distance…Carol, are you in love with her?”

Carol took a deep breath. “I think so….oh, who am I kidding? Abby, I’m head over heels in love with her.” Carol knew for sure that she was in love with Therese. She wasn’t going to deny it to Abby any longer.

“Carol, I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I know. Abby…I don’t think I’ve ever been in love before.” Carol knew it would be hard to admit this to her best friend because Abby had been in love with Carol.

“Wow. Have you told her?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, it seems like she feels the same way just by the way that she looks at you.”

Carol looked over to the dance floor to see Therese dancing with someone that she didn’t know. Emma was also dancing with someone else.

“Who is that that Therese is dancing with?”

“Who cares? They’re just dancing.”

Carol started to feel her skin burn. She felt jealous and was staring a hole into the other woman. She didn’t want Therese dancing with this stranger. _This bitch better get her hands off of her._ She watched them carefully, her anger growing the more she watched the two.

“I care. Why is she dancing with Therese?” She said gritting her teeth.

“Because it’s bar. Calm down, Carol.”

The more Carol watched, the angrier she got. _Ugh, I can’t watch this._

“Abby, give me a cigarette. I need to smoke outside.”

Carol went to smoke outside trying to calm her nerves. _Why am I feeling so jealous? I’ve never been so jealous in my life. This stranger is touching something that she shouldn’t be. Therese is mine. Ugh, Carol, you don’t own her. She’s a grown woman. You know she’s going home with you._ The cigarette did very little to calm her nerves. She sat down on the steps of the building next to the bar.

“Carol? Abby said you were out here.” Therese walked over to her. “Are you okay?”

“Are you having fun?” Carol was distant.

“Yeah, is everything okay?” She could tell something was wrong.

“Are you done dancing with that woman?” Carol was so angry she was shaking.

“Do you not want me to dance with her? I won’t. I was just having fun.” Therese felt like she did something wrong but, she didn’t know what.

“Do whatever you want. I don’t want to stop you from having fun but, I can’t watch it.”

“Therese, are you coming back in? My song’s on.” It was the woman that Therese was dancing with. Carol’s face grew hot.

“Who are you?” Carol stood up walking over to the woman. She was young, probably around the same age as Therese.

“Alexis. Who are you?”

“Therese’s girlfriend.” Carol walked up to the woman. “I think that you should keep your hands off of her.”

“Well, yours aren’t on her so someone may as well put them on her.” Alexis said challenging Carol.

“Carol stop!” Therese tried to pull her away but, Carol was too strong.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Alexis was still challenging Carol.

“Carol, it’s not worth it.” Carol allowed Therese to pull her away.

“Thanks for the dance but, I think I’m done. It was nice to meet you.” Therese said to Alexis.

“Yeah, you too.” Alexis walked back inside.

“Carol, what the fuck?” Carol was shaking. “Why are you acting this way?”

Carol let out a sigh. “Sweetheart, I don’t know. I just couldn’t stand the sight of some other woman touching you or dancing so close to you.” She sat back down on the steps. “Sit down with me, darling. I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Carol?” Therese sat down beside her.


	17. Don't Leave Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Carol was unsure of how to handle this situation. She wanted to tell Therese that she was deeply in love with her. _How am I supposed to tell her this without having her run away after the way I just acted? I love her so much._ "Therese, I have to confess something to you."

"What, Carol?" Therese was nervous because of Carol's tone.

“Therese, I don’t know how..” Carol started.

“Carol, there you are. What the hell happened? I thought you were about to fight that girl.” Abby came walking out and sat down on other side of Carol.

“Therese, will you let me talk to Carol for a minute?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Carol said standing up. “I think I’m gonna go, sweetheart.” She hugged Therese.

“Carol, I don’t want you to go.” Therese said as she hugged Carol.

“Abby will you give us a minute?” Carol said turning to Abby.

“Sure.” Abby walked into the bar wanting to give them some space.

“Why do you want to leave?”

“I don’t like the way I’m acting or feeling right now. You should stay, though. Have fun. I don’t want to ruin your night, darling. I just want you to be happy.” Carol said caressing Therese’s cheek.

“Carol, I don’t wanna be here if you’re not with me. Let me get my coat and we can go.” Therese went back in to get her coat and tell Abby that they were leaving. _Why is she acting this way? I didn’t think that I did anything wrong._

“Abby, we’re gonna go.”

“Therese, hold on a minute.” Abby grabbed her arm. “Please don’t be angry at Carol, she’s in new territory.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean she really likes you and she’s just jealous. Don’t hold it against her, okay?” Therese nodded. “Therese, how do you feel about Carol?”

“Abby, I…I love her.” _I really, really do._

“Talk to her, okay? The two of you need to talk.”

“Okay. Thank you, Abby.” Abby smiled and hugged Therese. “Have a good night.”

“You, too.”

Therese walked out to the sidewalk finding Carol waiting for her beside a taxi.

“Darling, you really don’t have to leave.”

“Carol, I only want to be with you.”

They rode in silence holding hands back to Carol’s apartment. Carol wanted to grab on to Therese and never let her go. Carol’s mind was racing. _How am I supposed to tell her I love her? What if she wants to run away after I acted like an ass? I wouldn’t blame her. How do I tell her that I just want her to be happy?_

They both entered Carol’s apartment neither saying a word. Therese stood at the door after Carol closed it unsure if she should stay. The tension was thick and Therese was nervous. _Did she want to leave because she really didn’t want to be with me? Did she just give me some excuse?_

“Are you coming in?” Carol looked at Therese confused.

“Do you want me to?” Therese asked softly.

“Oh, baby. Of course I do.” Carol wrapped her arms around Therese easing Therese’s nervous thoughts. “I’m so sorry. I’ll never do that again. I don’t want to make you feel like this again. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Carol had tears falling down her cheeks.

“Carol what were you going to tell me before Abby came outside?”

“Come in and sit down. I need a minute to gather my thoughts.”

Therese took off her shoes and went to the living room to sit on the couch. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. She could see that Carol was nervous. Carol came over and sat down beside her taking her hand.

“Therese…I’ve never felt like this before. What I’m going to tell you doesn’t justify my actions but, I want you to understand why I acted the way I did. The truth is…I’m madly in love with you. I don’t know how I can be when I haven’t even known you that long. But, I know I’ve never felt like this about anyone in my life. I don’t expect you to feel the same way.”

“Carol…”

“Wait.” Carol put her hand up. “Just let me finish, darling. You might not like this but, I think you should be with someone your own age. Someone that you can experience your life with who is just starting out like you. I’m thirty six, I already know what I want with my life. I don’t think that you have enough experience to know what you want. That’s not your fault…you’re young. Darling, I only want what’s best for you. I want you to be happy and to have fun and live your life. It’s too much to ask of you to be with me. I have a thirteen year old daughter. That’s not negotiable. Are you sure you want to deal with my baggage?”

Therese was trying to hold back tears but, she couldn’t. She felt that Carol didn’t want to be with her. She felt so rejected. She pulled her hand away from Carol. Her whole life was spinning out of control. One minute she was in love with Carol and the next minute she felt like Carol didn’t even want to be with her. _Why is she saying these things? Can she not tell the way I feel about her? I thought I was obvious._ Suddenly Therese became nauseous. She ran to the bathroom feeling like she was going to throw up.

“Therese, are you okay?” Carol went running after her. Therese already had her head in the toilet throwing up. Carol pulled Therese’s hair away from her face. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Are you serious? How can you ask me that?” _I can’t believe she can’t see what’s wrong!_ “Carol, are you saying that you don’t want to be with me?”

“Absolutely not, sweetheart. I just don’t want to stand in the way of your happiness. I only want you to be happy.”

Therese stood up and wiped her face. She rinsed out her mouth and looked at Carol. “It sounds like you don’t want me to be with you. I..I don’t know what to say Carol.”

“You don’t have to say anything just think about what I said. That’s all.”

“Carol, I think I’m gonna go home.”

Carol’s heart dropped at those words. She didn’t want this woman to leave. _I just spilled my guts out and now she’s leaving. Fuck! What is wrong with me?_

“Okay sweetheart, if that’s what you want.”

“Do you want me to go?” Therese was trying to make sense of the situation. She remembered Abby telling her to not hold anything against Carol.

“No, baby. I really don’t want you to go but, I’m not going to stop you if that’s what you want to do.” _PLEASE. DON’T. GO._

“I just don’t know what to think now, Carol. If I wanted to be with someone else, I would. I only want you. Carol…I love you.” Therese knew this for sure. She loved Carol more than she ever loved another person. Therese had never been in love and was absolutely sure that she was in love with Carol. “Carol, I’m in love with you. I know that I’ve never been in love before but, I’m pretty sure that this is what it feels like.”

Carol stood up wrapping her arms around the younger woman. “I don’t want you to leave. I love you so much. I’ve never been in this situation before. Please don’t go. I would love nothing more than to have you here with me. Stay with me.” Carol decided that she was going to let it all out and tell Therese exactly what she was feeling.

“Are you sure?” Therese was sniffling coming down from crying.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Carol rubbed Therese’s back to try to soothe her. She wanted to make her feel better any way that she could.

“I don’t wanna leave. I just thought that you might want me to.”

“No, I don’t. I want you and even more…I need you in my life. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.” Carol kissed Therese’s cheek. “Come on, darling, let’s go to sleep. It’s been a long night.”

“Okay.” Therese was exhausted and wanted to pass out on the bed.

Carol took Therese to the bed and pulled the sheets down for her. “Do you need something to wear?”

“Yeah, I didn’t bring anything else.”

“Alright, let me get you something.” Carol got her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from a drawer. “Here, I bought these for you the other day. I thought they might fit and that’s your drawer.” Carol said smiling.

“Thank you.”

“Now, lay down and get some rest. I’ll get you some water.” Carol got her a glass of water and set it on the nightstand beside Therese.

“Which side is yours?” Therese asked shyly.

“Whichever side you don’t want.” Carol winked.

Therese laid down on the left side, the side farthest away from the door. “Is this okay?”

“Of course. Now lay down and try to sleep. I’m gonna go smoke. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Therese laid down and Carol turned off the light. She kissed Therese on her forehead and walked out to the living room to grab her phone. She saw some messages from Abby. Carol walked out to the balcony to smoke and opened the messages on her phone.

_How’d everything go with the little lady? -A_

_Well, I almost fucked it up but, I told her how I feel. It’s been a long night. I’ll tell you later when I get a chance. -C_

_Okay, is she there with you now? -A_

_Yeah, she’s staying. -C_

_Good, go get some sleep. Love you. -A_

_Love you, too. -C_

Carol sat there thinking about everything that happened that night. She thought about what she had told Therese. She was honest and she really was in love with her. _She feels like I’m pushing her away but, I only want her to be happy._ Carol couldn’t believe that she was the reason for Therese’s happiness. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change her clothes. She watched Therese peacefully sleeping when she walked back to the bedroom. She climbed in the bed laying down next to love of her life.

“Hey beautiful.” Therese rolled over to face Carol and Carol noticed that Therese wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“Darling, what happened to your clothes?” Carol was being coy.

“There’s something about being in bed with you that makes me not want to wear clothes.” She kissed Carol. “I think that you should take yours off, too.” Therese smiled.

“Okay, you’ve twisted my arm.” Carol smirked and undressed pressing herself against Therese intertwining their legs. She pulled the younger woman close against her. Therese pressed her head against Carol’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, Carol.”

They blissfully fell asleep, happy to be holding on to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't exactly sure where to go next with Carol's jealousy but, I hope you all enjoyed.


	18. Common Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Carol was the first to wake up spooning Therese. She had her arms wrapped around her brunette beauty. She never felt happier in her life than she did in that moment. The early morning sun was shining on the both of them. She ran her hand over Therese’s stomach relishing in the softness of her flat stomach. Her hand trailed up to Therese’s firm breasts. She softly ran her fingers over Therese’s nipples feeling them stiffen at her touch. She pecked soft kisses at the the back of Therese’s neck to her shoulders and down to her shoulder blades. Carol was in heaven with this woman. Touching her….kissing her….laying next to her. She was sure that there would never be another person that would ever make her feel this way.

“I love you, Therese.” She whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” She whispered I love you’s like a prayer in between kisses to Therese’s back.

“Mmmm, Carol.” Therese woke up to the most amazing sensation. Carol’s hand on her breast while she kissed her back and neck. She could feel Carol’s hair brushing across softly while she kissed her. She wanted to wake up to this every morning.

“Good morning, angel.” Carol continued to kiss Therese.

“A good morning indeed.” Therese pushed her back into Carol. She grabbed Carol’s hand on her breast and squeezed. Carol pinched Therese’s nipple lightly between her fingers. “Mmm, harder baby.” Carol obliged pinching harder making Therese moan.

Carol started placing wet kisses on Therese’s neck and she could feel Therese pressing her behind against her. “Darling, you’re wiggling around an awful lot this morning.” Carol said in a husky voice.

“Baby, I can’t help it.” Therese said smiling with her eyes closed. “You feel so good.”

Carol ran her hand from Therese’s breast running it down her side and caressing the beautiful dip in her waist. She ran her hand over Therese’s hips to her behind caressing the soft flesh. She could feel Therese trying to move harder against Carol’s hand. “Someone’s eager.” Carol said.

“Carol, I need you.” Therese said starting to breathe heavy.

“Is that so?” Carol was teasing. She ran her hand from Therese’s behind gliding her fingers over Therese’s slick folds. “So wet already this morning, darling…I wonder why.”

Therese opened her legs to give Carol full access to her center. Carol placed a leg in between Therese’s. She ran her fingers through Therese’s wet center coating her fingers in the distinctive liquid that was only Therese. It was Carol’s new favorite flavor. She loved how sweet Therese tasted and needed to taste her fingers. She moved them off of Therese’s center and Therese whimpered.

“What are you doing, Carol?”

“Sweetheart, I just need to taste you.”

“Oh, Carol.” She could hear Carol licking her fingers. It made her wetter. “Carol, are you wet?”

“Of course, darling.” Carol moved her hand down to her own slick folds coating her fingers. She brought them up to Therese’s mouth and Therese moaned while sucking Carol’s fingers clean. Carol’s eyes grew dark watching Therese.

“Carol, I love the way you taste.”

“I love the way you taste, darling.”

Carol placed her fingers back on Therese’s folds moving them to her throbbing clit. She circled it with her fingers, pressing and rubbing whenever Therese started to move. She continued kissing Therese’s neck and back.

“Carol.” Therese was breathing hard and sweat was forming all over her body. Her mouth went dry and it was hard to speak over her panting. “I need…your fingers…inside….please.”

Carol plunged two fingers inside Therese and held them there. She reveled in the way Therese felt inside. She moved gently. “Therese, I love you so much. I only want to make you happy.” She whispered in Therese’s ear making Therese moan.  
“Harder, Carol…please.”

Carol moved her hand out about to fuck Therese harder when the bedroom door came flying open. It was Rindy.

“Mom, I need some money for…OH MY GOD!!!” Rindy slammed the door shut. “Mom, I’m sorry. I just need to get some money from you.” Rindy said from outside the door.

Carol laid there in shock staring at Therese. “I’ll be out in a minute!” Carol said in the direction of the door. She looked at Therese and their eyes were wide while their mouths hung open. They were surprised. Neither was expecting Rindy at all this weekend. “FUCK!” Carol whispered. Carol jumped up and grabbed a robe to put on. She ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. “FUCK! I’ll be right back.”

“What do you want me to do?” Carol could see the scared confusion in Therese’s face.

“Just stay right there.” She kissed Therese. “It’s okay. I’ll be back sweetheart.”

Therese was in a panic. She was feeling a plethora of emotions. She thought everything was doomed after this. She knew that Rindy had never seen her mom in a relationship with a woman but, Rindy did know that Carol was attracted to women. Carol was always honest with her about everything.

Carol walked out to the hallway closing the door behind her. “Rindy?”

“I’m in the kitchen, mom!”

Carol gathered herself and her thoughts. She was unsure of what she was going to say to her daughter. She never wanted to place Rindy in this situation but, now she had to try to give her daughter an explanation. She had not prepared for this. Carol walked to the kitchen to find Rindy sitting on a stool at the island.

“Rindy…” Carol sat down next to her daughter.

“I’m sorry, mom.” Rindy interrupted her. “I really am. I didn’t know that…”

“Rindy, you don’t have to apologize. I’m the one who should apologize to you. I’m so sorry that you walked in on that. I didn’t think that you were going to be home at all this weekend. I don’t really know what to say except that I’m sorry. I never meant to put you in this situation.”

“It’s okay, mom. I mean, I know that you like women. It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting to walk in on you. I didn’t really see a whole lot anyway. I didn’t know that you were seeing anyone….was that…Therese?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Carol said still embarrassed by what her daughter had seen.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were seeing someone?”

“Well, sweetheart, it all happened so fast and I didn’t want to bring a woman around you without knowing how I feel about her.”

“Mom, I want you to be happy. I haven’t seen you date anyone since you and dad got divorced. I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Do you love her?”

“Very much.” Carol was honest. “Do you like her, honey?” She was hoping that Rindy would say yes.

“Yeah, I do. She seems pretty cool.”

“I’m glad you do.”

“Mom?”

“Yes, dear.”

“You told me before that you always were more attracted to women. How did you know?”

This wasn’t exactly the time that Carol wanted to talk to her daughter about this but, she wasn’t going to lie to her.

“Well, I just always had crushes on girls more so than boys. I had more friends who were girls than boys and I never really felt for boys what I did for girls. I guess I just always knew that I liked girls when I was in school. Really, looking back, I guess I’ve always known my whole life. Why are you asking me this, dear?”

“Mom…I think I like a girl and…I don’t know if she likes me back.”

Carol was stunned. She wasn’t expecting her daughter to tell her this but, she was happy that she felt comfortable enough to tell her.

“Really? So, what makes you think that you like her, sweetheart?” Carol was curious.

“Well, I…I like being with her, we have fun together and I…I wanna kiss her.”

“Wow.” Carol smiled. “It sounds to me that you like her. Have you told her?”

“No, I don’t wanna lose her as a friend if she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Darling, the best piece of advice that I can give you is to not live your life with regrets. Trust me, regrets will eat at you. If you like her, tell her. If she doesn’t feel the same way, then she doesn’t. You’ll move on, sweetheart. You’re only thirteen, you have your whole life ahead of you. Talk to her.”

“Is that what you did with Therese?”

“Yeah, I did.” _Kind of…but, I can’t tell her that I was the one stalking Therese, making up excuses to talk to her._ “Do you think that she likes you back?”

“I don’t know…I think she might.”

“Then, talk to her, darling. You don’t have anything to lose.”

“Okay. Thanks, mom.” Rindy got up and hugged her mom. “Oh yeah, I need to get some money.”

“I have some in my purse. Take what you need, dear.”

Carol got up to hug her daughter again and apologize once more for what she walked in on.

“Sweetheart, thanks for talking to me. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” She kissed Rindy on the forehead.

“I know, mom. Thank you.”

“Have fun, sweetheart. Let me know when you’re going to be home, please.” Carol smiled.

Rindy laughed. “Yeah, I’ll let you know, mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

Rindy walked out the door and Carol stood there flabbergasted at the events of what happened in the short span of her waking up.

“What a fucking morning.” Carol said to herself. She walked back to the bedroom closing and locking the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWIST!!! Who saw it coming?


	19. Not Afraid

Carol locked the bedroom door behind her. Therese was already standing at the end of the bed in her jeans and bra pulling her shirt over her head.

“What are you doing?” Carol asked confused.

“I should go…I’m sorry, Carol. I never meant for this to happen. This is all my fault.” Therese was holding back tears. She felt terrible for Rindy walking in on them. She didn’t want to ruin Carol’s relationship with her daughter.

“Darling, this isn’t your fault. You don’t have to leave.” Carol walked over to Therese wrapping her arms around her. “Don’t leave, please. Everything’s okay. Really.”

“Are you sure, Carol? I can’t believe Rindy walked in on us. I’m so sorry.” She rested her head on Carol’s shoulder.

Carol chuckled. “Yes, sweetheart. It’s okay. In fact, I got some interesting news from my daughter.” Carol pulled back and looked into Therese’s eyes. “Why don’t you take those clothes off and get back in bed. I wanna finish with you once I tell you what happened.”

“Okay.” Therese undressed and climbed back in bed. Carol climbed in with her and they snuggled with Carol sliding her arm under Therese’s neck and Therese resting her head on Carol’s chest. “What happened, Carol?”

“Rindy was asking about us and how I feel about you. She also asked me how long I’ve known that I’m gay and I told her. Then, she told me that she likes a girl.” Carol smiled.

Therese turned her head up to look at Carol smiling. “Are you serious?”

Carol chuckled. “Yes.”

“Does the girl like her?”

“She said that she thinks that she does.” Carol rubbed Therese’s back.

“What did you tell her?” Therese laid her head back down.

“I told her to talk to her because she shouldn’t live with regrets. That even if the girl didn’t feel the same way, she still has her whole life ahead of her.”

“That’s pretty solid advice.”

“Thanks, I thought so. I know I can’t live with regrets. I have too many but, I think that everything still turned out pretty good for me. I know I’d regret it if I never talked to you.” She playfully pinched the side of Therese’s breast.

Therese laughed. “I’m glad that you did.” Therese moved her head up to kiss Carol.

“Me too, darling.” She kissed Therese back. “You need to quit trying to run away from me when something happens, sweetheart.” She smiled at Therese.

“I just don’t want to be a burden or ruin your relationship with Rindy in any way.”

“Stop that. I love you and I don’t want you to go anywhere. I want you with me. Rindy will be okay with us. Trust me.”

“I do trust you, Carol.”

“Good…now, where was I…” Carol smirked and pulled Therese on top of her. She looked into her beautiful green eyes. “Therese…you’re so beautiful.” She brought her hand up to tuck Therese’s hair behind her ear. Carol moved her legs between Therese’s making Therese straddle her. “Kiss me.” Carol said needing it more than wanting it.

Therese sensed the need in Carol’s voice and brought her mouth to Carol’s softly knowing exactly how Carol needed to be kissed. She moved her tongue into Carol’s mouth softly. There was no rush to their kiss. It was just Therese showing Carol how much she loved her. Carol brought her hands up to the sides of Therese’s torso caressing the soft skin she found. She dug her nails in dragging them to Therese’s behind. Therese moaned into Carol’s mouth.

Carol brought her hand in between Therese’s legs wanting to feel how aroused she was. _Oh my god, she’s drenched._ She wrapped her arms around the younger woman rolling them over so that she was on top. Carol knew that Therese needed her and all she wanted was to please. Their kiss became deeper as a need arose in Therese. Carol pulled back looking at her mouth seeing Therese’s swollen lips. She smiled at her softly. “What do you want, baby? I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Therese said with a smirk.

“Yes, anything.” Carol said smiling. She could see Therese was blushing. Aroused and embarrassed at her own thoughts. “What is it, darling? Tell me.”

She was sure there was nothing that Carol hadn’t done in the bedroom. She was still trying to get used to telling Carol what she wanted. “I wanna blindfold you…and tease you.”

“Is that so, Miss Belivet?” Carol’s eyes were intense and dark. She was hoping at some point Therese would want to explore with her.

“Yes.” Therese diverted her eyes from Carol.

“My, my someone is naughty…I like it.”

“Really? Are you sure?” She looked up at Carol not expecting her to want it.

“Absolutely.” Carol rolled off of Therese and went to her closet.

Therese’s heart began racing. She had never done this before but, wanted to with Carol. She watched Carol go to her closet. “Where are you going?”

Carol peeked her head around the corner. “To get what you need, of course.”

Therese was curious and walked over to see what Carol was doing. “What do you have?”

“Things…” Carol raised an eyebrow to Therese. She opened an unassuming box and Therese’s eyes widened. “Don’t be afraid, sweetheart. I don’t have anything extreme. Just some toys for fun.”

“Did you use these with Abby?”

“Mmhm. Do you want to look?”  _I hope she wants to..._

Therese knelt down to look inside the box. She had never seen anything like it. She never explored this way during sex. She had her curiosities about it but, never tried it. She found a small paddle. _So, this explains the spanking._ There was something with feathers on it, she grabbed it. _This will be useful._ She found a strap on, a blind fold and a few other things that she wasn’t sure about. She just wanted the blindfold and the feathers. She picked out those two and closed the box.

“Carol, I had no idea…”

Carol smirked. “Find anything?”

“I did.” Therese smiled.

“Do you have everything you need, darling?”

“Should I get something else?” Therese was unsure.

“You’re the boss.” Carol shrugged.

“I like _that_.” Therese smiled. “Go lie down on the bed.”

Carol did as she was told. Therese climbed on top of her. She brought the blindfold up to Carol and placed it around her eyes. She brought her toy up looking at it.

“What is this called, Carol?”

Carol smiled. “It’s a tickler, sweetheart.”

“Hmmm. Open your legs for me.” Carol opened her legs and Therese sat on her knees between them. Her eyes were dark. She loved that Carol was letting her do this. “You can’t touch me, okay?”

“Boy, you are a tease….okay. Just remember, I can tease, too.” Carol placed her hands at her sides on the bed trying to control herself. She knew it was going to be hard.

Therese knew that Carol could and would tease her but, she didn’t care. She was going to have her fun. She ran her new favorite toy over Carol’s neck lightly. She followed it with her mouth placing kisses on the hollow of Carol’s throat. She ran the tickler over Carol’s breasts. Her nipples were already stiff and Therese ran it over circling both of them. Therese looked down to Carol’s center noticing how wet she was. _Concentrate, Belivet._

She ran the tickler over Carol’s abdomen watching the muscles twitch. Carol was on sensory overload. She grabbed the sheets with both hands balling the material. Her chest rose and fell fast.

“Fuck, Therese.”

Therese smiled. She loved that she was driving this goddess mad with desire. She stared at Carol’s body starting to writhe. “What is it, baby? Are you okay?” She teased.

“Goddamn, I’m going crazy. You’re driving me nuts.”

“You love it.”

Therese ran the tickler down to Carol’s center running it over her wet, blonde curls. Carol’s hips came off the bed looking for any friction that she could find.

“Carol, you look so sexy. Do you know what I want to do to you?”

“I can use my imagination.”

Therese moved up beside Carol to whisper in her ear careful not to touch Carol’s body. “I want to stick my tongue inside your dripping…wet…pussy and circle your clit with it…I want to rub my face inside your pussy covering it in your juices.”

“Fuck!” Carol started breathing heavily. Sweat began to form on her neck and chest. “Therese, I want you to.”

“I bet you do.” She ran the tickler over Carol’s curls again a little harder this time.

Carol gasped and she couldn’t stop her hips. Carol loved to be teased. She loved the foreplay and the anticipation of her orgasm. It always made the climax better for her. She knew it wouldn’t be long. Therese always knew exactly how to get her there, as if she was made to do only this.

“Mmm, Carol. You’re so wet, I can see it from here.” She whispered in her ear. She placed her hand on Carol’s center swiping her fingers from Carol’s entrance up through her delicious folds. Carol tried to move her hips against Therese’s hands. “No, keep your hips still or I may have to punish you.”

“Oh…Jesus…” Carol stilled her hips. Therese brought her fingers up to Carol’s mouth and Carol sucked hungrily.

“Do you like the way you taste, baby?”

“Mmhm.” Carol swirled her tongue around Therese’s fingers making Therese wetter feeling Carol’s mouth. _Oh, fuck. The things that mouth can do to me._

Therese moved back down between Carol’s legs. “Open your legs, baby. I wanna see you.” She was so aroused looking at Carol this way. It made her head spin. “Carol, will you do something for me?”

“Anything baby.”

“Touch yourself…don’t cum until you ask me.” Therese wanted to be a bystander to the most beautiful sight in the world. She wanted to know what Carol looked like touching herself.

Carol wasted no time in moving her hand to her clit. She began rubbing circles fast. She needed a release.

“Slow down, baby. I want to enjoy this.” Carol slowed down and Therese watched with desire. “God, you look so fucking sexy.” Therese wished that she had a picture of this so she could look at it forever. “Carol?”

“Yes, darling.” Carol breathed the words out.

Therese already regretted it. _I can’t ask her this._ “Never mind.”

“What is it?”

“Will you…let me take a picture?”

Carol stopped and laid there contemplating that question. “Are you serious?”

“I’m sorry, it’s stupid. I should have never asked you. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Carol couldn’t even see Therese’s face and Therese was scarlet. _Why did I ask? I’m such a fucking idiot!_

 _Is she really that turned on by me that she wants a picture of this that she can look at whenever? At least I have a blindfold on…_ “Go get your camera. Hurry, I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Therese ran to her bag grabbing her camera knowing exactly the adjustments that she needed to make. She ran back to the bedroom standing at the bottom of the bed. “Okay, baby…continue.”

Carol moved circles around her clit. She was even more aroused that Therese was taking pictures. She loved the eroticism of it. She slid two fingers inside herself. Carol was getting close, her hips came off the bed and she could still here the camera indicating Therese wasn’t stopping. It was helping her climax.

“Therese, I need to cum.” Carol’s hand was moving fast.

“Go ahead, baby. I wanna see you cum.”

Therese loved looking at Carol’s face when she climaxed. She loved that she was the only one that Carol was making that face for.

“Oh, Therese!” Carol came hard and her hips stopped falling to the bed pulling her fingers slowly out.

“Baby, you are so fucking sexy. Thank you for letting me see that.”

Therese set her camera down and climbed on top of Carol straddling her hips. She could see that Carol’s fingers were wet. Therese gave Carol a chaste kiss. She took off Carol’s blindfold. Therese was so aroused by watching Carol. Carol was about to wipe her hand off on the sheets when Therese grabbed her hand.

“Don’t wipe it off…put it inside me.” Carol’s eyes went dark.

She slid her coated fingers inside the brunette. “Oh, Therese.”

Therese rode Carol’s hand to her orgasm. Carol’s hand was drenched in Therese’s sweet essence. She wiped her fingers through her own folds wanting to keep Therese right there on her so intimately. Therese looked down to see what Carol was doing.

“If I’m in you, darling, I want you in me.”

Therese moved a leg in between Carol’s and lowered her cunt onto Carol’s moving slowly blending their juices together. Therese had never felt this sensation. The feeling of riding along Carol’s cunt with her own was so new and so intense. She thought about how lewd the act was and could feel her clit starting to throb again. She moved her hips faster riding Carol’s wet hot cunt to her next orgasm.

Therese moved herself off of Carol and laid down beside her. “Fuck.” It was all she could get out, she was still breathing heavily. Her head felt like it wasn’t even on her shoulders anymore. She couldn’t believe what had come over her. She was like an animal with primal urges that she couldn’t fight. She was trying to get used to this woman that Carol was bringing out in her. She loved the new Therese, how uninhibited she was. She felt so free with Carol.

“Therese, you are full of all kinds of surprises and I love it.”

“You’re one to talk. I had no idea you had a box full of toys in your closet. I don’t even know what some of them are but, I can’t wait to find out.”

“You know…” Carol said still trying to catch her breath. “This has been one crazy…fucking…morning.” Carol started laughing. She rolled over looking at Therese.

Therese started laughing. “It really has.”

“Come on, darling, we need to eat.” She kissed Therese. “I love you so much, my little tease.”

“I love you too, my naughty goddess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, what a morning! These two will never stop.


	20. In The Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but, fun chapter. ;)

They made breakfast together that morning. Stealing kisses, glances and squeezes whenever possible. Therese loved cooking in Carol’s beautiful kitchen. She never really enjoyed cooking until now. It was a beautiful kitchen and Carol had everything top of the line. They finished cooking and sat down to eat both ravenous.

“I may have created a monster.” Carol said smiling.

“It may have been there all along but, you’ve brought it out.” Therese smiled.

“What do you want to do today? Maybe we should get out a little bit. As much as I’d love to just stay here fucking you all day, I think some of the outdoors would do us both some good.”

“We could go to the park? Maybe take a picnic basket? I like to go and take pictures on the weekends.”

“I like that idea. Then, that’s what we’ll do. Oh, by the way, what about those pictures?” Carol raised her eyebrows.

“I’ll put them on my computer in a private file. No one will see them. Those are strictly for me.”

“Will you let me see them?”

“Of course.” Therese smiled at Carol.

“Do you know what the worst part of leaving this apartment today is?”

“What?”

“Having to wash you off of me. You’re amazing. I loved that.” Carol said thinking about the way that Therese rode her. She could see Therese start to blush. “What are you thinking?” Carol asked smiling.

“I’m thinking about the way I came the second time…on top of you.” Therese said shyly.

“Me, too.” Carol said smiling at Therese.

“Well, we could always do it again when we get back. I don’t want to wash you off of me either.”

Carol threw her head back letting out a low laugh. “You’re so bad. I love it.”

“I’m gonna go shower, baby.”

“Alright, darling. I’ll clean up the kitchen.” Carol kissed Therese and pulled her close. “I love you. Now, go shower.”

“Alright.”

Carol cleaned the dishes while Therese showered. While she was putting the dishes away, her phone rang. It was Abby.

“Hello.”

“Hello, dear. How are you?” Abby sounded like she just woke up.

“I’m alright. Late night?” Carol said with a smile.

“Oh, you know me. It’s always a late night.” Abby laughed. “What about you? You and the little one okay?”

“Actually yes. We talked last night and we’re alright.”

“Did you tell her you love her?”

“I did. I spilled my guts, Abby. I thought she was going to run but, she told me she feels the same way.”

“Yeah, I know. She told me last night.” Carol could hear Abby eating through the phone. “You damn lesbians…”

“What?” Carol was confused.

“Only knowing each other for a week and professing that you’re madly in love with one another…don’t make me ask you, Carol?”

“Ask me what?”

“When’s she moving in?”

“Oh, stop it. Abby, I _am_ in love with her.”

“Have you told Rindy about your relationship with Therese yet?”

“Oh…wellll…she came home this morning to get some money from me and…”

“And what?”

“Umm…she kind of walked in on me and Therese.” Carol cringed thinking about it.

“Holy shit, Carol!”

“I know, I’m so embarrassed. I didn’t think that she was going to be home until tomorrow night. It’s no excuse but, anyway, yeah I told her. I told her that I love Therese. But, I didn’t tell her that we’ve only been together a week. She doesn’t need all the details.”

“Damn, Carol. Little morning love, huh? You two just can’t keep each other’s hand off of one another.”

“No, we really can’t.” Carol smiled. “But, I have something else to tell you.”

“What?”

“Rindy kind of came out to me this morning. I didn’t ask her if she was strictly into girls or not but, she told me that there’s a girl that she likes.”

“Damn, I was waiting for her to tell you that she’s gay.”

“What, you knew? Did she say something to you?”

“No but, Carol, come on. Soccer, softball, volleyball. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Oh, Abby. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“I guess she is her mother’s daughter, huh?” Abby chuckled.

“I guess she is.” Carol smiled.

“Alright, I need to get off this phone and wake this one up. I’m not finished with her.”

“I don’t need details, Abby.” Carol chuckled. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Carol thought about Abby questioning her if Therese was moving in. _My god, if I don’t slow down, I could end up asking her to move in. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She went to the bedroom and Therese was walking out of the master bathroom with no clothes on and a towel on her head. Carol sat down on the chair by the window.

“My god, do you have to be naked?” Carol looked her up and down surveying every inch of Therese’s body. Her eyes lingered in a few spots longer than the rest.

“Is it a problem?” Therese teased. She walked over to Carol and sat down on Carol’s lap with her legs falling open.

“No, darling. I actually prefer you to be naked. But, we’ll never leave the apartment with you like this.” She wrapped her arms around Therese’s stomach.

Therese leaned back against Carol resting her head on Carol’s shoulder. Her towel fell off her head and on to the floor. Carol smelled the scent of the shampoo and soap that was left over on Therese. _Mmm, she smells good._ Therese pulled Carol’s hands up to her breasts massaging them. Carol could feel how hard Therese’s nipples were. She loved it, knowing that she could make her nipples this hard.

“Carol?” Therese whispered with her eyes closed.

“Yes, darling?” Carol placed wet kisses on Therese’s neck.

“Will you touch me?”

“But, darling, I already am.” Carol smiled loving the way she teased the brunette.

“You know what I mean.”

“Tell me. I wanna hear it. Where do you want me to touch you, Therese?” Therese’s hands fell off of Carol’s and on to the arms of the chair. Carol began pinching Therese’s nipples rolling them between her fingers while she cupped Therese’s breasts.

“Touch my pussy, Carol. Please?”

“Do you like it when I touch you there, darling?”

“Oh yes, Carol.” Therese breathing was ragged and her eyes were closed.

“Are you wet, baby?”

“Mmhm.” Therese’s mouth became dry and she licked her lips. She began moving her hips back and forth looking for any kind of friction to get a release.

“Show me.”

“What?” Therese was confused.

“Show me.” Therese looked into Carol’s eyes seeing how dark they were.

Therese stood up in front of Carol and stood there.

“Darling, I can’t see how wet you are. Show. Me.”

Therese brought one of her legs up placing her foot on the arm of the chair.

“That’s better darling. Mmm, you are wet.” Carol could see Therese’s glistening cunt. She brought her hand up rubbing her hand through the liquid in Therese’s folds. “Look at my dirty girl. So…fucking…wet.”

Therese threw her head back moaning. Carol slid two fingers inside pulling out slowly. She brought her thumb to Therese’s clit pressing circles into it. She moved in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Carol pulled her thumb off of Therese's clit replacing it with her tongue. She pressed her tongue flat against the little juicy nub rubbing it up and down.

“Oh, Carol…”

“Do you like it, baby?” Carol looked up at Therese.

“Oh, yes.”

“What do you like, baby? I wanna hear it.”

“I like…your tongue on me.” Therese said.

“Where do you like it?”

“On my cunt…oh Carol, please put your tongue on my cunt.”

Carol latched on sucking Therese’s clit, fucking her harder. Therese grabbed the back of Carol’s head pulling her hard against her. She moved her pussy hard against Carol’s face looking for her release.

Carol was more than willing to let Therese do this to her. Carol loved it just as much if not more than Therese did. The act itself aroused Carol so much. To feel Therese grinding her pussy hard against her face, to use her face to cum, to fuck was the ultimate turn on for Carol. She never much cared for it with Abby but, from the moment her and Therese first had sex she fantasized about it. She had hoped that it would be something that Therese would want to do and she was not disappointed.

Therese ground her clit on Carol’s tongue, riding her face while Carol fucked her. Therese came hard and slowed down. She loved that Carol let her do this, that she let her use her face to cum. Carol pulled her fingers out of Therese and Therese slumped into Carol’s waiting arms.

“Oh, Carol.”

Carol stroked the soft skin on Therese’s back. She loved this woman more than anything in the world.

“I was going to tease you but, I couldn’t help myself.” Carol smiled.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Therese said, her breathing evened out.

“I have to tell you something, darling.”

“What?”

“I love it when you do that.”

“Do what.” Therese still had her head resting in Carol’s neck.

“Use my face like that. It just might be my favorite way to make you cum.”

Therese pulled her head up looking into Carol’s eyes. “I’ll remember that.” She said raising her eyebrows.

“Please do.” Carol smiled and brought Therese’s mouth to hers giving her a loving kiss.


	21. A New Wave

Carol and Therese made it out of the apartment on their way to the park. Therese stopped taking pictures of everything. Carol loved the way that Therese had such a keen eye for everything. She could make anything look like art through her lens. _I wonder what I looked like…_

They walked by a skate park with Therese stopping to take pictures of the skaters either in the air or tricks on the cement. Carol was fascinated by them flying through the air doing all kinds of tricks.

“Belivet! Where you been, yo?!” The voice came from a younger boy skating over to Therese.

“Ethan! How are you?” He skated over to Therese and hugged her.

“I thought I might see you last weekend around here taking pictures of us.”

“I was busy. Ethan, this is Carol. Carol this is Ethan. He’s one of the skaters that I like to take pictures of on the weekend. They’re always down here.”

“Nice to meet you.” The skater stuck out his hand for Carol and she shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Ethan.” Carol smiled. She was intrigued by the exchange between Therese and Ethan. She was curious about this side of Therese’s life. _What else does she do?_

“Therese show you any of the pictures that she’s taken of us? They’re dope, yo!”

“No, she hasn’t.” Carol said smiling.

“I’ll show her sometime.” Therese said.

“Seriously, you should be getting paid for it, Belivet.”

Therese smiled at Ethan. “We’re on our way to the park, are you gonna be here for a while?”

“Yeah, you know us. Always here.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll take some more pictures later.”

“Cool, see you later! Nice to meet you again, Carol.”

“You, too.”

Ethan skated off onto a ramp flying through the air. Carol watched curiously.

“So, you’re a sports photographer, huh?” Carol smiled. “There you go again, full of surprises.” Carol winked at her.

“Yeah, I like taking pictures of them. I can’t skate but, they like the attention and I always get great work from them.” 

“You’ll have to show me sometime.”

“I will.”

They walked along to the park and found a spot under a tree. Carol spread out the blanket and set the basket next to them. Therese laid down enjoying the fresh air and the smell of nature around her. She closed her eyes and smiled happily thinking about Carol and how much she loved her and how happy she was in that moment.

Carol noticed Therese smiling. “What are you thinking, angel?”

Therese opened her eyes looking at Carol. “I’m thinking that I’ve never been more happy in my life than I am in this moment. Here, with you and how happy you make me. Also, how much I love you.” She smiled.

Carol bent her head down and kissed Therese on the lips. “I don’t know what I’ve done in my life to deserve you but, I must have done something right.” Carol smiled and sat back up. “Do you want something to drink or eat, sweetheart?”

“Just some water right now, thank you.”

Carol handed her a bottle of water, picked up her book and began to read. Therese watched her and grabbed her camera to take some pictures of her.

“I’ll get used to that thing one day, I guess.” Carol said when she heard the shutter as she side eyed Therese.

“You did tell me that you didn’t mind being my muse.”

Carol threw her head back laughing. “Ha! I guess I did!” Carol continued to read.

Therese laid her head back down enjoying the breeze. She closed her eyes realizing how sleepy she felt. She drifted off to dream land happily with Carol sitting beside her.

Carol heard a slight snore and looked over to find Therese sleeping. She picked up Therese’s camera not knowing anything about it. She looked at the different modes and found one that read “AUTO”. She turned it to to auto mode and aimed focusing on Therese. She snapped a few pictures thinking that she looked like an angel. She figured out how to view the pictures and looked at the ones that she just took of Therese. _Beautiful._

Carol kept scrolling through the pictures seeing the few that Therese took of the skaters and came to the ones that Therese took of her earlier that morning. Her eyes widened with curiosity. The first one that she saw was one that Therese took from the side of the bed. Her hips were off of the bed, her hand between her legs and another on one of her breasts. Carol looked around to make sure no one was able to see the erotica that she was looking at. _Fuck, she made me look really sexy._ She kept scrolling through the pictures. There was another one that started right above her belly button and ended at the bottom of her thighs with her hand on her clit. _Fuck._ She saw another one that Therese took from up above. _Damn, these are erotic. When was she standing on the bed?_ Carol couldn’t remember how many Therese had snapped because her head was spinning when Therese took them. The more Carol saw, the more she was aroused. _These are unbelievable._

Therese woke up to find Carol looking at her camera. “Trying to figure out how to use it?”

Carol jumped, not expecting to hear Therese’s voice. “Oh! Yeah, I took some pictures of you. You looked so cute while you were sleeping.” Carol started blushing.

“What are you looking at?” Therese asked curiously. She sat up and peeked her head over to her camera. “Oh, I see you found my project from earlier.”

“Therese, these are really, really good pictures and I don’t particularly care to look at nudes of myself.”

“You’re the whole reason why they’re good pictures, beautiful.” Therese said smiling at Carol.

“No, I mean you’re a really good photographer. What the hell are you doing working for a newspaper? You should have a gallery or a studio working for yourself. Not to mention, you could make way more money that way.”

“Carol, I don’t have that kind of money to open up a gallery or start my own business. I do some work on the side to help try and save up to maybe do that one day. But, I don’t have the money for that yet.” Therese looked away from Carol feeling embarrassed. She knew that Carol never had to worry about money and envied her.

“Darling…” Carol pulled Therese’s chin up for her to look at Carol. “Let me help you.”

“Carol, I can’t ask you to do that.” Therese said embarrassed. She was never one to ask for help.

“You’re not, I’m offering. You’re really talented and I want to do this for you. Your work is really phenomenal. How have I not seen most of your work?”

“Really, Carol?” Therese raised an eyebrow and Carol laughed loudly.

“I guess you’re right but, I have been enjoying your _other_ work.” Carol leaned in to kiss Therese on the lips. “Please let me help you, sweetheart.” She wanted to help Therese more than anything.

“Carol, I really need to think about it. I’m not comfortable taking money from anyone.”

“Well, think of it as an investment, then. Just, think about it, okay?”

“Okay, I will. Let me see those pictures.” Therese said smiling. “Carol, you’re my favorite subject. I didn’t realize how many photos I took of you. There are a lot here.”

“Yet, I distinctly remember you asking for _a_ picture.” Carol said eyeing Therese.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Therese was blushing furiously.

Carol laughed to herself still loving the way Therese blushed. She thought it was cute. “It’s okay, darling. They came out really well.”

“I’m gonna go take some more pictures, baby.” Therese stood up.

“Okay, sweetheart.”

Therese walked around the park taking pictures. She walked over to the lake wanting to get some stills of the beautiful swans. She loved taking pictures of all the wildlife in the park. The animals never seemed to be bothered by the humans that were intruding their space. They weren’t shy which made for very easy photo opportunities for Therese.

She turned around to see Carol still on the blanket reading and eating some cheese and crackers. She looked incredible with her blonde locks flowing in the breeze. She had a pair of tan capris on sitting cross legged. Her navy button up shirt contrasted well with her creamy skin and her locket fell beautifully on her chest. Carol was eating some crackers and cheese. Therese snapped a few pictures of her from afar. _I can’t possibly take her money. On the other hand, it would be nice to have my own place to work for myself. I definitely need to think about this._

Carol looked up to see where Therese was and saw that she was being photographed. She smiled at Therese. Her phone rang at the same time she noticed Therese. She answered it and it was Abby.

“Hey, Ab! What are you doing?”

“Nothing much. I wanted to see what the love birds were doing. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“No, you didn’t. We’re at the park.”

“So, you made it out of the bedroom, eh?” Abby laughed.

“Shockingly, yes. What’s up?”

“Well, I thought I’d ask because Emma wanted me to. We’re going out again tonight and she wanted me to ask if the two of you wanted to come. It’s probably a stupid question but, she insisted on me asking.”

Carol looked over to Therese who was now walking in her direction. She thought about it going out with Abby. Carol knew that Therese was in love with her and that even if they were to go out with Abby and Emma to a lesbian club or anywhere else, she had nothing to worry about. Even though she had her jealousy fit, she wasn’t going to do that again. She wasn’t about to get into a fight with a random lesbian in a bar. She knew it was stupid but, she thought that she might lose Therese and she wouldn’t be able to stand the pain of losing the most incredible woman in her world. However, after the conversation the night before, Carol knew that Therese was completely hers. She knew that Therese didn’t want anyone else. They had a connection that couldn’t be explained in words. Anyone could see it when they were around each other. Carol thought she could use them going out to her advantage. _I can turn this into my own game._

Therese sat down on the blanket looking at Carol. “What?” Therese looked confused.

“Abby wants to know if we want to go out with her again tonight.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean, you almost got into a fight last night.”

“I know and it was stupid. I’ll never do that again. Do you want to go?”

“If you want to, yeah.” Carol was satisfied with that answer. She couldn’t wait to play.

“Yeah, we’re in Abby. What time will you be there?” Carol said smiling knowing how her night would turn out.

“Eight o’clock. Be there.”

“We will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Carol looked at Therese smiling seductively. Therese saw a flash of desire in Carol’s eyes.

“Are you sure you want to go out tonight, Carol?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go take some pictures of the skaters before we leave.”

“Okay, sweetheart.”

Carol watched Therese walk away. _God, she’s sexy. She has no idea what she’s in for tonight. I can’t wait._ Carol stood up putting everything in the basket and folding up the blanket. She walked over to Therese watching her photograph the skaters. She liked watching Therese work. Therese was very intense sometimes biting her bottom lip, her eyebrows scrunching up. She’s so cute. Therese walked over to Carol.

“Babe, I’m gonna have to go to my apartment to get clothes for tonight.”

“Alright, we can go now if you want.”

Therese kissed her. “Okay, beautiful. Let’s go.” She turned to the skaters. “Bye guys, see ya later!” They all waved goodbye to them.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? You know I’m going to want to dance and I don’t wanna put you in that situation again.”

“It’s fine, darling. I’ll be alright.”

“Okay.” Therese was wondering why Carol was so calm about the situation when just last night she was ready to fight another woman because Therese was dancing with her. _I wonder what she’s thinking…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Carol got up her sleeve?


	22. Dying To Know

Carol and Therese met Abby and Emma at The Girls Club at eight o’clock. Abby was already there on the dance floor with her girlfriend. Carol and Therese went to the bar to get something to drink.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Jameson and diet.” Therese said wrapping her arm around Carol’s lower back.

Carol ordered their drinks and they waited. Abby spotted them from the dance floor waving. She came over to greet them and showed them to her table.

“So, Carol. Are you going to behave yourself tonight? I’d hate to have to bail you out of jail…again.”

“Stop it, Abby. Yes, I’ll be good…here.” Carol smiled at Therese.

“Wait! Again? Carol when were you in jail?” Therese said surprised.

“Oh, god. Really, Abby? You had to say that didn’t you?” Carol laughed. “Look, I’ve done some stupid shit, okay. I was nineteen and a different person at the time. It’s no big deal. But, yes, Abby did have to bail me out of jail. She probably felt guilty along with about fifty other people.”

“What happened, Carol?” Therese was perked up now.

“Well, basically there were a bunch of teenagers including myself having a keg party in the middle of nowhere in a field and someone called the cops. When we saw lights, we all scattered. I ran and tripped twisting my ankle. I tried to get up and run away but, it hurt too much. So, I was the one to take the blame for everyone.”

“Everyone felt so bad that we all contributed to her bail and I showed up to get her out.” Abby said laughing.

“Thanks for that, Abby. I wasn’t ready to tell her all of that but, thanks.” Carol said sarcastically.

“Carol, I think you’re the one who’s full of surprises!” Therese laughed. “That’s not so bad. Teenagers do a lot of dumb shit.”

“Really? What have you done?” Carol asked Therese.

“Oh no, I’m not telling you yet.” Therese smiled.

Carol bent down kissing Therese on the neck making the younger woman blush. “Carol, what are you doing?”

“We’re in a lesbian bar, sweetheart. Nobody cares. Besides, if I didn’t, they would be all over you.” She winked at Therese.

“Okay, I’m gonna go get us another drink.” Therese went to order their drinks.

“So, why were you okay with coming out tonight but, you were so jealous last night?” Abby questioned Carol.

“Because I know that she’s in love with me and doesn’t want anyone else. I’m not worried about Therese wanting any of these women in here. We talked last night. I’m okay with it, really.”

Carol spotted her walking up to Therese at the bar. It was the same woman from last night, Alexis. Carol was actually calm this time, though. She knew she needed to apologize to her so she got up to walk to the bar. Abby saw what Carol was doing and panicked thinking that Carol was about to do something stupid. She got up following Carol to the bar.

“Alexis?” Carol looked at the woman. Therese was standing next to her starting to sweat. She didn’t know how Carol was going to act.

“I don’t want any trouble, okay?” Alexis said to Carol.

“Neither do I. I only want to apologize for my behavior last night. I’m sorry I acted the way I did. I’m not normally like that.” Carol stuck out her hand for the woman to shake it. “I’m Carol. Nice to meet you…Truce?”

Alexis looked at her hand and smiled grabbing it. “Truce.”

Carol smiled and shifted her attention to Therese. “Do you have our drinks?”

Therese was amazed at the one eighty Carol had done from last night. “The bartender’s still making them. Will you get them when they’re ready? I wanna dance.”

“Carol, I was just asking Therese if she wanted to dance. If that’s okay with you.” Alexis said to Carol almost scared to say the words to Carol.

Carol was hoping that this would happen, praying for it really. Now, her game could begin. The game she had been waiting patiently for. She smiled at Alexis. “No, I don’t mind.”

“I’ll be out there in a minute.” Therese said to Alexis. She turned to Carol. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, darling. Have fun.” Therese could see Carol’s eyes starting to grow dark.

Therese turned to go to the dance floor and Carol quickly grabbed her wrist. She pulled the younger woman in close against her placing her hand on her lower back. She kissed her neck and brought her mouth up to Therese's ear whispering calmly. “If you go out to that dance floor…you’ll be punished later.” Therese swallowed hard and felt her clit start to throb. She started breathing heavily. “Do you want that, sweetheart?” Carol kissed her neck again. Therese shuddered and her face and neck were flushed. Her skin was on fire everywhere that Carol touched her. All she could smell was Carol and she was going mad from the whole situation. Carol pulled back looking into Therese’s eyes. They were dark. Carol smiled at her, turned around and followed Abby back to their table.

Carol watched Therese standing by the bar looking at her intensely. She knew Carol was watching her every move. She stood there frozen. She wanted to be punished. She like breaking Carol’s rules. Carol was waiting for Therese to make a decision. She wanted her to go to the dance floor and dance with Alexis.

“Carol, what are you staring at?” Abby asked confused.

“Just wait.” Carol said staring at Therese. She raised an eyebrow to the younger woman.

Therese smirked at Carol and turned around walking to the dance floor. She watched Therese walk to the dance floor and smiled. They made eye contact once Therese started dancing with Alexis. Carol nodded once slowly at her.

“What the hell are you doing, Carol?”

“Therese had a decision to make and I was hoping that she would make the right one. I had to watch her.”

“Well, did she?”

“She did.” Carol said smiling.

“Oh shit! This is a sex thing isn’t it?” Abby asked excited. “What did you tell her?”

“It doesn’t matter, Abby. It’s our game, she knows what she’s doing.”

“Well, maybe I wanna play with Emma sometime.”

“Make up your own game.”

“Dammit, I tell you shit all the time.”

“I’m not telling you, Abby.” She was staring at Therese.

“You know, the way you two look at each other, I bet the sex is fucking crazy. Let me know if you ever need an extra.” Abby said jokingly.

“I’m not sharing, Abby.” Carol said smiling.

Carol took a cigarette from Abby needing to calm herself down. This wasn’t anger that she needed calming from tonight, it was pure lust. She inhaled deeply enjoying the calming effect of the cigarette. She watched Therese move on the dance floor, anticipating getting her home.

After a few songs, Therese came back over to the table and sat down next to Carol.

“Hello, darling. Are you having fun?”

“I am. Are you?” Therese said staring into Carol’s dark eyes.

“Oh yes, I am.” She kissed Therese on the neck again giving the younger woman chills. She brought her mouth up to Therese’s ear again. “The longer you stay out there…the worse it will be for you.”

“What are you gonna do to me, Carol?” Therese was curious. She was filled with anticipation.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Carol ran her tongue over Therese’s earlobe and pulled back sipping her drink.

Therese could feel her panties getting wetter. She couldn’t handle the anticipation the way that Carol could. Carol was calm sitting there with her drink smoking one of Abby’s cigarettes making small talk at the table. She looked as if they weren’t even playing a game. Carol was definitely playing, mentally taking notes of everything that Therese was doing.

Emma came up to the table sweating. She had been dancing all night.

“Therese, do you wanna dance with me?” She stood at the table dancing.

Carol looked at Therese. “Go ahead, darling. If you want to.” She said innocently.

Therese looked at Carol challenging her. “Are you sure?”

“It’s your decision. I don’t mind.” Carol looked at Therese with innocence. She then moved in close to whisper to Therese. “In fact, I want you to.” She pulled back taking a drag of her cigarette.

Therese’s head was spinning with lust for Carol. _She’s driving me fucking crazy. So, this was her plan all along…I wanna play._ Therese stood up and followed Emma to the dance floor. Carol smiled happily getting her way.

Carol hadn’t noticed but, Abby had left the table at some point coming back from the bar with a bunch of shots.

“Carol, take one.”

“What is it?”

“Just take it.”

Carol downed a shot not caring what it was. She watched Therese some more trying to remember as much as she could for later. _God, I can’t wait to get her home._

Therese came back over to the table, sweating. Her skin was glistening and Carol loved when Therese was sweaty. The sight alone made her clit start to throb. She flashed to Therese sweaty and naked in bed riding her face. Therese sat beside Carol wrapping her arm around her. She quickly pulled it away realizing how sweaty she was.

“Oh, god I’m all sweaty. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, put it back. I like you sweaty.”

“Is that so?” She kissed Carol on her cheek.

Carol placed her hand high on Therese’s thigh, caressing it. “I can’t wait to get you home.”

“Me too.” She whispered in Carol’s ear. “Are you wet?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Carol smiled.

“Jesus, why don’t you two just go home already? Or go to the bathroom and get it over with.” Abby said jokingly.

“We’re leaving unless this one here wants to dance some more.” Carol said.

“No, I’m ready to go.” Therese said staring into Carol’s eyes.

Carol and Therese said their goodbyes and walked outside to catch a taxi back to Carol’s. They held hands the whole way back to Carol’s. Therese looked out the window trying to steady her breathing. She breathed in Carol’s perfume. It was the only thing she could smell. Her body was hot so she wound down the window to try to get some air.

“Are you hot, darling?” Carol asked smirking.

Therese said nothing hanging her head out the window trying to cool her face. They made it to Carol’s apartment ten agonizing minutes later. They stood there waiting for the elevator. They were the only ones in the elevator and neither one spoke. Therese stood there trying to calm herself but, knowing that it was a lost cause. She looked over at Carol who seemed to be extremely calm. _How can she be so calm?_

Carol opened the door to her apartment letting Therese enter first. When she closed the door behind her, she grabbed Therese’s hand and backed her up against the wall.

“You were bad tonight, darling.” She pressed herself against Therese keenly aware that there breasts were touching. She could feel Therese’s nipples through the fabric. They were hard and she knew that hers were too. “I like it when you’re bad but, tonight is going to be different for you.”

Therese’s eyes grew dark. She couldn’t wait for what Carol was going to do to her. She loved when Carol was controlling like this. She was at her sexiest when she had control, her eyes were black and it drove Therese wild with desire. Carol pressed her thigh between Therese’s legs pushing it into her center.

“You need a release don’t you?” Carol said seductively pushing her leg up harder into Therese eliciting a whimper from the younger woman.

“Mhmm.”

“If you’re lucky.” Carol stared into Therese’s eyes. Therese whimpered. “Go to the bedroom, get undressed and wait for me. I’ll be there in a minute.” She kissed Therese passionately and let her go.

Therese did as she was told. She sat down on the bed waiting for Carol. _What is she going to do? How is she going to punish me?_ Therese’s mind was racing. She wanted to be punished anyway that Carol wanted to punish her. She didn’t care, she only wanted to be with Carol. They never played a game like this before and Therese loved it. Sure, there had been some teasing but, this was new. _Has Carol done this before?_ She heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her heart was beating faster the closer they got. Carol was walking deliberately slow. Therese couldn’t slow her breathing any longer. She tried to all night but, it was too much. She felt like the anticipation alone would kill her.

Finally, Carol appeared in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!! Therese is in trouble!!


	23. Taste Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to Ligeria for correcting my mistakes! She is one of a kind!
> 
> I think you'll all enjoy this one. ;)

Therese was breathless when she saw Carol at the doorway. _How did I not hear her heels?_ Therese was so deep in thought with what Carol was going to do to her that she wasn’t paying attention to the heels clicking on the floor as Carol walked down the hallway. Carol had on a matching black lace bra and thong set. Therese had realized that she wasn’t even able to focus on anything that Carol was wearing that night. To her, none of those details were even relevant. She hadn’t even noticed that the bra that Carol had on had lifted her breasts slightly, exaggerating her cleavage. She saw it now. Her view of Carol’s breasts through the lace teased her just enough.

Carol stood there with two glasses of wine. She watched Therese for a minute and walked over to her, standing in front of her, brushing her knee against Therese. “Would you like some wine, sweetheart?”

Therese swallowed hard. “Mhmm.” Therese found it hard to get words out. She took the wine from Carol and took one large gulp, setting the glass down on the nightstand.

Carol walked over to the chair and Therese had an excellent view of Carol’s perfect behind that was on display for only her. Therese could only think about putting her mouth on the delicious flesh that she saw. Carol sat down and crossed her legs, studying Therese’s body. Therese brought something out in Carol that was never there before. She relished the way that Therese would give her control. Carol wanted it tonight more than she ever did.

“Did you enjoy breaking the rules tonight, darling?” Carol asked, sipping her wine.

Therese could only nod – she was speechless. She felt like she was floating, that she had left her body and was a bystander.

“Let me see how much you enjoyed it.” Carol smiled.

Therese slowly opened her legs, exposing herself to Carol. Therese knew how wet she was. She could feel it on her thighs. Carol stared between her legs for what felt like an eternity. Clearly, she was happy with what she saw because she had a wide smile.

“Well, well Miss Belivet. I see that you _did_ enjoy yourself.” 

Carol stood up and walked over to Therese. She sat her glass down next to the other one on the nightstand. She knelt down in front of Therese, bringing her face close to the younger woman’s wet curls. She inhaled deeply, sighing on the exhale, letting out a slight moan. The smell of Therese’s sex was intoxicating to her. Carol pulled Therese closer to the edge of the bed so that she had better access to her center. She brought her nose closer, sticking out her tongue to lick from Therese’s entrance, through wet folds, and up to her clit. Carol pulled back, closing her eyes, smiling, rejoicing in the delicious flavor. She opened her eyes, staring into Therese’s. She could see that she was driving the younger woman crazy. Carol’s head was filled with lust. She knew that she wanted to do things to Therese that she had never done with anyone. She almost scared herself by the way that she was feeling. Carol swallowed hard.

“Sweetheart, there are things that I want to do to you that I’ve never done to anyone but, I don’t want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. I think that you may need a safe word.”

“Are you going to hurt me, Carol?”

“Not if you don’t want me to, sweetheart. I don’t want to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with.” Carol paused. “You’ve brought out … desires in me that were never there before. I want you to be comfortable and if you’re not, you can use your safe word and I’ll stop. No questions asked.” She caressed Therese’s thighs with her hands to help make her feel at ease.

“Did you and Abby have one?” Therese was curious.

Carol smiled and kissed Therese’s thigh. “I never needed one with her. I didn’t have these desires until you.”

“Okay … umm … how about … pineapple?”

“Okay, I like that. All right sweetheart, if you say it, I’ll stop immediately. All right?”

“All right.”

“Good. Now … where was I? Right, I remember.” Carol kissed Therese and stood up. “Bend over the bed, sweetheart and spread your legs for me.”

Therese did exactly what Carol said. She was trying to calm herself. She knew she would be spanked but, she was hoping that Carol would use the paddle on her. She couldn’t wait to find out what it felt like. Carol had only ever used her hands and Therese loved it. She never would have known that she would liked to be spanked but, when Carol did it to her, it was the best feeling in the world. To feel Carol’s hand come down on her, knowing that it was arousing Carol, made it that much better for her.

Carol went to the closet to open her box, bringing out the paddle. Carol ran it over her hand, enjoying the feel of the soft leather. She gave her hand a little spank and smiled. _Oh, how I’ve missed this._ She took a deep breath and sauntered back to Therese. She could see the effect that she was having on the younger woman. Carol was definitely more calm. She had been here before and this is what she loved. However, it was more fun with Therese because she was so eager to please. Therese always gave complete control to Carol when she wanted it and both of them wanted Carol to have it tonight.

“You already know what happens when we break the rules. Now, you need to be spanked. You know that, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” Carol took the paddle and ran it over Therese’s behind so that she could feel the leather.

Therese was hoping that Carol would bring it out and the leather running across her behind was making her wetter. She shifted her hips around trying to feel as much as she could.

“My, my … someone is more than ready to take her punishment.” Carol was aroused watching Therese squirm, her ass moving around obscenely with her legs opened wide. She could see that the top of Therese’s thighs were wet. She brought the paddle between Therese’s thighs, running it flat over Therese’s folds. Therese moved her center on the paddle, struggling to find any sort of friction. She brought the paddle up to Therese’s face. “Look at how wet you are, sweetheart … taste yourself.” Therese licked the paddle once and Carol brought it back down to Therese’s behind. “How do you taste?”

“Mmmm …” Therese couldn’t say anything else and Carol smiled. 

“Darling, keep your hips still or your punishment will be worse. Don’t you dare cum until I let you … _if_ I let you.”

“Okay,” Therese said, in-between heavy breaths.

Carol brought the paddle up and smacked Therese’s behind hard. It startled Therese and she whimpered but, she loved the way that it felt. Carol smacked the paddle against her behind again hard.

“Carol … oh, fuck.”

Carol smacked her again, softer this time, on her other cheek. Then, three more times hard. Therese squirmed with each smack. She enjoyed every smack that Carol gave her. She felt like she would cum just from Carol smacking her. Now, because she was trying to focus on not climaxing, she found it even harder. All she wanted was a release but, she dare not ask for one, knowing what her consequences could be.

“Sweetheart, you were so good letting me spank you. I may take it a little easier on you because of it.” Carol placed her hand on Therese’s behind caressing the marks that she made to soothe the skin. She put her other hand inside her own underwear, lubricating her fingers through her drenched folds. She brought her hand up to Therese’s mouth and she immediately latched onto Carol’s fingers. “If you’re good for me, I’ll let you cover your face in this.” Therese moaned, sucking Carol’s fingers and turning her head to look into Carol’s eyes. “Stay in that position. I need to go get something else.”

Therese’s mind was racing. _What else could she be getting? I don’t know what half of that stuff was in that box. Oh, god, I can’t wait._

Carol went to the box in her closet, pulling out a small flogger. She went back over to Therese, watching the younger woman squirming. _I hope she’s good for me, I want her to use my face._ Carol smiled watching her. “Stay still, darling.” Therese stilled her hips, trying to muster any self-control that she could. Carol ran the suede strips over Therese’s back, letting her feel the new toy that she pulled out.

“What is that, Carol?”

“It’s called a flogger, sweetheart.”

“Is that the one I saw that has the suede strips?”

“Yes, darling. I wanna use it on you but, I won’t hurt you.”

“Okay.” Therese was more than willing. She was curious about it when she saw it in the box.

Carol smacked Therese’s back all over lightly with it. Therese didn’t think that it could feel that good against her or arouse her as much as it did. Carol gave a hard smack again against Therese’s behind. Therese moaned loud. She liked that one better than the paddle.

“More, Carol.”

Carol smacked the other cheek and Therese moaned again, asking for more.

“Sweetheart, this is supposed to be a punishment for you,” Carol said, teasing her. Therese was quiet. 

Carol knelt down, bringing her hands up, soothing all over the marks she left on the younger woman’s skin. _She loves this. I’m so glad she does._ She brought her mouth to Therese’s back, soothing the marks with her mouth. _Mmm, she tastes decadent._ There was sweat starting to form on Therese’s back. 

“Lay down on the bed, darling.”

Therese laid down and rested her head on the pillows, breathing hard. Carol removed her shoes and climbed on top of Therese, straddling her. She brought her hands up to hold Carol’s thighs and Carol quickly removed her hands.

“No, sweetheart. You don’t get to touch. This is your punishment.” Carol brought her face close to Therese’s. “I told you it would be worse for you the longer you were out there dancing. Now, the only thing you can do is watch.” She sat back up, running her hands over Therese’s breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples. “I’m glad you did. It makes it that much more fun for me.” She latched her mouth onto Therese’s nipple, sucking hard and moved to the other one, doing the same.

Carol sat up and reached around her, unhooking her bra and throwing it on the floor. Therese wanted to reach for Carol’s breasts. They looked as if they were begging for her attention. Therese’s eyes went wide seeing the hardened nipples.

“Do you see something you like, sweetheart?” Carol teased her. Therese was quiet. “Answer me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Your breasts, Carol.”

“What are you thinking?”

Therese swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m thinking that I wanna put my mouth on them.”

“Mmm, if only you had been good tonight … I wish you were because I want your mouth on them. Now, I have to touch them myself.” Carol brought her hands up to her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples.

Therese thought her head was going to explode watching Carol and not being able to touch her. Carol was right, this _was_ her punishment. Carol knew exactly what she was doing. This was beyond teasing; it was torture for Therese. Carol started slowly rocking her hips and Therese forced some control upon herself. She closed her eyes, hoping to help get through the torture of not being able to touch the beautiful woman on top of her.

“Therese, you know you have to watch.”

_Fuck, I can’t win._ She opened her eyes, looked at Carol and Carol smiled at her.

“Yes, that’s my good girl,” Carol purred. “You’re doing well, sweetheart.”

Carol brought her mouth down to Therese’s, kissing her. Therese was unsure if she could kiss her back and Carol picked up on it. “You can kiss me.” Therese lunged her tongue into Carol’s mouth, kissing her hard. She needed it more than anything. It was the only thing that Carol was letting her do. Carol sat back up, looking at Therese’s mouth. Carol was driving herself crazy. She wanted Therese’s mouth on her terribly.

Carol moved down Therese’s body, settling between the younger woman’s legs, pushing them open wide. She was in love with the sight in front of her. Therese was drenched and Carol reached out to touch her, running her hand over Therese’s folds. _This is torture for her._ Carol smirked, knowing what she was doing to her.

“Oh, my girl is so wet.” She inserted two fingers inside of Therese, moving deliberately slow.

Therese grabbed the sheets, balling the material in her fists. _How am I not supposed to cum when she’s doing this to me?_ She managed to control herself but, it was hard for her to focus on anything else. Carol brought her mouth down to Therese’s center, kissing her mound.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

Therese knew only one answer would work in this situation. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing. She knew what Carol wanted her to say and she wasn’t going to disappoint her. She was going to obey.

“Lick my cunt, Carol.”

_Right answer._ Carol shoved her face in Therese’s center, lapping up all of her juices. She drenched her face, running it through Therese’s folds. Therese wanted desperately to move her hips, to grab Carol’s head and ride her face to ecstasy. She knew that she couldn’t. She was trying to behave in the hopes that Carol would give her the release that she needed. Carol removed her fingers and ran her hands down the back of Therese’s thighs and pushed her legs up and out by the back of her knees. Therese was open wide for Carol.

_Fuck, this is it. This is the fantasy. If she sticks her tongue inside, I’m done._

Carol stuck her tongue inside, moving in and out slowly. Therese moaned, trying to contain it but, she couldn’t. Carol smiled, knowing that Therese was trying as hard as she could to control herself. She pulled out of Therese and her legs fell on the bed. 

Carol couldn’t take it anymore – she wanted Therese’s mouth on her. She removed her thong and threw it on the floor. She went to the top of the bed and straddled Therese’s face. She sat on her knees and looked into Therese’s eyes. She hovered her swollen wet center over Therese’s face. Therese could smell Carol’s sex; it made her head spin. _I want her cunt in my mouth. I need to taste her. She’s so wet._

“You’ve been so good. I think you deserve this. Do you want this?” Another one of Carol’s questions that there was only one answer to.

“Yes, Carol. I want your cunt in my mouth. I need to taste your cunt.”

Carol smiled, knowing that Therese had given her the right answer.

“Carol?”

“Yes?”

“Can I touch you yet?”

“Yes, please. Smack my ass.”

Carol lowered herself onto Therese’s mouth while Therese smacked her behind hard. Carol was gushing from what Therese was doing. Therese was like an animal feasting on Carol. She ran her face through Carol’s folds, sucking hard on Carol’s engorged clit while she caressed and smacked Carol’s behind. 

“Oh fuck, Therese.” Carol threw her head back.

Carol was in ecstasy with Therese latched onto her, licking and sucking. She grabbed her nipples and pinched hard. She could feel her orgasm building, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer. Therese rubbed Carol’s clit hard with her tongue. Carol’s body stilled and she came on Therese’s face. She rested her head against the headboard, breathing hard. Therese was still lapping up all of Carol’s juices that she could find. She was being selfish and didn’t care. Carol looked down to watch her, loving the way that Therese treated her. She let her breathing even out before she moved off of Therese.

Carol laid down beside Therese spent from her orgasm. “You’re amazing, Therese. I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed your mouth on me.”

“Well, thank you for letting me, baby. You taste so good.”

Carol rolled over on top of Therese kissing her passionately. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you … Carol?”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to let me cum?”

“Yes, darling.” Carol smiled sweetly at her. “I think I’ve teased you long enough and it’s hard for me to say no to you … but, one of these days, I will say no. I can’t wait.”

“Can I use your face?”

“Of course.” She stared into Therese’s eyes, waiting. “Don’t wait for me, sweetheart. Take it. Use me. Be rough with me. I want it,” Carol growled.

Therese had never seen Carol like this. It was primal. Carol had so many different personalities in the bedroom. Therese was amazed how she could change so much during sex.

Therese pushed Carol down her body, grabbing the back of Carol’s head, slamming her into her wet center. Carol stuck her tongue into Therese’s folds so that she could use it to cum. Therese grabbed onto Carol’s hair to steady her so that she wouldn’t move. Carol moaned into Therese, sending chills all over the younger woman’s body. She moved her hips off the bed, grinding hard into Carol’s face. 

Carol was dizzy with lust. Carol grabbed the back of Therese’s knees, wrapping her legs around her face, while Therese steadied herself with her free arm, lifting herself off of the bed. Carol was latched on to Therese sucking hard and Therese ground her clit hard against Carol’s face anywhere that she could. Therese watched, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until she came. They looked like animals with Carol smothered in Therese, legs wrapped around her head and Therese riding hard. Therese could feel it -– her body went stiff and Carol sucked her throbbing clit until Therese was finished. Carol could feel the juices all over her face. Therese fell on the bed with Carol still attached to her center, licking slowly all over, trying to lap up all that she could. Carol kissed her beautiful curls and climbed up the bed, laying down next to Therese. She leaned over and kissed her delicately.

“Jesus, Carol. Who are you?”

Carol laughed. “I’m still trying to figure that out. With you, I don’t know who I am.”

“Thank you for letting me have a release. I don’t think I would have been able to make it through the rest of the night.”

“Darling, you’re amazing. I think you should break the rules more often.”

“It was torture for me, Carol.”

“I know.” Carol laughed. “Sweetheart, it was just as bad for me. I didn’t think I had that much self-control in me.”

“I didn't think I did either.” Therese smiled.

“I need a cigarette after that,” Carol said, still trying to slow her breathing.

“Me too. Let’s go smoke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs to cool off after that?


	24. Rooms On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeria...you already know. You're the best.

Therese was the first to wake up with Carol wrapped around her. Carol’s arm found its way around Therese at some point during the night, pulling the younger woman close to her. She settled her hand on Therese’s lower back, where it always seemed to end up. Therese propped herself up on her elbow, placing her head on her hand. She watched Carol peacefully sleeping beside her. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was messed up slightly. Therese smiled, knowing that she was the reason that those blonde curls were so imperfect this morning. 

The slight sting on her backside and the vision in front of her had her thinking about the night before. Therese was still trying to figure out who this new woman was that she was becoming. She loved what Carol did to her last night. She felt oddly free in giving Carol total control over her body. She was more than willing to surrender to Carol, to give her whatever she wanted. Just then, she felt Carol shift and her eyes slowly opened.

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

“Well, hello there my sweet angel. How are you feeling this morning? Are you hurting?”

“A little sore but, I like it,” Therese said, smiling. “I had fun last night.”

Carol smiled. “So did I. I loved it so much. You were very good.”

“Were you like that with Abby?”

“Sometimes but, Abby was more selfish. She was impatient and always wanted to have her orgasm. She never cared much for the build up to it. I prefer the build up. It makes it that much more fun and it makes for an explosive orgasm.”

“So, you like having all of the control?”

“Well, not always. I’m pretty sure you were the one in control when you took those erotic pictures.” Carol smirked. “However, when I want it, you’ll know. Like last night, you knew. When I get that feeling, I’m not happy until I get control and you’re perfect for me when I feel that way. You fall easily into the submissive role when I want the control. Does that bother you, sweetheart?”

“Not at all. I love it.” Therese smiled.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable with it, I won’t do anything. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I want you to have just as much fun as I am.” Carol caressed Therese’s cheek. 

“Okay. I’ll let you know if I’m ever uncomfortable … but I doubt that will ever happen.” Therese said, smiling. “Carol?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Could I do that to you sometime?” Therese asked, blushing.

Carol smiled, seeing how red Therese’s face was. “Yes, darling. I would love it.”

“Really?” Therese said, surprised.

“Yes. I don’t always need the control. I think it’s just control that arouses me. Whether I have control or relinquish control … I would love to see what else you can do to me.” Carol’s eyes grew dark.

Therese swallowed hard, thinking about what she could do to Carol. Growing more curious about her limits, she had to ask.

“Do you have a … limit or anything that you don’t like?”

“I haven’t found a limit yet or anything that I don’t like doing. So, you’d be the first to find out what it is.” Carol winked at Therese. “I don’t mind you trying to find out what my limits are, though,” Carol said seductively.

“Can I find out now?” Therese said excited.

“You are so eager.” Carol laughed. “You know, I’m the one who has to keep reminding you to eat. If it weren’t for me, you’d wither away to nothing.” Carol reached up, pulling Therese’s mouth to hers. “Darling, we have all kinds of time for you to find out what my limits are.”

“You’re right. I wanna make breakfast for you.”

“I won’t object to that.”

Therese got up to find something to put on. She wished that she had a robe to put on but, she didn’t think to grab it from her apartment yesterday. She looked around the room to try to find some of her clothes to put on. She had been used to not wearing anything with Carol. 

Carol laughed watching Therese. “Do you need something to wear, darling?”

“I can’t seem to find anything to wear. I forgot my robe at home and I don’t exactly have a lot of clothes here.”

“I guess we’ll have to change that.” Carol smiled. She went to her closet. “Come here, darling.” Carol pulled Therese into the closet, pushing some clothes back revealing a robe for Therese. It was a baby blue silk robe clearly picked out for Therese. It never would have fit Carol.

“Carol, you didn’t have to do this,” Therese said, surprised. She felt the fabric, loving the way the silk felt in her hands.

“I know, but I like to spoil you. It makes me happy.” Carol pulled it off the hanger and wrapped it around Therese. “It looks beautiful on you, sweetheart.” She kissed her soft and slow.

“Thank you, Carol.”

“How about that breakfast that you were going to make for me?”

“Okay, I’m going.”

Therese went to the kitchen to start cooking and Carol followed shortly after her once she put on her robe.

“What are you cooking, dear?”

“Some bacon and eggs. Is there something in particular that you want?”

“I can think of a few things,” Carol said, smiling. “Umm … how about some chocolate chip pancakes?”

“You’re in luck because those are my specialty.”

Carol lovingly watched Therese fix breakfast for her. _I don’t want her to leave. I want her here with me. It’s too soon to ask her to live with me. But, god, do I want her here._

“You know, you should bring some of your clothes over here for when you stay.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Therese smiled.

“Of course. I love having you with me.”

“What are you doing today?”

“Rindy was supposed to go with me to meet Abby for lunch. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you came with me.”

“That’s okay, I need to go to my apartment anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I just want to get some clothes,” Therese said. “I also need to get some stuff for work if I’m going to stay here tonight.”

“Okay, darling.”

Therese finished cooking and they ate on the balcony since it was a beautiful morning. When they finished, Therese went to her apartment. She didn’t know how many of her clothes she should get. _It’s not like I’m moving in._ Carol insisted on giving Therese a key just in case she ever needed it.

She called Dannie when she got to her apartment, inviting him over. She cleaned up a little and packed some clothes and some of her stuff for work. Dannie showed up fifteen minutes later with pizza and beer. 

“Hey, Belivet!” He wrapped her in his arms after setting everything down. “I missed ya, girl. How’s everything going with the MILF?”

“You’re bad. Everything is great, actually. I was just coming over here to pick up some stuff for work and some clothes.”

“You staying there tonight?”

“Yeah, third night …”

“Wow. I guess it is going well. So, when do you move in?”

“Dannie, stop! She told me that she’s in love with me.”

“Damn! What did you tell her? Are you in love with her?”

“Yeah, I told her I was. I really am in love with her.”

“Shit, that’s quick. I hope I’m invited to the wedding.” Therese rolled her eyes.

* * *

Carol met Abby at their favorite restaurant, close to the store. Abby was already there, smoking like a chimney and on her third martini. She was seated at a booth in the back of the restaurant. She waved for Carol. She already had a drink waiting for Carol.

“Jesus, Abby. Do you ever stop drinking?”

“You know me. I like alcohol and women. I can’t help myself.” Carol laughed because it was the truest assessment of Abby that she had ever heard. “Where’s the missus?”

Carol smiled. “She had to go to her apartment to get a few things for work tomorrow.”

“So, she’s staying with you?” 

“Tonight, yes.”

“What about all the other nights from here until forever?” Carol always appreciated Abby’s realness, her honesty.

“Abby, I don’t know.”

“I think you do.”

Before Carol could answer, the waiter came over with their food. Abby had already ordered for Carol, knowing what she wanted. Carol always ordered the same thing here. 

“How’d you know, Abby?”

“It’s the only thing you ever order here. Well?”

“Well, what?” She was hoping that Abby would change the subject, but she didn’t.

“You know. You wanna know what I think?”

“Tell me.”

“I think she’s young and I don’t wanna see you get hurt. I know you don’t wanna hear it but, I’m just looking out for you. I also know that I’ve never seen you like this. You’re crazy about her.”

“I am, Abby. I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want her away from me and I’m afraid that I’m going to ask her to move in with me. The thought of spending another night away from her is unbearable.”

“Whoa! You got it bad.”

“I know, Abby. I’m fucked.” Carol pulled out one of Abby’s cigarettes, lighting it then inhaling deeply.

“Well, I can tell you this: life is too short. I know that you’re thinking about Rindy but, if you’re not happy, what kind of a mother are you to her? Do what feels right to you.”

Carol thought about what Abby said. Abby was right: Carol wouldn’t be any good for Rindy if she wasn’t happy. _This is crazy. What if Therese thinks I’m nuts?_

“Think about it, Carol.”

“I will, Abby. Now, I need your help. I need to find a space for Therese so that she can have her own studio.”

“Did she ask you?”

“No, she doesn’t know about this so, this is between us.”

* * *

Therese was already at Carol’s when Carol got back from lunch with Abby. The music was blaring and when she walked in, she saw Therese dancing around the living room. Carol recognized the song. It was by Stevie Nicks.

_Well, maybe I’m just thinking that the rooms are all on fire_

_Every time that you walk in the room_

_Well, there is magic all around you, if I do say so myself_

_I have known this much longer than I’ve known you_

She startled Therese, who jumped at the sight of Carol. Therese turned down the music and walked over to Carol and kissed her.

“I think this song might be about you,” Therese said, beaming. 

Carol smiled. “I want to ask you something, sweetheart. Sit down.”

Therese became instantly nervous that something was wrong. “What is it, Carol? Is something wrong?”

“No, darling, I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking about us. I don’t know how you’re going to feel about this and I may be crazy for asking. Would you want to move in with me?”

Carol sat there nervously awaiting Therese’s answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are full throttle.


	25. Faint of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer. I hope the anticipation has been killing you. I think you'll like this one. :)
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria, as usual. ;)

“Wow, Carol. I don’t know what to say.” Therese sat there in shock.

“I know, it’s really fast. I just … I just don’t want to be without you. Now that I have you, I can’t imagine another night without you by my side. I understand if you don’t want to yet and I’m okay with it.” Carol paused, unsure of what Therese was feeling. “I told you before that I know what I want in my life and I want you. I want you every morning and every night.” Carol held Therese’s hand. “I know it’s a lot to ask of you because you wouldn’t be moving in with just me. You’d be with Rindy also. You would be another parent to her and that’s a lot to ask.”

Therese thought about it. She never really thought about being a mother. She never really had her own mother. Her mother was always worried about other things than her own child. Carol was a good mother, though. She could always follow Carol’s lead or ask her questions. She already knew what she was getting into with Carol and she was okay with that. She didn’t want Rindy to resent her or Rindy to feel like she was taking her mother away from her. She knew that feeling all too well. She would make sure to never let Rindy feel that way. Still, she wanted Carol and everything that came with her. She wanted to be with Carol more than anything.

“Carol … are you sure?”

“I am. I’ve thought about it and life is just too damn short. You don’t have to answer right away if you don’t want to. You can take some time if you need. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.”

Therese didn’t need any more time thinking about it. She loved Carol and she wanted to be with her. _I know this is fast, but nothing I’m doing right now is working out great for me. Maybe I should be moving fast. She’s right, life’s too short. What have I got to lose?_

“Yes. I would love to move in with you.”

Carol’s eyes lit up and Therese could see tears starting to form in those grey eyes. “Darling, you’ve made me so happy.”

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol, hugging her tight. Carol laid her head on Therese’s shoulder, letting a few tears fall. Carol had had too much heartache in her life and this was a victory for her on her road to happiness with Therese. 

“Carol, you don’t have to cry.”

“I’m not sad, sweetheart. These are tears of joy. I’ve never felt so happy in my life since you came into it. My only regret is that I didn’t find a reason to speak to you sooner.”

“You don’t have to think that way. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. Do you have any champagne? I think this calls for a celebration.”

Carol pulled her head back and looked into those beautiful green orbs. She kissed Therese, running her tongue across Therese’s bottom lip. Therese opened her mouth for Carol’s tongue and they kissed unhurried.

“I do have some champagne. Come, I’ll pour us some.”

“Wait. I need to tell you something though.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t afford to give you half of everything to live here, Carol. I don’t make that much money. You’ve seen my apartment. I can help but, I can’t give you half.” Therese stared at the floor, embarrassed that she couldn’t afford Carol’s lifestyle.

Carol registered Therese’s embarrassment and lifted her chin up. “Darling, I’m not worried about that. I’ve been paying for this place on my own for a while. I want you to save your money so you can start your own business anyway. Don’t worry yourself with that right now. Come on sweetheart, let’s have some champagne.” She pulled Therese close. “Maybe I’ll let you have complete control over me after our champagne. I’ll let you do whatever you want. Would you like that?” Carol raised an eyebrow and her eyes grew dark.

Therese felt an instant throbbing between her legs. Only a few sentences from Carol could completely dismantle her. “Yes, I would like that.”

“How about we drink that champagne in the bedroom?”

“I’ll meet you there.”

Therese was giddy, running to the bedroom like a child on Christmas morning, about to unwrap the greatest gift that she could ever wish to have: Carol. She went to the closet to open Carol’s box of toys, wondering what she could use on her. Therese was deep in thought looking at everything that she didn’t notice Carol walk up behind her with their champagne. 

“Here, darling.” Carol handed her the glass and she jumped. “Are you okay?” Carol laughed.

“Yeah, I was just trying to figure out what I wanted to use on you. Have you used all of these?” Therese took the glass, sipping the sweet champagne.

“I have. You can use whatever you want. I’m leaving it up to you.” Carol walked to the bed and sat down anxiously, waiting for whatever Therese was going to use on her.

Therese was nervous, afraid she wouldn’t be able to please Carol this way. She didn’t know how far Abby had ever taken it with Carol and she wanted to be the only one to pleasure Carol this way. She peeked her head out from around the corner and looked at Carol.

“Get undressed, leave your panties on and sit back down just like you are right now,” Therese ordered.

Carol obliged, staring into Therese’s eyes while she undressed. Carol could feel herself becoming wetter than when she saw Therese looking at all of the toys.

“You’re very obedient. I like that.”

“I aim to please.” Carol nodded.

Therese walked out of the closet, naked with her toys in hand. She set them down on the bed. Carol’s eyes followed hers all the way over until Therese was standing directly in front of her. 

“Open your legs.” 

Carol opened her legs, staring directly into the younger woman’s dark eyes.

“Wider.”

Carol opened her legs obscenely wide and Therese smiled. Therese couldn’t understand how Carol could be so calm. Therese knew her own heart was beating fast. She placed her hand on Carol’s neck to feel her pulse and it was fast. _Good, she loves this._ Therese caressed the soft skin on Carol’s neck. She bent down, sucking on the other side of Carol’s neck and inhaling her delicious perfume. 

“Don’t forget our safe word if it gets to be too much for you.”

“I won’t, darling.”

Therese knelt down in front of Carol, taking one of her delicious breasts in her mouth and sucking hard. Carol closed her eyes, throwing her head back. Therese moved her mouth to the other one, sucking it harder and biting the nipple. Carol let out a loud moan. She loved having her nipples and her breasts sucked hard. She always wondered if she would be able to climax that way. 

“Carol, you know you can’t cum until I say.”

“I knew you would say that. That’s fine.” Carol nodded.

“Don’t you dare ask to, either.”

“I won’t.”

“Touch yourself, let me see how wet you are.”

Carol moved her hand into her panties and plunged two fingers into her entrance. Therese pulled Carol’s panties to the side so that she could watch. Therese could feel herself becoming wetter watching the one woman show that was being put on only for her.

“Fuck yourself, baby.” Therese swallowed hard watching Carol’s fingers move slowly in and out of herself. “That’s perfect, just like that.” She watched as Carol tried to control herself. “Put your fingers in my mouth. I want to taste you.” Carol pulled her fingers out and plunged them into Therese’s mouth. _She always tastes so good. I’ll never get tired of this._ Therese put her hand in Carol’s panties, sticking two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out while she sucked on Carol’s fingers. She stared directly into Carol’s eyes the entire time.

“Fuck, Therese.”

Therese pulled her fingers out of Carol and removed Carol’s fingers from her mouth, wanting to give Carol a small break.

“Lay down on the bed, on your stomach.”

Carol did and Therese pulled her panties off of her, looking at the delicious flesh of Carol’s behind. She couldn’t control herself from placing her mouth on one of the cheeks and leaving wet kisses all over it.

“I love your ass, Carol. You taste delicious.”

Carol moaned, moving her behind up, looking for Therese’s mouth. Therese’s eyes were wide watching Carol move this way. Therese wanted to run her tongue between Carol’s legs all over those deliciously wet folds but she had to control herself. She couldn’t give in just yet. _God, that ass. I wanna stick my tongue right in between those cheeks. Calm yourself, Therese._

“Keep your hips still, baby. Don’t move your ass. Keep it up just like that.”

Carol’s behind was high in the air; on display for Therese. Therese sat up on her knees and reached for one of her toys. She chose the flogger. She loved the way that it looked. All those strips felt so good and she wanted to give Carol pleasure with it. 

She brought it up high in the air coming down hard and fast on Carol’s behind. Carol let out a loud moan.

“GODDAMN! Fuck, that feels good, Therese. More!”

Therese smacked her three more times, harder each time. Therese stopped, looking at the red marks, afraid that she may be hurting her. She was unsure where this woman came from that smacked Carol harder every time. She sat there breathing hard, scared of her own self. Carol turned her head around to see what Therese was doing. She could tell Therese was working through something in her head.

“What’s wrong, darling?” No answer. “Therese, are you okay?” Carol turned around and sat up. Therese looked into Carol’s eyes. Carol could tell that she scared herself by what she did to her. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. You’re not hurting me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know who I am right now.”

“If you need to stop, we can. I don’t mind.”

It was as if something switched in Therese after Carol reassured her. “I’m okay. Are you sure you’re all right? I smacked you pretty hard.”

“Yes, darling. I love it.” Carol laid back down on her stomach pushing her behind high in the air for Therese. “Keep going if you want to.”

“Stay right there.” Therese climbed into her harness. She couldn’t wait for this, to fuck Carol with a strap on. 

Carol heard the buckles, knowing what was coming. “There’s some lube in the drawer of the nightstand.”

“There’s also a lot between your legs,” Therese said with a smirk. She opened the drawer to find the bottle. “It looks like someone’s been naughty because some of this is missing.”

“Yes but I haven’t used it since I’ve been with you, darling.”

“Mmm, I like that.”

Therese poured some of the lube on the dildo coating it. She rubbed it through Carol’s folds slowly, watching Carol squirm beneath her.

“Carol, you’re so sexy. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I’ve been so good letting you do what you want to me.”

“I like that answer. Do you want me to fuck you hard, baby?”

“Oh yes, Therese. Please.”

“Please what? I need to hear it.”

“Please fuck me hard, Therese.”

Therese slammed into Carol’s entrance hard, stilling herself to let Carol adjust.

“Oh Therese, YES!”

Therese grabbed Carol’s hips to steady herself and fucked Carol hard. She moved fast watching the dildo go in and out of Carol. She was in awe that she was doing this to this beautiful goddess. _If only I could feel her this way._ Therese could feel the base of the dildo hitting her clit every time she slammed into Carol, making her arousal grow stronger. She slowed down and pulled out of Carol. 

“Get up, baby.” Carol sat up, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Therese kissed her mouth sloppily. She laid down where Carol had been laying. “I want you to ride me, baby.”

Carol lowered herself onto the dildo riding hard. Therese held onto the sides of Carol’s torso. She loved watching Carol’s breasts bouncing so perfectly. She grabbed onto them squeezing, caressing, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Carol bit her bottom lip, moaning. Carol slowed down, trying to control herself from a climax.

“Oh Carol, you’re so sexy right now.” Carol whimpered. “Are you ready to cum, baby?” Carol nodded.

Therese had no control – she wanted to make Carol cum. It was one of her favorite things to do. She sat up to kiss Carol.

“Tell me how you want it, baby. I’ll do whatever you want. You were so good for me.” Therese moved her hand to Carol’s clit, pressing circles into it and placing soft kisses into her chest.

“I want you on top of me licking my cunt while I licks yours.”

_Fuck!_ “Okay, baby. Lay down.”

Carol laid down, waiting for Therese to get the harness off. Therese positioned herself on top of Carol, lowering herself and making sure Carol was positioned perfectly on her center. When she felt Carol licking the length of her vulva, she latched onto Carol’s center, licking slowly up and down. She matched Carol’s movements so that they could feel the same thing. She mirrored every move that Carol did with her tongue and her mouth, hoping for their simultaneous release. When Carol moved to Therese’s clit, Therese did the same to Carol. They pressed down hard on each other’s clits, moving up and down. They felt it at the same time. Their bodies went stiff and they didn’t stop until they were sure that one another was done. Therese kissed her favorite blonde curls and pulled herself off of Carol to lay down beside her.

They rested there, trying to calm themselves. 

“How the hell are we going to survive if we keep this up?” Carol asked, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Hot damn!


	26. Fell in Love with a Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ladies. Dropping this off before I leave for work. A little bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Btw, Ligeria has been my savior.

Carol’s phone was ringing from somewhere in the apartment. She jumped up to find it. She was so distracted by everything that happened that she forgot to bring her phone to the bedroom. She found it in the kitchen and answered Rindy’s call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mom. I just wanted to let you know that I’m on my way home. Are you there?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m home.”

“Okay, I should be there in about twenty minutes. Is Therese there?”

“Yes, darling.” Carol’s heart started beating fast, knowing that she was going to have to tell Rindy about Therese.

“Okay, tell her to get her camera ready. I want her to show me how to use it.”

“I’ll let her know.” Carol was happy that Rindy liked Therese even though she’d only met her two days before. “I love you, sweetheart. Be safe.”

“Okay, Mom. Love you too.”

Carol went back to the bedroom to start cleaning up and putting everything away.

“Rindy will be home in about twenty minutes. While I do love the scent of you on my face, I need to shower and you probably should, too.” Carol smiled at Therese. “We can shower together if you want, but none of your funny business because we’re pressed for time.”

“I’ll be good. Scout’s honor.” She held up three fingers like a boy scout.

Carol laughed. “Go get your cute ass in the shower.”

They showered and made sure to go back over the bedroom, checking for anything that wasn’t put away. Carol was determined not to get caught again by her daughter. They went to sit on the balcony to enjoy the weather.

“I forgot to tell you that Rindy wants you to show her how to work your camera.”

“She does?” Therese’s eyes lit up. Carol’s heart swelled seeing how happy Therese was that Rindy wanted to learn something from her.

“She does.” Carol nodded. “I think you two will get along just fine.”

About that time, Rindy came bouncing through the door announcing herself. “MOM, I’M HOME!”

“We’re out here, sweetheart.” 

Rindy walked to the balcony to hug her mother. “Hey, Mom. Hey, Therese.” 

“Hey, Rindy.” Therese smiled.

Carol pulled Rindy onto her lap. “Mom, what are you doing?” Rindy laughed.

“I missed you, sweet pea. Did you have a good weekend?”

“I did. Did you?”

Carol looked at Therese. “I did. We went out with Aunt Abby last night and Friday night and we went to the park yesterday. Therese took a bunch of pictures.”

_Fuck, the pictures!_ Therese remembered that she still had the erotic pictures of Carol on her camera. She had to move them onto her computer before she could show Rindy anything. _Fuck, why didn’t I move these sooner. Dammit, Therese!_

“Did you talk to your mystery girl about how you feel about her?” Carol questioned Rindy.

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

“She likes me,” Rindy said, blushing.

“Oh sweetheart! I’m so happy for you. We should all go out to lunch together. Maybe next weekend?”

“Okay. Mom, I have to go put my stuff in my room.”

Rindy got up to go to her room and Therese looked at Carol, scared.

“Carol, those pictures are still on my camera. I have to go put them on my computer,” Therese whispered. “Will you try to keep her busy if she asks about the camera?”

“Of course.”

Therese ran to the bedroom and shut and locked the door behind her. She quickly grabbed her camera and laptop, fumbling with everything because she was nervous. She plugged the camera up into the laptop, quickly trying to transfer the photos to a private file. She was able to transfer them to her computer and delete them from her camera. _That was close._ She could hear Carol talking to Rindy about school and her friends and whatever else thirteen year olds talk about. She unlocked and opened the door quietly, meeting Carol and Rindy in the living room with her camera.

“Therese, will you show me how to use your camera?”

“Of course.” Therese sat on the couch next to Rindy.

“Rindy actually has a pretty good eye for photography.” Carol said, smiling. “Some of the photos on the wall are ones that Rindy took.”

“Well, good then – she’s a natural.” Therese smiled at Rindy.

Therese began going over all of the different modes and settings. She showed her different combinations of settings to get the desired effect that she wanted. Therese gave the camera to Rindy to try it out. Rindy set it up to what she wanted and snapped a few pictures of Carol. Rindy scrunched up her nose, unhappy with the way that her pictures turned out. Therese helped her fix the settings so that she would get the outcome that she wanted. Rindy snapped a few more pictures of Carol and checked them to make sure that’s what she wanted. She was much more pleased with the outcome this time.

“I guess I’m a muse for both of you now?” Carol laughed.

“Therese, go over next to Mom. I want to take a picture of the two of you,” Rindy ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.” Therese saluted Rindy, making the girl laugh.

Therese sat down next to Carol, smiling. Carol wrapped her arm around Therese’s waist, pulling her close. Therese’s heart rate elevated just being this close to Carol, inhaling her delicious scent. She began breathing a little heavier, not being able to control herself. Therese placed her hand on Carol’s thigh and they both smiled wide as they looked into the lens. Rindy snapped a few pictures, looking at them afterward to make sure they were perfect.

“Therese, look!” Rindy exclaimed and ran over, sitting on her mother’s lap. “These are really good.” 

Therese looked at the pictures. “Wow, Rindy, you took some really good pictures.”

“Thank you. Can we go out sometime so you can show me more?” Rindy looked excitedly at Therese.

“Of course we can. I’d love to.” Therese smiled.

Carol thought her heart was going to burst open from the exchange between her girls. She looked at Therese adoringly, mouthing “I love you”. Therese smiled, averting her eyes from Carol to keep herself from blushing.

“Rindy, do you have all of your homework done?” Carol asked her daughter.

“Not yet. I still have some that I have to finish. I’ll go finish it now. Thanks for showing me some stuff on the camera, Therese. I can’t wait until we can take some more pictures.”

“It’s no problem. I don’t mind. I guess we’ll have to find you a camera now.”

Rindy went to her bedroom and turned on some music and began working on her homework. Carol leaned over to kiss Therese. “I knew that she would love you. How couldn’t she?” Carol smiled. “Do you mind teaching her?”

“Of course not. I love it. She’s so eager to learn.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Carol winked at Therese, making her blush. “You know, a simple wink turns your face bright red. I hope that never stops,” Carol said softly. 

Therese’s phone rang and she picked it up, checking to see who it was. It was Dannie and she wasn’t sure why he was calling her when she just saw him earlier.

“Take it, sweetheart. I’m going to go get dinner ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

Therese went to the balcony to answer her call.

“Dannie?”

“Hey, Belivet.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just have some good news for you.”

“What’s up?”

“Phil has a friend who owns a gallery and he was talking to her about your work. He showed her some of your photos and she’s interested in showing some of them sometime. What do you think?”

“Holy shit, Dannie! That’s awesome!”

“He gave her your number so she might call you. I’m gonna text you her information anyway just so you have it.”

“Thank you so much! Tell Phil I owe him one.”

“No problem, maybe we can all go out for beers one night this week.”

“Absolutely! Thank you so much!”

“No problem, Belivet. Maybe you can bring your lady with you? I’d love to meet her.”

“Absolutely.”

“All right, I gotta go. Just wanted to let you know. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, Dannie. Bye.”

Therese ended the call standing there in shock. _What the hell has happened to me today? Is this my life? Is this really happening?_ Therese was overwhelmed with the prospect of showing her work. She immediately thought about which pictures that she would want people to see. She had some of Carol that immediately flashed to her mind. Definitely the one of Carol sleeping. That was her favorite snapshot of Carol, even more so than the erotic ones that she took. She turned around, looking through the glass door to watch Carol cooking dinner, admiring her beauty. She began wondering how Rindy would feel about Therese moving in. She was nervous and Carol looked up seeing worry on Therese’s face. She walked to door sliding it open.

“Is everything okay, darling?”

“Oh yeah, I got some good news from Dannie. One of his brother’s friends owns a gallery and wants to see my work.”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s wonderful news!” Carol hugged Therese. “Why do you look so nervous?”

“It’s not that, I’m just worried about you telling Rindy that I’m moving in. What if she’s not okay with it?”

“I think she’ll be fine with it. She likes you. Besides, Rindy won’t be living with me forever. Eventually, she’s going to move out and live her own life. However, I hope you’ll be with me forever.” Carol smiled, easing Therese’s nerves.

“I’d like that.” She pulled Carol close, resting her head on her shoulder, inhaling Carol’s scent.

Rindy walked out to see if she could help her mother with dinner and saw Carol and Therese embracing on the balcony. Rindy smiled and picked up Therese’s camera and snapped a few photos of the two. 

She previewed the pictures that she just took and smiled, satisfied with the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


	27. White Knuckles

Carol was nervous about meeting some of Therese’s friends that night. She changed her clothes four times that evening. Therese walked into the bedroom to see if Carol was ready.

“Are you changing again? Would you just wear what you have on? You look fucking incredible in anything,” Therese said, walking over to Carol to hug her.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m just so damned nervous. Do they know that I’m thirteen years older than you with a child?”

“Yes, and they don’t care. They only want me to be happy. Carol, I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I know but, I just want them to like me. I know that Dannie is a big part of your life and I don’t want him to think that I’m using you for anything.”

“They’ll love you, babe. How could they not love you?”

“I don’t know … fine, I’m ready.”

They decided to walk to the bar since it was only a few blocks away from the apartment. It was a calm, warm night and they held hands the entire way. Therese could feel how tense Carol was. They stood outside the bar for a minute so that Carol could gather her thoughts and try to calm herself.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.” She pulled Carol in for a kiss.

“I’m glad you do.”

“Just hold on to me, okay? I’ll make sure you feel comfortable. Come on, let’s go in.”

It was unusually busy for a Tuesday night, Carol thought. They found Dannie and Phil at a booth waving them over. Carol held on to Therese’s hand so tight that she thought her knuckles were probably white. Therese rubbed her thumb along Carol’s fingers, trying to calm her. 

“Therese! How are you?”

“Hi, Dannie! Hi, Phil! Guys, I want to introduce you to Carol Aird.” Therese smiled saying Carol’s name.

“Nice to meet you both.” Carol stuck out her hand for them to shake it. 

“Finally, I can put a face to a name. It’s nice to meet you, Carol.” Dannie shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Carol.” Phil shook her hand.

“Please, sit down, ladies. Can I get you both something to drink?” Phil asked.

They both said they wanted beer and Phil went to the bar to get their drinks.

“Therese talks a lot about you. How long have you known each other?” Carol asked Dannie.

“About five years. We met through a friend and hit it off right away. Then, I helped her get the job that she has now. I work as a journalist at The Times and pretty much begged them to hire her. She’s an excellent photographer.”

Phil came back with their drinks and Carol took a huge gulp, hoping the alcohol would help calm her nerves.

“Have you seen any of her work?” Dannie asked Carol.

“I have. She’s very talented.” Carol flashed to the erotic pictures in her mind.

“Yeah, I can’t wait until she shows some of her work. Everyone’s gonna love her photos.” Phil smiled at Therese.

Carol’s nerves finally settled. She didn’t know what she was so worried about. Dannie and Phil were really nice men who clearly cared a lot about Therese. She was happy to know that Therese had people in her life who cared about her so much. She felt like they would be very protective of her if she ever needed it. She liked them immediately.

Therese could tell that Carol felt more relaxed after finally meeting them. She noticed that Carol found it easy to talk to them. They stayed for a while getting to know each other. Therese loved that her worlds were finally colliding. She placed her hand on Carol’s leg, caressing her thigh. Carol smiled and placed her hand over Therese’s. When the guys got up to go to the restroom, Carol leaned over to kiss Therese on her cheek.

“I didn’t know if I could do that with them in front of us and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“They don’t mind, Carol. What do you think about them?”

“I love them. They’re really sweet. I’m glad you have them in your life. They seem like they’re your big brothers.”

“They really do feel that way to me. I’m glad you like them.” Carol felt her phone buzzing and looked down to see it was Abby. “Sweetheart, I need to take this.” Carol went outside to talk to Abby. She knew that Abby was looking for a space for her to rent for Therese.

“Hello?”

“Hey doll. What are you doing?”

“We’re at the bar. We were meeting some of Therese’s friends. What’s up?”

“Well, I found a few places that I want to show to you, one in particular I think you’ll really like. You wanna go tomorrow.?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you, Abby.”

Carol couldn’t wait to find a space for Therese to open her own studio. She was deep in her thoughts when she felt Therese’s delicate hands wrap around her from behind. Carol smiled, closing her eyes, loving the way Therese held her.

“Hello, darling.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, darling. Abby just had some work stuff she needed to discuss.” Carol turned around to face Therese.

“We’re gonna go. I want to take you home. I need you.” Therese’s eyes were dark and intense.

Phil and Dannie came walking out of the bar saying that they had to leave, too. They had to be up early for work. They said their goodbyes and left. Carol and Therese walked home holding onto each other.

When they finally made it inside the apartment, Therese pushed Carol up against the wall, kissing her deeply.

“Carol, I need you so bad.” Therese kissed Carol’s chest, leaving marks from the bites and sucking so that she knew she’d leave bruises on her.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“I want you to fuck me with the strap on.” Since Therese had fucked Carol with it, she had been fantasizing about Carol using it on her. She couldn’t wait to see what it looked like on Carol.

Carol’s eyes went black. She wanted this, had been waiting for Therese to ask for it. “Oh, sweetheart. I would love to.” She took Therese’s hand and led her to the bedroom.

Carol went to her closet. Therese undressed and sat down on the bed waiting for Carol. She could hear the buckles. Her breathing became heavy, anticipating Carol. Carol stepped out of the closet and Therese was in shock. 

“Carol.”

“What darling, see something you like?” Along with the strap on, Carol had clamps attached to her nipples with a chain hanging down connecting the clamps.

“I didn’t know you had those.” Therese’s mouth hung open staring at the vision in front of her.

“Do you want to pull on them?” Carol walked over standing in front of Therese.

Therese only nodded, still surprised by what she was seeing. Carol looked ridiculously sexy with a strap-on and clamps attached to her nipples. Therese reached up and tugged on the chain, careful to watch Carol’s reaction.

“Harder, darling.” Therese tugged harder and Carol moaned. “You can pull on this chain whenever you want, okay?”

“Okay.” Therese reached out to grab the dildo, pulling Carol close to her. “Do you want me to suck on this, baby?”

_Fuck, that mouth._ “Yes, please. I want to watch.” Carol’s heart was racing; she could hear it throbbing in her ears. 

Therese took the length of the dildo in her mouth, sucking on it loudly. Carol’s head was spinning watching Therese. Therese looked up into Carol’s eyes while Carol watched excitedly. Every time Therese hit the base, it slammed into Carol’s clit, making her gush. Carol pulled on the chain, loving the feeling of her nipples being tugged on. She put her other hand on the back of Therese’s head. Therese brought her hand up to Carol’s pussy wanting to feel how wet she was. Her fingers were soaked when she pulled them away. Carol threw her head back in ecstasy.

“Therese, are you sure you’ve never had a dick in your mouth?” Carol said in between breaths.

“Only yours.” She reached up and pulled on the chain, eliciting a guttural moan from the beauty in front of her.

_FUCK!_

Therese pulled back and climbed on the bed on all fours, opening her legs. “Fuck me, Carol. Please.”

Carol grabbed the lube and squirted some onto the dildo. She positioned herself behind Therese and had to feel how wet was. She ran her fingers over Therese’s folds, moaning at the wetness that she found. 

Carol gently slid the dildo inside Therese letting her adjust and Therese let out a stifled moan. 

“Do you like that, darling?”

“Oh fuck, yes.”

Carol slowly started fucking Therese and began to pick up her pace, holding on to Therese’s hips. She reached around, finding Therese’s clit and rubbing it between her fingers. Therese could feel the chain on her back, loving the feel of the metal on her back.

“Pull on that chain for me, baby … hard.”

Carol pulled on it hard. “Oh FUCK!”

Therese was gushing hearing Carol scream. She wanted to pull on that chain.

“Carol, stop. I need to turn around. I wanna see you.”

Carol stopped, pulling out of her slowly. Therese turned around seeing how aroused Carol was. She was surprised at how flushed Carol’s skin had become. An idea popped into Therese’s head. 

“Carol, lay down. I’ll be right back.” She ran to the closet to pull the restraints out of the box. She brought them out, showing them to Carol. “Are these okay?” She could see Carol’s eyes light up when she showed her what she had.

“Oh, Therese. You are one naughty girl. Yes, please use them on me.”

Carol showed her where to attach them since there was nowhere on the headboard to do so. She strapped Carol’s wrists in and smiled satisfied with her work. She sat on top of Carol lowering herself on the dildo moving slowly. Carol brought her hips off the bed and back down again in one swift motion, laughing to herself. 

Therese moved faster, slamming herself down, making sure that the base of dildo was hitting Carol’s clit every time. She pulled hard on the chain, enjoying the control she had over Carol. Therese leaned down to place wet, open mouthed kisses on Carol’s chest. She placed her mouth over one of Carol’s nipples licking in-between the clamps and sucking on Carol’s swollen nipples. Carol’s nipples were so sensitive that she could feel every bump on Therese’s tongue.

“Oh, Therese.”

Therese sat back up riding the dildo hard, squeezing one of her breasts and bringing her other hand down to rub her swollen clit. She stroked herself hard knowing that her orgasm would be soon. Carol watched, helplessly unable to touch Therese. Her eyes were dark and she brought her hips up trying to fuck Therese any way that she could. Therese stilled her movements and Carol was able to watch Therese orgasm realizing that she had never seen it from this angle. Usually Therese was riding her face but, this was new. This was a sight that Carol enjoyed watching.

“Oh Carol.” She slumped down onto her trying to calm herself. She pulled her head up and kissed Carol. “That was amazing.”

“It really was. I liked watching you.” Therese blushed.

Therese pulled herself off of Carol moving down her body to remove the harness. She gasped at the liquid that had pooled between Carol’s legs.

“Carol, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this wet.”

“That’s what you do to me. I can’t control it.” Carol smiled.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to move the restraints?”

“No, sweetheart. I’m fine. You can do what you want.”

Therese placed her mouth on Carol’s drenched center. She pushed Carol’s legs up so that she could have better access. She entered Carol with her tongue, fucking her and took her swollen clit between her fingers, pulling and pinching, driving Carol wild. She took her other hand up tugging the chain. She felt a rush of liquid with every tug. Carol’s moans were loud and they surprised Therese. She never heard these primal noises come from Carol. Therese could feel Carol’s walls start to tighten around her tongue. Carol came hard and Therese felt it in her mouth. She slowed down so Carol could relax. 

She looked up, seeing Carol’s chest rising and falling fast. She enjoyed seeing Carol like this from what she had done to her. She wondered if their sex would be different every single time. She climbed up the bed and removed Carol’s restraints and Carol wrapped her arms around Therese holding her. She removed the clamps from Carol’s nipples and couldn’t believe how swollen they were.

“Carol, are you okay? Your nipples look like they hurt.”

Carol smiled. “I’ll be fine, darling. Trust me.” She kissed Therese tenderly. “You’re so naughty.”

“So are you.”


	28. Dig Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeria = best beta

Carol's alarm was blaring and she reached over to turn it off. She noticed the obvious marks on her wrist. "Fuck", she whispered, knowing she would have to wear a long sleeve shirt to cover them. She got up to shower, leaving Therese sleeping peacefully. She was almost finished showering when she felt Therese's arms wrap around her stomach.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, darling." Carol turned around to kiss her softly. 

Therese saw the marks she left on Carol's chest last night and smiled. When Carol brought her hands up to caress Therese's cheek, Therese saw the marks on Carol's wrists.

"Oh my God, Carol. Are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine. Maybe we should have saved that for a Friday night." Carol laughed.

"I'm so sorry." Therese felt guilty, knowing that she was responsible for the marks. She hung her head, staring at the floor feeling embarrassed.

"Therese, look at me. Don't you dare apologize for that." Carol was stern. "Don't ever apologize for anything that we do during sex. I knew what would happen and I wanted it ... Okay?"

"Okay."

"You know who's gonna see them right away, right?" Carol smiled.

"Abby."

"Exactly." 

"Do you ever tell her about us?"

"God, no. She's relentless and always asking."

"Maybe you should."

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't care. Throw her a bone. You don't have to tell her everything but, tell her something."

"I won't go give her too many details." 

"Okay."

* * *

Abby spotted Carol's right wrist while she was reaching to pull something off of the shelf for her.

"Jesus, Carol. What happened to your wrist? You and Therese duke it out?"

"Something like that." Carol smirked.

"Holy shit!" Abby's eyes were wide. She grabbed Carol's other wrist, inspecting the marks. "Fuck, Carol. She's already using restraints on you?"

Carol laughed. "Yes."

"You always did like those, didn't you?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm not even going to ask because you're so goddamn tight lipped."

"What do you want to know?" Carol asked defeated.

“Seriously?” Carol nodded. “What else were you using?"

"Well, I had some other things on."

"What?" Abby asked, excited.

Carol looked around making sure no one else was around and whispered "I was wearing a strap on and some nipple clamps."

"Holy fucking shit!" Abby stood there in shock. "Wow, she's way more hardcore than I thought she'd be."

"Dear Abigail, you'd be surprised.” Carol raised her eyebrows.

"Whose idea was it?"

"Well, hers except for the clamps. That was all me."

"You do like those clamps, don't you?" Abby laughed.

"Abby, she's completely surprised me."

"No shit! Me, too."

"I think she's trying to find what my limits are."

"Jesus, Carol. You know you don't have any."

"Well, I haven't found any yet."

On their lunch break, Abby and Carol went to view all of the places that Abby had picked out for possible locations for Therese’s studio. There were three that she found that were in Carol’s price range. They grabbed something to eat and took it with them.

Carol liked the first space, but thought that it was too small. There didn’t seem to be much room to do anything. She liked the second one slightly more than the first, but Carol soon figured that Abby was saving the best for last. When they made it to the last one, Carol fell in love with it and she knew that Therese would also. There was plenty of space and natural light and had an excellent view of the city.

“Abby, this is it. It’s perfect.”

“You’re in luck because I think I can manage to get you a deal on it.”

“I don’t know how you do it. Let me rephrase that, I don’t think I want to know. Either way, you’re the best. Thank you.”

“Carol?”

“Hmm?”

“Is she worth it?”

Carol’s face lit up. “Yes, she definitely is.”

“Is she all moved in yet?”

“No, we’re going to get everything that she wants this weekend.”

“You think the two of you will be able to leave the bed long enough to do that?”

“Yes, Abby. Besides, Rindy comes back this weekend.”

“Have you told her yet?”

“No, but I will this weekend. Rindy loves her, so I don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Good, let’s get back to work.”

* * *

Therese was deep in her work when she got a call from a number that she didn’t recognize.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Therese Belivet?”

“This is she. Who’s calling?”

“This is Lucy Taylor. I’m a friend of Phil’s. He showed me some of your work.”

“Yes, hello. He told me you’d be calling.”

“Your work is incredible. I’d love to see more of it sometime. Do you have a portfolio?”

“Well, not a professional one but, I can put something together for you. When would you like to meet?”

“The soonest that I’m available is next Monday evening around six. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“All right, I’ll text you the address. I look forward to meeting you.”

“Likewise. Thank you for calling.”

“No problem. Have a great day.”

“You too.”

Therese sat there trying to collect her thoughts. She instantly started to think about the photos that she would show to Lucy. She had a lot that she really loved but weren’t as good. However, Therese knew that technical work didn’t always translate to aesthetic beauty. She knew there would be pictures of Carol in there. Carol was her favorite model. _If only I could get paid to take pictures of Carol for the rest of my life._ Therese knew that she was good at that. Her phone buzzed while she was deep in thought.

> Hey beautiful. Are you busy? -C

> Not really. I have most of my work done for the day. Is something wrong? -T

> No sweetheart, I don’t want to keep you from your work. I just wanted to say hello and I missed you at lunch today. xx -C

> I missed you too. ;) -T

> Can’t wait to see you. I’ll see you later. Love you. :) -C

> Love you, too! -T

“Hey Therese!” Dannie was walking up to her desk.

“Hey Dannie. What’s up?”

“I wanted to see you sooner but, I’ve been busy today. I had so much fun last night. Carol is amazing.”

“She really is. Dannie, I love her so much.” Therese was glowing talking about Carol.

“I don’t mean to sound like the typical male, but she’s fucking sexy, Belivet. Not that I have to tell you that. Congratulations!”

“She’s gorgeous. I’m still trying to figure out what she wants with me.” Therese laughed.

“Stop it. You’re a catch and she’s lucky to have you. I have to get back to work. I just wanted to tell you I had a great time.”

“I’ll see you later.”

Therese finished the work that had to be done in the office and decided that she would take home whatever else she could. She wanted to meet Carol so they could go home together. _Home. Our home. I need to get used to that._ She stopped by the store to see Carol. Abby was at the counter when she entered.

“Well, hello there.” Abby looked deviously at Therese.

“Hey Abby, is Carol around?”

“She’s in the back office. And, how are you?”

“I’m okay,” Therese said, confused by the way Abby acted.

“I’ll bet you are.”

Therese realized that Carol must have said something to her about last night. “Did Carol say something?”

“Therese, I didn’t know you were so bad.”

“Neither did I,” Therese said as she walked past Abby and to the back office to find Carol. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

“Well, hello there.” Carol looked up at Therese, beaming.

“I have some news. Phil’s friend called me today and she wants to meet me next Monday evening to see some of my photos.”

“Sweetheart, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Therese walked over to sit down next to Carol and kissed her. “So, I guess Abby saw your marks?”

“Of course. She saw them almost immediately. I had to tell her. I didn’t go into detail, just what we used.”

Therese got a weird thrill knowing that Abby knew about Carol and her. Not that she despised Abby. She felt possessive over Carol, as if she had marked her territory and Carol belonged to only her. Carol was her pride and she knew no one else could have her. 

“You can tell her,” Therese said confidently

“You _are_ naughty, aren’t you?” She looked at Therese, trying to figure out the change in her. “You want her to know, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“You little minx.” Carol smiled.

Therese was thankful that Carol had on a loose skirt; it made it easier for her to run her hand up Carol’s soft thigh, caressing the smooth muscle. She moved her hand in between Carol’s thighs and Carol took a deep, ragged breath as Therese rubbed Carol’s vulva through her panties. Therese hovered her mouth close to Carol’s and stared into those dark grey eyes.

“You’re mine. Do you know that?” Therese’s voice was low and sultry.

“Uh huh.” Carol managed through heavy breaths.

Therese pulled the thin material of Carol’s panties to one side to feel how wet she was. She ran her fingers up through Carol’s folds. Therese was unsure of what came over her, but she’d learned that Carol loved when Therese was like this. She scared herself once before and Carol wasn't scared of this new woman that Therese was. Carol loved when Therese took control of her. She loved watching Therese become possessive.

“This is mine,” Therese said as she circled Carol’s entrance.

“Take it.” 

Therese slid her fingers inside Carol’s dripping entrance. Carol was breathing heavily, sweat forming all over her body. Her neck and face were bright pink.

“Oh, Therese,” Carol whispered. She bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan. “Baby, the door’s open.”

“Shhh … be quiet for me, okay?”

“Mhmm.”

Therese slid her thumb to Carol’s swollen clit, rubbing slowly around it. She lowered her mouth to Carol's neck, kissing softly, tasting her sweet flesh. She kissed up to her jaw line, running her teeth across it and over to Carol's mouth, kissing her chastely. She picked up her pace on Carol's clit, driving Carol mad. Carol whispered moans of pleasure into the ether. 

"Baby, don't cum."

"Oh fuck, Therese. Are you serious?" Carol was panting.

"Yes."

"Well then, you better slow down."

"No baby, control yourself." Therese fucked her harder and faster.

Carol slowed her breathing, trying to focus. “Darling, I don’t think I can … ah, fuck … baby, I’m gonna cum.”

“Do you know what will happen if you do?” 

“Ah … yes. I know what you’ll do.”

“Then, are you okay with taking your punishment?”

“Yes.”

“Then, cum for me baby,” she whispered in Carol’s ear.

Carol bit her lip hard and drew blood on the inside. All she could taste was the metallic harshness inside her mouth. She came hard, trying not to make any noise, but accidentally letting out a slight moan. Therese pulled gently out of Carol and kissed her neck, inhaling her perfume.

“You don’t play fair,” Carol said, smiling.

“What are you talking about?”

“Taking me to the edge and then telling me that I can’t cum. At least I tell you ahead of time.”

“You’re the one who told me that you like to be teased.” Therese grinned.

“I knew those words would come back to haunt me one day.” She leaned in to kiss Therese. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too.”

Carol heard Abby clear her throat outside the office. “Are you two done?”

“Abby, how long have you been out there?” Carol said, surprised. 

“Taking me to the edge,” Abby said, obviously annoyed. “Carol, you know anyone could have walked in, right?”

“Abby, calm down. Nobody did.”

Abby looked into Carol’s eyes. “Therese, you should watch out for this one. She’ll love you and leave you. I’m going home.” Abby walked out of the office.

“Abby! Abby, come back here!” Carol shouted, but Abby was already on her way out the door. “FUCK!”

“Carol, I’m sorry. I should have never done that.” Therese looked at the floor, embarrassed.

“Don’t apologize, this doesn’t have anything to do with you. Abby obviously has some resentment.” Carol sighed feeling guilty. “Darling, I need to go talk to her. I’ll be home later. Don’t you go running off, either. I want you home, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Therese?”

“What?”

“I really do love you … more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!


	29. She's Always Surfacing

Carol knew why Abby was angry. It wasn’t because Carol was careless. They had never had closure in their romantic relationship and Abby was desperately in love with Carol when Carol ended it. Carol broke it off because it was wrong and Abby knew it was, too. Carol was married and had a child and Abby knew it couldn’t last as long as Carol was married. They never talked about it. Abby still held on to resentment about the way that Carol ended things between them. 

Carol took a taxi to Abby’s house. She knew she needed to talk to Abby about what happened between them. Carol was unfair in the way that she had ended their affair. She owed it to Abby to talk about what happened. When she got to Abby’s house, Abby’s car was in the driveway and Carol beat on the door for Abby to answer.

“ABBY! OPEN UP!” Carol rang the doorbell. “Abby, I know you’re in there, your car’s in the driveway … you know I have a key. I don’t want to use it, but I will if you don’t let me in.” She beat on the door. “ABBY, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!”

Carol brought her hand up to beat on the door some more and it came open with Abby standing there. She stared at Carol, straightfaced.

“Abby, talk to me … please.” Carol pleaded. “Will you just talk to me?”

Abby moved out of the way for Carol to come in.

“What do you have to drink?”

“Your favorite.” 

Abby took the whiskey from the shelf and two glasses filling them up, knowing it would be a long talk. They sat down at the kitchen table.

“Abby, talk to me.”

“Carol … I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I know why you’re upset.”

“Do you?”

“We never talked about it when I ended it with you. That’s my fault. I owe it to you. Please don’t be angry with me.”

“I’m not angry.”

“Well, then talk to me.”

“I want you to be happy, honestly. But, I think there’s a part of me that always hoped we’d be together one day. This is the first time that I’ve seen you with anyone since me and I thought it would just be a fling with Therese. I guess I still harbor feelings that I thought were gone. It hurt me, when you ended it. You just left and I was alone. You had your family and I had no one. You were my best friend and then you were gone. I was so in love with you … you broke my heart.” Abby paused, trying to find the right words. “It just hurts me knowing that I’m not the reason for your happiness.”

“Oh, Abby … of course you are. Don’t you know that? If it weren’t for you, I’d probably still be miserable. And yes, if I wasn’t married at the time, you and I would probably still be together. You changed my life, Abby.” Carol reached across the table for Abby’s hand. “I wouldn’t be where I am right now without you. I know I hurt you, I’m sorry for that, but If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be with Therese. You gave me the courage and the confidence to talk to her.” Carol threw back the rest of her drink and Abby refilled both of their glasses. “I didn’t know I hurt you that badly. I thought you got over me fast. It wasn’t long after that that you were with another woman and then another and another.” Carol smirked.

“I was trying to numb the pain. It doesn’t mean that I was over you, Carol. None of them can take your place.”

Carol swallowed hard, knowing that Abby may still have feelings for her.

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty, Carol. It’s not that I’m still in love with you … I guess I’m just jealous seeing you so happy. I’m not mad at you, though. It’s just some shit that I need to work through. I really am happy for you.” Abby took a deep breath, knowing that her behavior earlier was unacceptable. “I’m sorry I acted like a child.”

“It’s not me that you have to apologize to, Abby.”

“I know. I’ll talk to her.”

“Abby, I need you in my life. The time that we spent together means more to me than you’ll ever know. I cherish what we had.” Carol paused. “Abby?”

“What?”

“Are we going to be okay?”

“Of course we are.” Abby refilled their glasses, holding up the bottle and taking note of how much they had been drinking. “Oh my god, she probably hates me.”

“Stop it– no she doesn’t.”

“Carol?” Abby asked concerned.

“What?”

“Can I be the best man?”

Carol threw her head back and laughed, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

“My god, if I don’t slow down, we’ll be married by next week.” 

Abby laughed. “You two really only know one speed, huh?”

“Abby, I’ve never felt this way in my life. I don’t know what’s come over me … am I crazy?”

“It’s love, sweetheart.”

“What if it’s just lust?”

“It’s not.”

“How do you know?”

“Because of the way you look at her … and the way she looks at you. Carol, she loves you. Don’t question it.”

“Okay … Abby, I’m getting a little tipsy here.”

“You didn’t drive, did you?”

“No.”

“Call the wife.” Abby smirked.

Carol called Therese to come pick her up. She was trying to give her directions to Abby’s house.

“Carol, I have GPS. Just send me the address.”

“I’m sorry, darling. I’m a little drunk.” Carol laughed at herself because she slurred her words. 

Therese laughed at how drunk Carol was as she had yet to see Carol like this. _This should be fun._

“I’ll be there soon. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

Therese could hear Abby screaming in the background. “LOVE YOU TOO!” She sounded just as drunk, if not more than, Carol. She hung up the phone, laughing to herself. 

Twenty minutes later, she was at Abby’s ringing the doorbell. She was surprised that they heard it over the music. Carol answered the door with a glass of whiskey in her hand. Therese laughed at how drunk Carol was.

“Hello, darling. Come in.”

“THERESE, GET IN HERE!” Abby was screaming even though she was five feet away from her.

Therese stepped inside and Carol immediately wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her neck, unable to control herself because of the alcohol. She moved her hand down to Therese’s behind. 

“Mmm, darling. I missed you.” Carol continued to kiss up her neck and to her mouth.

“Carol, stop.” Therese felt uncomfortable with Abby standing there and glanced over at Abby.

“Oh Therese, I don’t mind. I have a spare room if the two of you need to use it. I also have a closet full of toys if you need them.” Abby laughed so hard, she cried.

“Abby, you’re so bad. Stop it.” Carol swatted her on the arm. “Come on, sweetheart.” She held Therese’s hand leading her into the kitchen. “Do you want a drink?”

“No, Carol. You know I have to drive.”

“Really, you can stay here if you want. I’m serious. I don’t mind.”

Therese felt uncomfortable because of what happened earlier. She still didn’t know how to gauge Abby. She thought Abby hated her after what happened and she felt guilty for wanting Abby to know about her and Carol.

“Come here, Therese. I want to talk to you.” Abby motioned for Therese to follow her. 

Therese looked at Carol for assurance and Carol nodded. Abby took her out back and they sat down at a table outside.

“Abby, I’m sorry about what happened earlier.” Therese was scared that Abby was going to lay into her. She felt guilt, panic, and shame all at once not knowing what Abby wanted to say.

“Don’t apologize. I’m the one who acted like a petulant child. I’m sorry for that. There were a lot of unresolved feelings that I needed to work through. It wasn’t about you and I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t mean what I said. Carol loves you.”

“Abby, it’s okay. I understand.” Therese felt relief knowing that Abby didn’t hate her like she thought.

“I know you told me before that you love Carol. Do you really love her? I just need to know.”

“Yes, Abby. I really do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

“Good. So when are you two getting hitched?”

“ABBY!” Therese was shocked and they both laughed at Abby’s candor. She felt at ease with Abby now. She really did like Abby. 

They were still laughing at Abby’s question when Carol came barreling out of the door.

“Are you two just going to sit out here and talk all night?”

“No, we’re done. I’m drunk and tired. I’m going to bed. You two can stay or not, either way, shut it down when you’re done. Love ya, bitches!” Abby walked inside and went to bed.

Therese motioned for Carol to sit on her lap and Carol was more than willing. They sat there staring at the stars. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol, caressing her legs.

“Carol, is everything okay?”

“Yes, dear. Don’t you worry your pretty little head. Everything’s fine.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“I suppose. I’ll go anywhere with you, sweetheart.” Carol stood up and pulled Therese up with her. “Oh, Abby wasn’t lying either. You should see her closet.” Carol said with a wink. “I want you right now.” Carol pulled Therese in close, kissing her neck and down her chest.

“Carol, you’re drunk.” Therese laughed.

“No, I’m not. Well, I am but, I do want you right now.”

“Maybe if you’re still awake when we get home, I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

* * *

The next morning, Therese woke up before Carol who was still sleeping off the alcohol. She smiled, feeling sore from last night. Carol had ravished her, made her feel phenomenal. She loved the way that their lovemaking changed every time. In the short time that she had been with Carol, she’d learned that there’s more to just sex than the act itself. She never experienced it with Richard. It seemed that all he wanted was to get off and never wanted to take care of Therese. Carol did take care of her. She knew exactly what to do and how to make Therese feel like she never had before. Carol took her time with Therese, memorizing every part of her that trembled where she put her mouth and her hands. She knew how to take Therese to the edge and fall over with her.

Therese got her camera to snap some photos, admiring her beauty. Hearing the shutter, Carol shifted and opened her eyes.

“Oh god, how much did I drink last night?” She grabbed her head, wincing in pain.

“A lot.” Therese laughed. “I’ve never seen you that drunk, Carol.”

Carol reached up and ran her hands over Therese’s breasts. She adored the marks she made on her last night. There were bruises left from her mouth and red lipstick on her chest. She smiled as she remembered making love to Therese. She squeezed her breast gently and pinched her nipple, the flesh starting to harden between her fingers.

“I had fun with you last night, darling.”

“Oh, Carol,” Therese said, smiling. “So did I.” She leaned down and kissed Carol softly.

“Abby called and said that you can stay home if you’re not feeling well.”

“Can you stay home with me?”

“Sure, just let me make a phone call.”

Therese called work to tell them that she couldn’t make it in. She climbed back in bed with Carol and pressed her body against the length of Carol’s. She was warm and soft. Therese pulled her close, nestling her head against Carol’s chest. Carol’s perfume was faint but, Therese could smell it. Carol’s scent was a mixture of Carol, her perfume, Therese and sex. She loved it and inhaled deeply. 

She moved her leg in between Carol’s, intertwining their legs. Carol hummed happily. 

“Is everything okay with Abby and you?”

“Yes, we’re fine. I thought I told you that.”

“Well, you were drunk. I didn’t think you’d remember.” Therese laughed and so did Carol. “Carol?”

“What, darling?”

“Don’t tell Abby about us. I don’t want her to know. I don’t what came over me yesterday. I felt so possessive. I feel horrible now that I wanted to flaunt it in her face.” Therese felt her face grow hot.

“Sweetheart, it’s fine. Abby doesn’t know that you felt that way and I’m not going to tell her. Abby’s okay, really. But, if you don’t want me to tell her anything, I won’t.”

Therese rolled on top of Carol and pushed her thigh between Carol’s legs. Carol did the same. She leaned down to kiss Carol and pushed her tongue in Carol’s mouth. Their tongues moved back and forth as a need in Therese arose. She started grinding her hips and Carol did the same. She could feel how wet Carol was and smiled. Carol moved her hands all over Therese’s back, caressing and running her nails over the soft flesh. She moved one of her hands to Therese’s lower back and pulled her close. Her other hand moved over Therese’s behind, giving it a light squeeze and it continued to its intended destination between Therese’s legs. She ran her fingers over Therese’s swollen, drenched folds and moaned into her mouth. Therese ached for Carol.

“Carol, put your fingers inside me. Please.”

Carol slid them in languidly, enjoying how tight Therese was. 

“Carol, talk dirty to me.”

Carol smiled. “Do you like that, darling?”

“Mhmm.” 

Therese rested her forehead on the pillow against Carol’s head and Carol turned her head so that her mouth was against Therese’s ear.

“Therese, your pussy is so tight and wet.” Carol kept her fingers moving slowly. “I love how swollen and wet your pussy is right now. I love that I do that to you.”

“Ah … Carol.” Therese was grinding harder. 

“Do you want me to rub your clit?” Therese nodded.

Carol brought her other hand around to Therese’s clit and rubbed it slowly, matching the pace with her other hand. “Oh god, Therese. Your clit is so swollen. Mmm, it feels good. Can I put another finger in your pussy? I want to feel you so tight around my fingers. I want to feel your pussy take my fingers.”

“Oh … fuck. Yes.” Therese was panting.

Carol slid another finger in and enjoyed feeling Therese’s walls so tight around her fingers. “Mmm, do you like my fingers inside you?”

“Oh … yes, Carol.”

“Therese, you’re making my pussy wet. I can feel it dripping out of me. You make me so … fucking … wet. When I’m not with you, I think about your sweet little pussy in my mouth, running my tongue through your wetness to coat my face in it, sticking my tongue inside to fuck you with my tongue. I only wish that my tongue was longer. I love the way the inside of you feels on my tongue, so hot and slick. I think about sucking on your clit and you grinding it on my tongue. That turns me on more than anything, you grinding my face.”

Carol’s hands were drenched and she knew Therese was going to cum. Her breathing was heavy and her moans were loud and Carol never heard these sounds come from her before. Therese’s moans were always so delicate, but this was something new. She smiled at what she was bringing out in Therese. Therese came hard and Carol was surprised by what came out of Therese. She smiled and laughed to herself.

“Oh my god, Carol.”

“I’m so glad that you like dirty talk.”

“I didn’t know that I did until you. My god, I’m soaked.”

“So am I.” Carol laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Sweetheart, I believe you ejaculated on me.”

“What?”

“You squirted.” Carol smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Well, I’m not one hundred percent sure but, I can feel it all over me. Take a look if you don’t believe me.”

Therese looked down and saw the liquid all over Carol and was mortified. Her face grew hot.

“Darling, don’t be embarrassed. I need to remember what I did to make that happen again … how did it feel?”

“Unbelievable.”

“Good … Therese?’ 

Therese loved the way that her name rolled off of Carol’s tongue. No one ever made her name sound so perfect or sexy. Everyone always butchered the pronunciation except for Carol.

“Hmm?”

“I think you owe me something, don’t you?”

“What?”

“My punishment.” Carol smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	30. The Hardest Button to Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there again! And how are you? I've been super busy working but, here I am! I hope you enjoy!

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Mhmm.” Carol nodded.

“I’ll think I’ll save that for when you’re not expecting it. You seem like you want it too badly.”

Carol pulled Therese close. “I do, darling.”

“I think we should eat breakfast first. You need something in your system. I’m sure you’re still feeling the alcohol.” 

“You’re probably right. However, I’m covered in your cum and all I can think about is staying in bed with you and making you do that again.” Carol smirked and held Therese tight as she tried to get up.

“Carol!” Therese laughed as she tried to get out of Carol’s strong arms. “How are you so fucking strong?”

Carol laughed and let her go. Therese got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt. The doorbell rang. Therese looked at Carol, wondering who it could be.

“Are you expecting someone?” Therese asked.

“No.”

“I’ll go answer it.”

Therese opened the door and there was a tall, muscular man with dark hair standing there.

“Can I help you?” Therese asked, unsure of who he was.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Who are _you_?” Therese mirrored his tone.

“Is Carol here?”

Carol came out from the bedroom, tying a knot in her robe.

“Therese, it’s okay. Come in, Harge.”

Therese had no idea what he looked like. Carol never really talked about him. Only that they both cheated on each other after their son died and they ended it amicably. They wanted to get along for Rindy’s sake. Carol didn’t hate him, she only wanted him to be happy. Therese remembered Carol telling her that he was in the army or marines, she couldn’t remember for sure, just that he was important somehow in the military.

Therese felt nervous being in his presence as if she had done something wrong. She knew she should have known what he looked like. She stared at him, trying to imagine Carol and him together. It baffled her that Carol was with him for so long. Jealousy started to gnaw at her as she tried hard to push those feelings away. _He’s_ seen Carol the way that she has, _he’s_ had his mouth on her where she has and _he_ gave her the child that she loves so much. Therese could never give her that and felt inferior in his presence. Carol made introductions.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Aird. I didn’t know who you were.” Therese’s voice was small.

Harge and Carol chuckled at “Mr. Aird”. “She’s very polite.” He looked at Carol and back to Therese. “Please, call me Harge. Rindy talks a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Harge looked back to Carol. 

Carol thought her heart was going to explode knowing that Rindy was talking about Therese. She was happy to know that her daughter may just love Therese.

“I don’t mean to interrupt anything. I stopped by the store and Abby told me you were probably at home. I need to talk to you.” 

“Come in. Do you want something to drink?”

“You have any whiskey?”

“That bad?” Carol’s eyes went wide. “I’ll go get some.”

Carol got him a glass and filled it up and they went to the living room. Therese stood in the kitchen, unsure of what she should do. She didn’t want to intrude on their conversation.

“Therese, you should come in here. This news is going to affect you as well.” Harge called for her.

Therese’s stomach dropped. _What does he want to talk to me about?_ She walked in the living room and sat down next to Carol.

“What is it, Harge? You’re scaring me.”

He took a long drink. “I’m being deployed again. I have to go back to the fucking shithole desert.”

“Oh Harge, I’m so sorry.” Carol was concerned. “You just got back. How long will you be gone this time?”

“Not really sure. Probably more than a year.”

“When do you leave?”

“In a month.” He threw back the rest of his drink. “I don’t mean to bother the two of you, I just wanted to let you know what was going on.”

“No bother. Do you want Rindy to stay with you until you leave? At least you can have some time with her before you leave again.”

“I’d love to, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind.”

“Could I talk to Therese a minute?”

“You’ll have to ask her.” Carol smiled.

Harge looked over at Therese. “Do you mind?” She shook her head, almost scared to say anything being so intimidated by him.

“Let’s go out to the balcony, I need some fresh air.” He walked out to the balcony.

Therese trailed slowly behind him and turned to look at Carol.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Carol reassured her.

Therese met him on the balcony and closed the door behind her.

“Therese, I don’t want to scare you. I don’t know how serious you and Carol are. I just want to know that Rindy will be okay with you and Carol while I’m gone.”

“I love Rindy. I’ll do whatever I can for her.”

“Good. Oh, and take care of Carol, too. See that she gets out every now and then. She can be a recluse when she wants to.”

Therese laughed. “Okay, I will … Harge, I’m sorry that you’re being deployed.”

“I knew what I was getting into. I should be going. I don’t want to keep you two … it looks like you may have been … busy.” He raised his eyebrows and laughed. Therese blushed.

Harge walked back inside and Therese followed. He said goodbye to the both of them and Carol turned to Therese.

“Darling, if you don’t want to move in, I understand. I’ll have Rindy while he’s gone and you didn’t sign up for this …”

“Carol, stop it. I want to be here. I know what I’m getting into. I love you.”

“Rindy’s going to be devastated. She loves her father … on another note, Rindy talks about you to her father.” Carol smiled. “That makes me happy.”

“Do you think she likes me?” Therese always worried in the back of her mind that Rindy wouldn’t like her. 

“Yes, I can always tell when Rindy doesn’t like someone. What did the two of you talk about out there?” Carol asked curiously.

“He wanted to know if I was going to help take care of Rindy while he’s gone. I think he just wants to make sure that she’s going to be okay with me here. There’s nothing to worry about though because I love Rindy.”

“I’m glad that you do. Will you cook breakfast for me?”

“Absolutely.”

Therese fixed them breakfast and they ate on the balcony. Therese loved that she was the only one to see Carol like this. Carol was always so put together, everything in place on her. With Therese, Carol could come undone and be vulnerable. Therese reached over and pulled Carol’s robe open with one of her fingers, looking at her chest.

“What are you doing?” 

“I see that my marks have faded. I’ll have to change that.”

“You’re insatiable.” Carol laughed and watched Therese eat her breakfast. “Tell me something about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Where were you born?”

“Pennsylvania. My parents moved to New York when I was just a baby.”

“What happened to your parents?”

“My dad was in the military and went to Afghanistan after 9/11. He was killed there. My mom didn’t take it well and started to do her own thing and I was left alone a lot.”

“My sweet girl. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t talk to her much anymore. I was close with my father, though. I miss him a lot sometimes. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Where are your parents?”

“My father is in Seattle. My mother is dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We didn’t get along. She knew about me and Abby and I don’t think it was the fact that I cheated that bothered her as much as it was with a woman. We were never very close.”

“Does your father know that you’re gay?”

“Yes and he doesn’t approve, but he doesn’t hold it against me.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a sister. She lives here in the city. We’re close. I don’t talk to her all the time, but she loves me no matter what.”

Therese watched her as she spoke, curious about what her sister looked like. She wondered if she looked like Carol. No one would ever be as beautiful as Carol. She stood out from the crowd and Therese was proud to be with her.

Something changed in Carol when she spoke of her family. Therese saw sadness in her eyes. She said she was close with her sister, but Therese never heard her talk about her even though she lived so close. Carol never talked about any of her family. It seemed that Carol carefully chose who she wanted in her life. Therese felt special to be one of the chosen few.

Carol’s phone rang and she went to answer it. When she came back, she was grinning. 

“What is it, Carol?”

“Take a shower, I have a surprise for you.”

“Are we going somewhere?”

“Yes!”

* * *

They stopped by the store first to get something from Abby and Abby was grinning at Therese also.

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Therese asked, not sure why they both looked like a bunch of grinning fools.

“Oh, nothing. You two have fun!” Abby said as they walked out the door.

Therese tried to get details out of Carol as they were on the way to their destination. Carol wouldn’t tell her anything. It was within walking distance from the store. They arrived at a tall building and Therese was still confused. They entered the building and took the elevator up to the thirtieth floor. On the way up, Carol took off her scarf and tied it around Therese’s eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly.”

When they got to their floor, Carol led Therese out of the elevator. Therese could hear a key turning and Carol opening the door. When they entered the room, Carol stood behind Therese and removed the scarf from her eyes. Therese looked around at the wide open space with an excellent view of the city. It had large windows that let in a lot of light. Carol came around to look at Therese’s expression. She looked confused.

“Carol, what are we doing here?”

“Darling, this is yours.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s your studio. I was serious when I said that I want to help you. I want this to be your space. I want you to open your own business.”

“Carol, I can’t accept this. I have no way of paying for this.”

“You will once you get settled in and get clients.” Carol smiled. “Let me help you. Please?”

Therese was in shock. It was a beautiful space. She could already imagine the kinds of shoots she could do in there. The way the light came in would be helpful, the skyline in the background would make dramatic portraits.

“Carol, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say yes. I’ll pay for it until you’re able to afford it. You’re so talented and I want to see you succeed. You’re so much better than working at a newspaper. Don’t you want to work for yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then what’s stopping you? Just say yes.”

Therese thought about it. _It would be nice to work for myself and not have to answer to anyone else._ She looked at Carol and smiled.

“Okay.”

Carol let out a small scream, happy about Therese’s answer. She pulled Therese in close and hugged her.

“Now, we have to set you up with everything you need and get you some clients.”

“Carol, you’re too good to me. Thank you.”

Therese pulled Carol in for a soft kiss. 

“I love you, Carol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know there isn't any smut in this one but, there will be some soon. ;)


	31. You've Got Her in Your Pocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy this one.

“Mom, is it okay if I stay with you tonight? I already planned on staying here with Jessica.”

“Is that your girlfriend?” Carol asked and raised her eyebrows.

“Yes. Is it okay if she stays?”

“Well, you’ll have to talk to your father, but I don’t mind.”

“He already said I could. I’m going to his house tomorrow.”

“That’s fine. I can’t wait to meet her,” Carol said with a smile.

Therese had worked late that Friday night and finally made it through the door at eight o’clock. She had edits that she had to get done for Monday so that she could make her appointment with Lucy. She came through the door with her hands full of different photographs that she wanted to put in her portfolio for Monday.

“Thank god you’re home. Where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried sick,” Carol said while helping her through the door.

_Home._

“I had some stuff that I needed to pick up at the apartment and I worked late. I told you I would be late.”

“I know, I was just worried.”

“Where’s Rindy? Is her girlfriend here?” Therese asked, excited.

“Yes, they’re in her room. We already ate, but I fixed you a plate.”

Once Therese set down all of her things, Carol pulled her close and kissed her softly. “Mmm, sweetheart. I’m so glad you’re home. I’ve missed you terribly. Do you want to go to bed after you eat?” Carol asked coyly.

“Okay, but we have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“I know, but I need you tonight,” Carol whispered in her ear.

“Well, I did already eat so we can go to bed now if you want to.” Therese smirked.

“Mmm, darling. Lead the way.”

They both stopped by Rindy’s room so that Therese could meet Jessica. She asked a few questions and smiled at Rindy. They talked for a few minutes and Carol and Therese said goodnight. They went to their room and locked the door.

Therese undressed and took a shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Carol was lying on the bed, undressed laying under the sheet and watching tv. Therese pulled the sheet down and straddled Carol. Carol couldn’t control herself, running her hands all over Therese’s body.

“Carol?”

“What, darling?”

“Do you think that it’s okay that those two are going to sleep together in Rindy’s room?”

“What? Do you think she’ll get pregnant?” Carol feigned being surprised which made Therese laugh.

“What if they have sex?”

“Sweetheart, even if they did know what to do, does it really matter? They’re kids, they’re going to find a way to have sex. I’d rather she’d be here with a girl than god knows where with some sweaty, pimply boy trying to stick his little prick in her with a chance of her getting pregnant.”

“I guess you have a point. But, you’d be the sexiest grandma ever.” Therese smiled and ran her hands over Carol’s soft, flat stomach.

“So would you.”

“I’m not her mother. I’m just her mother’s girlfriend.” Therese laughed.

“Have I not asked you to marry me yet?”

“Not yet.”

Carol pulled Therese down to her so that she could kiss her. “I guess I’ll have to change that,” Carol said in a sultry voice. “Now, where were we?”

“What do you want, Carol?”

“Well, we’re kind of limited to what we can do with having to be quiet.” She could feel Therese’s wetness on her thighs. “Put on that dick and fuck me, baby.” Carol’s eyes grew dark.

“Do you like that?” Therese was teasing.

“Mmmhmmm. You’re good at it.”

Therese went to the closet to get her new favorite toy. She put it on in the closet; the anticipation was killing her. She steadied her breathing because she was anxious. Fucking Carol this way was exciting. Watching it move in and out of Carol’s pussy was intoxicating to Therese. She had kept thinking about it since the last time and she couldn’t wait to do it again. The harness was soft leather and she loved the way it felt against her skin. She grabbed the base of it, pushing it into her clit, enjoying the feel of it.

When she walked out of the closet, Carol’s eyes grew wide. She started breathing heavy. She was in love with the sight in front of her as Therese climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. Carol grabbed the dick and pushed it into Therese, moving it around on her clit. Therese could feel her clit throbbing with every push that Carol gave.

“Have you ever sucked a cock, Carol?”

“Yes. It was awful. But, I wouldn’t mind putting my mouth on yours,” Carol said as she stroked the dildo, making sure to push it hard into Therese’s clit. She could see that she was driving the younger woman crazy. “Do you want me to suck _your_ cock?”

“Please.”

Carol took it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip, watching Therese’s reaction. Her eyes were dark. She wrapped her mouth around it, pushing it into Therese.

“Oh fuck, Carol.”

Therese could feel her clit throbbing and knew that she was gushing. Watching Carol was mesmerizing. Carol was so seductive with her movements that Therese didn’t think that there was anything that Carol did that wasn’t sexy, even when she was sucking a fake cock. She knew what that mouth could do and what it did to her. She shuddered, thinking about it. Carol took the length of it, pushing hard. Therese knew she needed to focus. This was about what Carol wanted; she would wait for her orgasm. Pleasing Carol was her only objective.

“Carol, lay down for me.”

Carol laid on the bed and opened her legs, waiting for Therese. Therese took the dildo and ran it through Carol’s wet folds, coating the tip of it in Carol’s creamy lubricant. She loved watching Carol squirm beneath her. When she brought it up to Carol’s clit, she rubbed it hard against it. She thought she could see Carol on the edge. Carol’s cunt was swollen and drenched. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed as she gave out light moans.

“Don’t you dare cum yet. I haven’t even fucked you.”

“I won’t.” Carol was breathing heavily. She felt like she was going to cum but, she pushed through, forcing herself to focus.

Therese pulled off of Carol and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. She coated the dildo and leaned down to kiss Carol, steadying herself with her hands on the bed, hovering over her.

“Tell me you want it,” she whispered as she looked into Carol’s eyes.

“I want it bad. I love when you fuck me. You’re so good. I need it.” Carol bucked her hips up, trying to find any friction.

Therese reached down and pushed the tip of the dildo into Carol’s entrance, making Carol gasp. Therese moved slowly and looked down to watch what she was doing to her. 

“You love to watch, don’t you?” 

“I can’t help it, you’re so fucking sexy.”

“You’re teasing me. Fuck me harder … please. I need it.”

Therese moved faster, not being able to say no to Carol. She kissed Carol’s neck, wanting to arouse her as much as possible. She brought her mouth to Carol’s ear.

“I love you, Carol.”

“Ah … Therese. I love you, too. You feel so good.” She wrapped her legs around Therese, grabbed her behind and dug her nails in. She pulled her in and held her there.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I want you to cum with me.” 

Carol rolled them over and pulled herself off of Therese. She removed the harness, put one of her legs in between Therese’s and lowered her cunt onto Therese’s. She moved slowly, blending their wetness and rubbing her swollen clit on Therese’s and Therese started to moan.

“Darling, try to be quiet.”

“I’m sorry. I will,” Therese said, in between breaths.

Carol picked up her pace, moving her hips faster. She knew that she was close. Therese couldn’t stop her hand from moving in between them. She had to touch Carol, to feel how wet she was. She found Carol’s clit and made circles, moving fast. Carol stopped her movements and let Therese’s expert hands do what they wanted to. 

“Don’t stop, baby,” Carol breathed out.

Carol’s head was spinning. She’d thought about this all day, being naked with the woman she was in love with. Therese could always tell when Carol was going to cum, her face would start to contort and mouth would hang open. She was moving fast and Carol came on Therese’s hand. 

“Oh, sweetheart. That was incredible. I’ve been thinking about being with you all day.” Carol laid down on top of Therese. “Thank you.”

Therese loved feeling Carol on top of her, especially after what she had just done to her. She ran her hands lightly over Carol’s soft, muscular back down to the curve of her lower back. She massaged her muscles and felt Carol go limp.

“Baby, you don’t have to thank me. I love giving you what you want … Carol?”

“What, darling?”

“When’s your birthday?”

Carol rolled herself off of Therese, laying next to her with head propped on her hand. “Where did that come from?” Carol laughed.

“I’m curious – I don’t know when it is.”

“The day I met you.” Carol smiled.

“Carol, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I had just met you. It would have been odd to just come out and tell you that it was my birthday.”

“I would have bought you something.”

“I have you. That’s the best birthday gift I’ve ever received.” She kissed Therese softly on her chest.

“Well, I can still get something for you … wait, so you’re a Scorpio?”

“Guilty.”

“No wonder you’re so sexy.”

“When is yours?”

“July eleventh.”

Carol rested her head on Therese’s chest and put her leg up across Therese’s. She ran her hand over Therese’s stomach. 

“Tell me more about you. I want to know everything,” Carol said.

They laid there and Therese told Carol everything that she wanted to know. Carol asked her all kinds of questions and Therese did the same. Carol was surprised to learn that Therese’s favorite book was _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and that she also loved the movie. She had a wide variety of movies that she loved and her favorite was _Pulp Fiction_. She watched _The L Word_ while trying to learn about lesbians and her favorite tv show was _I Love Lucy._ Carol was happy that they had a lot of the same interests in movies because Carol loved movies.

Once Carol couldn’t stand to not have her mouth on her, she made love to her sweetly, taking her time. She remembered all the spots on Therese’s body that had made her tremble or gasp and she spent more time on them. Carol was good to Therese like Richard never was. She took her places that she had never been and was grateful that Carol did this for her. 

When Carol was finished, she held Therese in her arms. They laid there talking the rest of the night, watching tv and fell asleep, happily in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut for everyone because I always need smut in my life and I know that you enjoy reading it.


	32. One Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this last chapter is bittersweet, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Monday came fast for Therese. Moving everything she wanted out of her tiny apartment had consumed most of the weekend. Carol helped her get everything and helped her get settled into their apartment. She had already prepared her portfolio on Sunday to show Lucy for their meeting.

Therese was ten minutes early for the meeting because she hated to be late for anything. Lucy greeted her at the door. Therese thought that her name suited her because she looked like she had been pulled from the fifties. She was young and Therese thought that she was pretty. Her hair was jet black and pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore dark thick rimmed glasses and a small scarf around her neck. Her lips were full and dark red. Therese was excited to show her work to someone who could potentially show her work in a gallery.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t meet with you sooner. I’ve been really busy lately. I’ve been trying to find new work from photographers that I haven’t heard of, so I was excited when Phil told me about you.” Lucy smiled.

“It’s no trouble. I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me.”

“Well then, let’s not waste any time. Let me see what you have.”

“I’ll just let you take a look at it yourself.” 

She handed the portfolio to Lucy and she started flipping through all of the photographs, studying each one that she came to. Therese was slightly nervous but, felt the she concealed it fairly well. When she got to the first one of Carol, Lucy studied it longer.

“Who is this woman?”

“Oh, that’s Carol. My girlfriend,” Therese said, beaming.

“Really? She’s gorgeous.” Lucy smiled at her.

Therese was proud showing her photographs of Carol. Lucy continued to flip through the photos. When she got to a photo of a skater, Therese narrowed her eyes, looking at the photograph and was confused by what she had seen. _That shouldn’t be there._ She instantly felt her stomach drop. She knew what the next photo was. These were part of the stack that she didn’t want to go in her portfolio. She had been so exhausted, she realized that she must have put in some of the wrong photos. 

It all happened like a bad dream: Lucy turned to the photo and Therese was too late to stop her. There it was: the erotic picture of Carol from her stomach down to her thighs. Therese felt her face grow hot. She snatched it up as soon as she realized what she had done. 

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t supposed to be in there. I had a long weekend and I put some of the wrong photos in here.”

Lucy started laughing. “Don’t be embarrassed, I see nude photography all the time.”

“No, but you don’t understand. This wasn’t meant for anyone else to see.”

“Well, that’s a shame because it’s an excellent photograph. Not just because of the woman in it.”

“Really?” Therese asked, still embarrassed.

“You might have a penchant for nude photography. Are there others?”

“Well yes, but I can’t show them to anyone.”

“I’m guessing that’s your lady in the photograph?” Lucy asked with a wink.

“Yes.”

“Well, maybe you should talk to her about showing them and see how she feels. I like to work with photographers who are passionate about their work. You love what you do and it shows through your photographs. Clearly you’re passionate about Carol or you never would have taken that photo … I’d love to work with you. I’ll look at our schedule and let you know when I can show some of your work.”

“Thank you. I’ll be looking forward to your call.”

Therese left, feeling embarrassed and nervous, knowing that she had to tell Carol what had happened. Therese got home and walked through the door, trying to memorize what she was going to say to her.

“Carol?” Therese called for her.

“Therese! I’m in the kitchen, sweetheart!”

She walked to the kitchen and found Carol cooking dinner. She loved that Carol did that for them. Therese never cooked that often and just grabbed something on the way home but, Carol loved to cook for her. She enjoyed doting on Therese, cooking for her and taking care of her.

“Hello, darling! How was your appointment?” Carol asked with a smile that went up to her eyes. Therese couldn’t help but marvel at her beauty and smile back even though she was scared inside.

“It was good. She said that she wants to work with me.”

“That’s wonderful! I told you that she would love your photographs.”

“Carol, I have to tell you something … I was so tired putting everything together yesterday that I accidentally put some of the wrong photos in my portfolio. Well, there was one of you in there.”

“Okay?”

“It was one of _those_ photos.”

“Which one? Let me see.” Carol asked and smiled at Therese. “Darling, I thought these were for my eyes only.” Carol smirked.

Therese was confused by Carol’s behavior. She thought for sure that Carol would be angry with her. However, Carol didn’t seem to mind. 

“Carol, I’m so sorry. I had it in the stack and I was just so tired …”

“Stop it. Don’t you worry about it. What did she say?” Carol asked curious.

“That it was a really good picture. That I’m clearly passionate about you because it shows in all of the photos of you that she saw.”

“Are you passionate about me?”

“Yes.” Therese blushed. “She told me that I should talk to you about showing more of the nude photos of you. I guess when you’re in the nude, I do my best work.”

“Mmmm, yes you do.”

“Well, what do you think? I would never show erotic photos of you in a gallery without your permission.”

“Would _you_ mind letting people see them?”

“I don’t know. If they're good, I guess I wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

“All right. Go ahead.”

“Really?” Therese asked, surprised.

“Sure.”

“Well, then you and I need to schedule a photo shoot. How does this weekend sound to you?”

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

Carol helped Therese get the new studio set up every evening during the week. They worked late into the nights trying to get everything that Therese needed. Carol was able to get some clients booked for Therese for the following week and she was grateful for Carol’s help. Carol knew a lot of people and had hung up some of Therese’s work in the store. People would ask who it was and she’d proudly hand them a business card of Therese’s.

Friday came quickly for the both of them and they were exhausted. Therese received a call from Lucy telling her that she had an opening for the following Friday night. She was opening a show with relatively unknown photographers and wanted Therese to be in it if she was interested. Lucy explained to Therese that this one was going to be all nude photographs and if she couldn’t show any of her photos of Carol that she would find another show to put Therese’s photographs in. 

“No, it’s okay. I took your advice and spoke to her about it. She’s willing and I’m going to take some more photos of her.”

“Excellent. I can’t wait to see them. Can you stop by Monday and bring them with you?”

“Absolutely!”

Therese hung up excited. She couldn’t wait to take some more pictures of Carol. _Maybe I can get paid to take pictures of her_ … She went to the bedroom to shower, laid down and waited for Carol to get home. Carol was working late and Therese fell asleep by the time Carol got home. She was physically exhausted from the week, but she knew that it would be worth it when she finally had steady work and could quit her job at the newspaper. Dannie and Phil had even helped her find some clients. 

When Carol got home, she found Therese asleep in their bed. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching her sleep peacefully. Her heart fluttered, seeing her so content. Their life would be perfect just like this every day, forever and Carol knew that she made the right decision in moving her in. She didn’t care how fast it was and what anyone thought of it. Every time she looked at Therese, all she could see was the rest of her life in front of her. She couldn’t remember what she was doing before Therese. None of it mattered until her.

Carol walked over to Therese’s side of the bed and knelt down. She brought her hand to Therese’s forehead and brushed the hair away. Therese hummed and opened her eyes when she felt Carol’s hand on her. She gazed into Carol’s eyes.

“I’m so glad you’re home. I missed you.”

Carol smiled and undressed. She climbed on top of Therese, straddling her and gazing into her eyes.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“Yes, I do.” Therese smiled. She had never felt so much love from one person in her life. She always felt like she was broken, but Carol put the pieces together.

“Will you make love to me?” Carol asked. She wanted to feel Therese take her time with her. “Slowly.” Therese smiled at Carol’s request.

“I’d love to.” 

She leaned up to kiss Carol between her breasts. She left slow, wet kisses on Carol’s breasts. Her hands moved around to Carol’s back and held on while she caressed her. Therese trailed kisses to the side of Carol’s breast, sucking on the sensitive, soft flesh, trying to leave a mark that Carol would see the next day, marking her for herself.

Carol ran her hands through Therese’s hair, holding on and scraping her nails over her scalp. Therese laid her down and kissed down Carol’s body to the side of her taut stomach and then kissed to the other side. She only wanted to make Carol feel loved and show her how much she loved her. She wanted to breathe her in; the only air she would ever need. 

Therese took her time tonight, loving Carol the way that she wanted, the way that Therese and only she, was born to do. Carol’s climax culminated in a symphony of heavy breathing, moaning and Therese latched onto her center taking her to the outermost parts of the universe. A tear rolled down Carol’s cheek as she thought about how loved she felt, never having felt it before and knowing that no matter what happened for the rest of her life, no one would love her as much or as hard as this woman did.

Carol laid there staring at the ceiling and felt her whole body throbbing. Therese kissed her way up to Carol’s mouth and their tongues collided, softly moving back and forth. Carol tucked Therese’s hair behind her ears and gazed into her eyes. She saw love looking back at her.

“Carol … I know I’ll never love anyone the way I love you.”

“I know you won’t.” Carol smiled.

“Do you want something to drink? I know your mouth is probably dry.”

“Yes, darling. There’s a bottle of wine that I brought home. It’s in the kitchen on the island. Would you get it for us?”

“Absolutely.”

Therese got up and put on her robe. She walked to the kitchen. When she got closer to the bottle, she noticed a small box that was open and a note next to the bottle of wine. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing: a diamond ring. Her stomach dropped and she started to breath heavily. The note was written in Carol’s handwriting:

> I knew I was right about you from the moment I looked into your eyes.

Her eyes started welling with tears and she looked up to see Carol gazing at her. A slow smile grew on Carol’s face.

“Would you?” Carol asked.

Therese searched her heart and already knew the answer.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little story that I had in my brain. Thank you for following along the entire way. I appreciate all of your wonderful comments. They have been my inspiration to keep writing. I hope that the ending did the story justice and that you liked it. There is another fic already in the works. 
> 
> I cannot thank you all enough! :)
> 
> Special shoutout to Ligeria for all of her wonderful help.


End file.
